The Black Knight
by Writer with bad Grammar T-T
Summary: White Knight. That was what mostly Jaune called. In multiple universe where he weak or strong, he always called that, a White Knight. One that have chivalrous and doing noble deed. But in here, he not. He is the opposite. He is Black Knight. OOC,Gray-a bit dark-,StrongJaune! BadGrammar! Minor Bleach Element and few others!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

"How is he Ozpin?" Glynda Goodwitch asked

The Headmaster of Beacon Academy was silence at her question. For once, he not hold his mug of coffee, face filled with seriousness and his eyes peering at the sight in front of him

A boy... Not older than six or five probably, held in capsule that used to stabilized people who suffer very severe injury, it could be said that the capsule that held him is similar like the one that currently held Fall Maiden that in coma and barely alive

"There no sign of him being wake up. Even with James technology that able to prevent death like Amber, it still did nothing to him." Ozpin said somberly

Glynda stare at the boy, eyes show sign of sadness. The boy golden blond colored that like a sun now gone, major part of it turned to pale white mostly, making his hair look like pale gold rather than bright like original. His skin also pale, so pale that it like skin that belong to dead people. His healthy body also mangled, where there fat and small muscle now it seems only skin and bone. Mask for breathing connected to his mouth, numerous cable and pipe injected to his skinny body to support his health condition. In Glynda eyes he look so small, so fragile, so... Breakable

"How..." Glynda mutter sadly "How this happen?" She asked to no one but herself "Among all of his sisters, only one survive and it was his youngest. And his parent is gone as well." She lamented bitterly "I never thought Uther and Hermione will meet their end like this."

"It was big surprise, one that even I never predict." Ozpin murmured in agreement "Uther was good, dare to say he is one of Huntsmen the best I know. Hermione while not fighter but she was good supporter, her Semblance that allow her to give protective aura and some immunity is perfect pair for Uther, and yet..." He trailed off, unsure with what he should said

Few days ago, Arc estate was attacked by Grimm. At that time Uther and Hermione themselves was not in home due to doing their duty to eliminate major Grimm attack in some village. Of course Uther and Hermione not stupid enough to left their children unguarded, they hire three Huntsman, all of them was picked by Uther personally and also his friends

They maybe not as good as Uther in individual skill, but they still good nonetheless. Each of them can fight a pack of Grimm and dispose them without get any scratch

And yet... They all dead... Butchered by hundreds of Grimm that attacking Arc house.

When Uther and Hermione heard this needless to say, the man himself engulfed in pure rage and ready to kill anyone in his sight, Ozpin still remember Uther face when they communicate through Scroll. The face of the Father of Arc family was enough to make even Grimm will run even if they had no soul or mind

And Hermione... The mother did nothing but cry and wail when find their house destroyed, broken and there no sign of her children save for blood that splattered in their places. The cry she let out enough to make even the coldest man heart broke, so sad, and filled with nothing but hopeless

But despite his rage, Uther still someone that capable to think. The thought of hundreds Grimm suddenly assaulting his house was impossible. True they live in isolated area and small place, a Grimm attack that happen shouldn't be surprise

But Uther was anything but stupid. He already check the place where he and his family live, every month, once he will patrol around the area to ensure there won't be major Grimm such as Nevermore or Deat Stalker lurking around, even Ursa Major rarely seen in there

So how in the hell suddenly they popped? The Grimm that attacked was not minor, but from the witness that watch from far, he claim to see countless large bird Grimm striking the house

That actually quite suspicious in Uther eyes, and he investigate for what happen, Ozpin gladly give his help to his friend who needed. He had meet all of Uther children before, even Uther offer him to become one of their Godfather.

To see they all butchered like animal without any of their remnant left... Ozpin will not stay silent and do nothing, not when he knew those children personally.

And when they began their investigation, a week later they found the Grimm attack actually planned. It was Hermione who find it after interrogating someone in bar, laughing in drunk state while describing how her youngest daughter habit and appearance

Much to her horror, that attack is planned with purpose to claim Jaune, a male member of Arc family that still very young. The culprit believe that there some special bloodline in male Arc family seeing Jaune great-great-grandfather single handedly destroy a platoon of Hunter and thousand Grimm by himself.

Uther himself doesn't know about it. Yes, there myth and rumor that Arc family possess special bloodline that descended toward male clan member perhaps, but until now there no proof, only a simply rumor and myth. And while Uther himself was strong, but there few who stronger than him, so it can't be said that Arc bloodline truly exist

And when Uther hear this, he instantly went rampage and charging first after informed Ozpin and other. The act itself was reckless, but the man has lost everything, all his beloved daughters is gone, dead. Only one remain and his lone male child is being experimented. He already in his last straw, trying his best to stay calm and not went to blind rage but when he heard it, it was the last straw

And much to Ozpin and Glynda horror, when they arrive in there, the base where the mad scientist supposed to be already destroyed. They doesn't know what happen since they arrive late, too late. When they arrive, the base is gone and nothing remain save for crater

And in middle of those hole, lay Uther and Hermione dead body. The Father not fell, stand tall and proud while holding sword that support his body so he not fall. Behind him was his wife, who cradling Jaune and his last sister in protective manner

While his younger sister wound is serious, but it not severe. It seems whoever the culprit was keeping her safe so she can become stock if something happen to Jaune experiment, she only feed enough to keep alive and in coma

"If only I get my hand on that man." Glynda spat, eyes filled with anger as she see Jaune condition "I kinda hope somehow he survive so I can get him, death would be too kind for what he done!" She growled

"You not the only one who think so Glynda." Ozpin said grimly "However, it best if he dead in there, if he escape who know who next will be tortured by him."

Taro McGonagall. He was the man that responsible for what happen to Jaune. The man himself formerly work for Mantle, he quite famous for his obssession with Grimm before he fired due to his mental condition being questioned

And after that he gone, no one ever see him, not even his former friends or accomplices heard or caught sign of him. He been gone for six months before suddenly return and did this

"Did James give any news?" Ozpin asked

"No, he still searching any clue about Taro work." Glynda answered negatively, Uther had ask help from James as well and while he not close to him like Ozpin but Uther and james can be considered as friend "However, he did found one thing. During his disappearance, Taro searching for primal Grimm to study it."

"Primal Grimm? The Dragon type?" Ozpin quirked his eyebrow "He searching for such kind of Grimm?" That was very stupid of him, searching a Primal type of Grimm is could be said suicide. It will need at least dozen professional Huntsman to take it down, only few people who believed to be able take down the beast by number less than six

"James sure so." Glynda nodded "Tora himself was quite Hunter, while he not as strong as Uther or you, but he can be said close to advanced level."

"This is troubling." Ozpin murmured. He knew so little about Taro and what he actually did, his obsession with Grimm is quite disturbing and he kinda guess perhaps he try to use Arc 'bloodline' for Grimm.

GURGLE!

"!?"

"?!"

Both Hunters attention perked when they heard voice come from the capsule. Instantly they turned to see the boy body twitching inside the healing water that surround him, the bubble that come out from his mouth become larger, indicating he just gasped

"Did he awake?" Glynda asked, small amount of relief in her voice

"It seems so." Ozpin said as he stare at the monitor that display Jaune heartbeat

"Jaune, Jaune, Jaune. Can you hear me?" Glynda called instantly to gain the boy attention and make hum conscious "Jaune, you safe now, if you can open your eyes please did so."

Too caught in her own feeling and situation, Glynda doesn't notice the heartbeat monitor slowly increased, at first it only small, a sign of the boy perhaps awake from nightmare for what he went through. However it not stop, it keep increase and going up much to Ozpin shock

'130... 140... This is not normal! And it keep increasing!' Ozpin thought with shock, normal men hearbeat per minute only about 60 to 100, but now Jaune heartbeats keep raising, add the fact he is only a child, for him to possess such heart rate

"Glynda, something is-" Ozpin tried to warn Glynda, however he and the Huntress paused when suddenly Jaune eyes snap open. But that not what make them shocked, what make them stunned is because Jaune eyes.

His blue colored eyes that he get from Hermione now gone, not just his eyes but his entire sclerae. Instead normal eyes, the one in there is nothing but crimson glowing orbs, all part of his eyes including sclerae is crimson red and glowing eerily

Then without warning, the frail looking boy move. All the cables and pipe that connected to him snapped, his crimson eyes shining and he lunged at the Hunter, breaking the capsule that hold him in process

Ozpin just in time to pull his teacher away and avoid the boy who jumping at her. He create distance between them around five meters, glaring at the boy with narrowed eyes. Glynda meanwhile still shocked at what just happen, but her experience as Huntress quickly take over and she brought her Riding Crop for preparation

The skinny boy that almost look like skeleton dropped to his four limbs in the ground, body wet and water slid down through his skin, dripping in the floor and create small pool. Then he slowly rise his head, eyes glowing eerily and teeth bared like animal

"Jaune?" Ozpin called, his voice were stern "Boy, you recognize me? Its me, your father friend, Mr Ozpin." He informed as he try to get through his friend only son

The boy seems perked at the name, his bared teeth close a bit, head tilted to one side as a sign of confusion or recognition as he stare at Ozpin.

Seeing it seems working, Ozpin continued further "Jaune, you safe now. No one will harm you. Whatever you see or you thinking, know that we not your enemy. You no longer in in enemy place anymore, stand down boy. You are safe now." He said with his best stern voice and yet also gentle and soft to not antagonize the boy

For moment the Headmaster of Beacon pray that the boy will snap out from whatever condition he were, however it proved to be futile when the boy lip open and bared gain, snarl like beast escape from his throat

Then he roared

"▂▂▂▃▃▃▄▄▄▅▅▅▅!"

It not roar of Human. Despite the voice the boy should have is high pitched like a child, but the sound that come out is voice that belong to beast, one that Glynda and Ozpin very familiar with

It was voice of Grimm

Shockwave emit from him, the room seems shaking and quake for moment as the boy let out roar that not belong to men. Then, black colored aura start to come out from his body, like a black flame they lick the space and swirl around him who crouching in his four limbs like a animal

"My God..." Glynda muttered with shocked voice, one hand raised to block the strong wind that blowing her "What that man did to him?" She said, horror clear in her face as she look at the boy who covered in dark aura

"I have a guess, but I don't think you want to know about it now." Ozpin commented gravely, small anger in his voice "Right now it better if we knock him down, yes Glynda we have to. I don't think Jaune now can recognize or hear us." He added when notice the woman look

"But he already this injured! If we strike him..."

"Then make sure to attack with intent to knock out, however if the situation can't help then.." He trailed and give Glynda look

The Huntress bit her lip, she maybe strict and quite stoic. But the one she face now is not Grimm, criminal or even students! But a child! A simple child that just went through horror! She can be cold, but she not that cold, she still have feeling and still Human, moreover she still a woman! Call it maternal instinct perhaps but she feel quite sick at the thought of killing this boy

But still... Like Ozpin said, if the situation demand it then it can't be helped...

"I understand..." Glynda murmured as she focus her power, spread it and make the entire devices in the room floating slowly

If worse come to worse... She just hope Uther and Hermione will forgive her when she reunited with them

"Here he come." Ozpin said, his grip on his cane tightened in preparation

The boy snarled at them, through black flame that surround him his teeth bared, drool dripped from his mouth and his crimson eyes glowing ominously. Then with another roar, he jumped at them

* * *

"Ozpin!"

The Headmaster blinked as he hear familiar voice yelling at him. Spinning his chair and shift away from the window, he turned to his friend that calling him

"Glynda, what's the matter? You know I'm not deaf right? Why you yelling at me?" He asked in bemused voice

Glynda eyebrow quirked, lip set to thin line as she glaring at her Headmaster through her glasses "For your information Headmaster, I already call you twice, but not once you respond it!"

"Did I?" Ozpin asked, he sounding amused as he allow small smirk crossed to his face much to Glynda annoyance as she glared at him "Alright, alright it my fault. I'm sorry Glynda." He rise hands in giving up manner, truly some glare she have "So, what you wish to talk about?"

"Nothing." Glynda grunted "I just want to give this transcript to you, there few documents you must sign."

"Ah, I see. Bring it to me then." He take the documents from Glynda, opening it, he read it about few mission for senior students. He humming while read the papers few times, making sure there nothing amiss about the data, he can't accept fake mission in his academy now aren't he? It could endanger some students after all

"What were you thinking before anyway?" Glynda asked as she staring at her boss

Ozpin eyes briefly swift to her before resuming to his papers, for moment he appear to not going to answer the Huntress but he did "I just remember when Jaune awake for the first time."

Hearing that Glynda can't help but to loss her composure a bit as she grimaced, hand instantly move to her left side of stomach "That... Certainly not good memory." She murmured, rubbing her stomach while speaking.

She still remember when facing that boy in his berserk form. While he nothing but a beast, but he was dangerous. She just drop her guard a bit and then he instantly cut through her aura and slice her stomach. There no scar thanks for the technology but that doesn't mean she not remember it

"It never was in first place." Ozpin pointed, eyes still glued to his papers, prompting the woman glare to him once again

"Speaking of Jaune. He will enter this year right?" Glynda asked

"Yes he will." Ozpin confirmed, then once again his gaze lingering to her "What the matter, worry about him?"

"Oh please." Glynda rolled her eyes, hand on her hip "Jaune will be fine, that boy is strong. One of the best Hunter we knew, he can go tango with herd of Goliath and come out as winner."

"Is that so? You really confident with his ability huh?"

"I don't want to heard it from you, you are the last person that should saying that. Isn't he happen to be your _Project_?" Glynda scoffed, disdain in her voice when she speak the last part

Ozpin quirked eyebrow at that, eyes narrowed in small margin "You know well what I did is for his own good. The World doesn't ready for him Glynda, even we only have Four Maidens, and their power is conserved. But Jaune is something else, a matter that bigger than the Maidens." Ozpin replied simply "And don't said it like I don't care about him, I went through quite hard time to hide his true identity from James. God knew that man would try anything to have Jaune in his side if he knew exactly what he is." He grumbled a bit in last part. While James is good person but his way is more crude and militaristic, handing Jaune to him possibly can cause another war when people hear about him

Something that unnecessary, they already have their current problem now. Not need to make another commotion, it only will make their status get worse. Right now, hiding Jaune real form from the World is the best

"By isolating him and using him as weapon?" Glynda asked bitterly

"You knew well the moment he experimented that what he is." Ozpin pointed, his tone becoming bitter as well "If it another person who find him, things will be different now and I sure it only going to get worse."

"I know, I know." Glynda finally relented as she let out sigh. She knew what Ozpin did is only natural and he also try his best but it not make it right by any mean. She must say she grow quite fond to the boy, that's probably why she asking her boss like this "Anyway, the opening ceremony will be held in next hour , you better get ready." She said, changing the topic away and remind her Headmaster

"That fast?" Ozpin glanced to the clock in wall and found it indeed close to time for opening ceremony "Well, one hour is quite long time, I guess I can refill my coffee once." He said as he stand and began to walk

Glynda rolled her eyes once again. Really, she should expect this from him

* * *

It was the explosion that caught his attention. Albeit it not that big, but his sharp ear and sense can hear and feel it. And in that moment, he contemplating should he go or not

It obviously not his problem, so he should just walk away, it not like it bother him at all and he quite far from the explosion occur as well, walking there still going to take some time, albeit they still have fifty minutes and he already memorize Beacon Academy and knew where he should be going

On other hand however, if he come to there, a chance he can see something interesting, one that can be his benefit for his mission in future

It was obvious which one he pick

Walking to explosion occur, he can feel few people staring at him. Though they not stare too long but he can tell he already make impression to them, positive or negative he doesn't know, neither he care about it as well

It wasn't long before he arrive in the place, he briefly glance to the area and notice crater in ground, instantly he can sense energy in there before, unstable one judging by how it lingering in air. Accident then? His eyes focused to around and found there almost no one in here, it seems they all already gather to auditorium. Well, he, himself just patrolling around a bit before intent to goes there

He then tilt his head to other direction and see... A girl... A girl clad in black, wearing long, red cape, laying in ground as if she bathing the sunlight

He quirked eyebrow, what she doing in here? He actually not that curious and doesn't care but if he recall, the description of this girl is similar like the one Glynda talking about when she grumbling about youngster try to act brave

It also the one that Ozpin keeping eye on

Deciding it obvious what he should do, he approach the girl who still laying in ground, his metal boots clacked in ground as he walking and soon he arrive near her

"Sleeping in here is not healthy." He commented

The red haired girl blinked, then she tilt her head and her silver eyes meet his violet colored orbs "Eh?" She blurted out

In response, he extend his hand in expectant manner. Now he see her closer, he have feeling he had see her somewhere before

The girl seems taking a hint and she take his hand, then wordlessly he pull her up so she stand on her own feet. The red haired girl brushed dust on her skirt after she stand and she give him look of gratitude "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." He replied with grunt before he take another look to the crater "Can you tell me what happen? I heard explosion before so..."

"Ah!" The girl seems flustered at that as she rub her head sheepishly "Sorry, it kinda my fault. And... Ugh!" It obvious she seems quite embarrassed to talk about it

Deciding to not push her further, he merely shrug "I'm Jaune, Jaune Arc."

"Ah? I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose!" She introduced herself as well, grinning a bit and extend her hand in friendly manner

Ruby... Ruby... Now that name also familiar... Doesn't Jenny have friend with that name as well? She also mention about her few times, saying about genius and weapon lover girl

He slowly take her hand, shaking it in slight gentle manner with grunt "Ruby Rose... Aren't you friend with Jenny Arc?"

"Jenny?" Ruby blinked before her silver eyes widened "Ah! Yes Jenny! Wait, Arc? That mean you her big brother right?" Ruby instantly take a look to him with more acute, studying his details

And inwardly she frown a bit. The young man in front of her is quite tall, around 6'2 foot. He have short, messy pale blond colored hair. His skin quite pale as well, albeit not at level of someone unhealthy but it close. His body is toned, while it not big, but it can be considered as buff.

He wears a black chestplate and shoulder armor. Under the armor, he wears a red hoodie with dark blue sleeves. He also wears long black pants with black greaves that matched with his armor. On his left hip, there sword strapped

"You... Jenny big brother?" Ruby asked in unsure tone. The man truly not look like Jenny at all, a step-brother perhaps? Like her and Yang maybe?

"If you look closely we have shame shape of face." Jaune pointed simply "I may not look like her, but we blood related, put it simply, I more look like my Father while she get my Mother." He explained

Now he said it like that... She can see the resemblance. The eyes frame and shape of his face quite similar to Jenny

"Hehehe, yeah I can see the resemblance." Ruby give small grin in here

"Hn." Jaune only grunted before he turned to the academy "Then, let's go. The other probably in auditorium."

"Auditorium? You know where to go?" Ruby perked up in instant, she actually confused where to go but here now there someone who knew the way! Maybe it won't be so bad after all

"You can say I had come to here before, so I knew the way. We still have thirty minutes though, we only need less than five to reach auditorium."

"Wow! So you know more about this place huh? Why you come here before?"

"A small business." Jaune said mysteriously, he doesn't want to reveal why he come here. The decision of that fell to Ozpin and Glynda, so he should play like normal student "Now let's go." He ordered as he began to walk away

"A-Ah! Okay!" Ruby replied as she began to walk on his side

* * *

 **Hello all! Ahahaha, as you all can see I start another new story! And this time, it RWBY! In first place I actually kinda thinking should I write it or not, however I got another PM that wish for me to write RWBY**

 **I already got the idea, and some people want me to do it so. Why not? Beside, writing new things always fun. I also start to learn about RWBYverse by reading the wikia recently**

 **As you all can see, there alteration in here about Jaune history and he get power up at prize of his family. I sure few of you already can take guess what Jaune power will be in future, though it kinda obvious but I won't said it :P**

 **Ehem! There nothing much to said in this chapter since it Prologue, it beginning of the story after all! So this is it! Next chapter will be more interaction of Jaune and we see how different he is from his Canon counterpart!**

 **Pairing? I don't know, I actually plan to make one that not used to often and one that I can write with easy. If there Harem, I don't know how it will work since this is RWBY verse, not D×D verse, ajajajaja!**

 **Anyway, speaking about D×D, I have news! For you who fan of RoH, rejoice because I already finish 50% of it and it will be posted between next thursday or friday! XD hahahaha!**

 **Kay! This is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	2. The First Step

**Chapter 1. The First Step**

* * *

Ruby briefly spare another glance to the older man that walk along with her. Her friend big brother face was stoic, there no sign of emotion displayed, the way he walk also somehow... Guarded? Yeah, it as if the man walk to the battle rather than meeting. Just by looking at him, Ruby can tell the man is not a person who like to play and also serious

Which is strange seeing Jenny is opposite of him. Well, maybe not, Jenny sometime can be strict and stoic as well but it only when they in stimulation training or things like that. Normally, while she still strict but the way she walk and present herself is more cheerful and free

But her big brother, Jaune. He did not like that. He very different, while true the way he present himself is similar like Jenny but at same time it also very different, an opposite perhaps

Noticing the younger girl look, Jaune quirked his eyebrow a bit "Is there something you need?" He asked plainly, aware the girl had been staring for moment

"A-Ah!" Ruby flustered for moment as she getting caught when staring "It nothing, I just curious about you. I mean with you as Jenny big brother. Jenny always speak her big brother highly, saying that he is cool guy that always there for her. She also said he want to be Hunter and helping people and-" She cut herself when see Jaune lip twitched up, curled to small smile, realizing she rambling again she feel heat to her cheek

"I see Jenny description about you quite matching." Jaune remarked, his mind briefly flashed to the past as he recall Jenny told him about her friends in school

"W-What? What Jenny said about me? Whatever she said its a lie since I beat her in poker game!" Ruby defended herself

"Uh-huh." Jaune nodded in acceptance, face remain stoic but Ruby can see small amusement in his eyes

The red haired girl let out small huff of irritation, but she, herself admit that she feel relieved at the conversation. Before this there small tension between them, awkward one precisely but thank to this small conversation it seems broken now

Deciding to change the topic, she pull Crescent Rose from her back "So... I got this thing." She allow the scythe manifest itself, the harmless looking crimson pole suddenly extended with mechanical sound, and in blink, a giant scythe that have it edge almost on size with the petite girl planted in ground

Jaune allow himself to blink, eyes lingering in the scythe the moment she pull it out "A scythe?" He asked

"Uh-huh." Ruby cradled the weapon proudly, placing one hand on what looked like a bolt handle on one side. Jaune saw the scythe body further, a scope, and place for magazine. He recognize what kind of weapon is that instantly "It's also a costumizable high-impact sniper rifle!" She said heerfuly before cocked the weapon "It also a gun!" She finished, her expression eagerly fishing for his opinion

Jaune allow himself to observe the weapon further, it was quite design actually. He noted the bottom shaft seems quite elastic, probably can be used in one way or another

"Impressive design." He said and he being honest in here "A mixture of sniper and scythe? It still can shoot even if it in that state right?"

"Yeah! Though it will have more power if I switch it into this." She cocked the weapon, and it edge curled back, folded into some kind of gun, grin plaster in her face

"Hmmm, the way it shift back pretty quick. It good weapon you have there." Jaune complimented as he see Ruby retract it back to scythe form

"Hehehe, thanks! I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, sooo... I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it." Ruby said in slight sheepish tone at the praise

Jaune eyeing the scythe once more, her own design? Ah, well if if he recall, all students at Signal forge their own weapons. Jenny also have her own designed weapon. She offer to make him one of course when he told her he will attend Hunter academy but he refused, he not need flashy weapon, anything that simple is enough

"You did good job, Jenny also have her own designed weapon and..." He paused before looking to the girl once again "Wait, pardon me for asking but how old are you?" He just realize that this girl is Jenny friend, yes, but she doesn't look like that old, perhaps she is senior student in Signal?

"Eh? Fifteen! I'm on same generation with Jenny." Ruby answered

"Hmm, quite young one. And you attend Beacon already? You must be very talented."

"I'm not that young! I drink milk you know!" Ruby replied on reflex, eliciting quirked eyebrow from Jaune, what with milk and older age? Shouldn't it be wine or beer? "And beside, I'm not that good." She added, contrary on her first tone as she now sounding meek

"Nonsense." Jaune shook his head, small frown in his face seeing the girl act meek like this. She have talent, she should expose it and use it for greater good rather than hide it "Beacon Academy not accepting weakling, surely you know that. It one of the best academy, for the school to make you who two years younger than most people to enter it, then you is something."

"But I don't want to be special." Ruby replied, her weapon retracted back to the storage mode and saved under her cloak "I just want to be normal knee."

'Normal knee?' Jaune thought dully, she kinda weird. Then again, he not have right to said that, he is more strange than her after all "That impossible, the moment you enter this school and have those kind of skills. People will look to you, and when they did, there no way you can stay in background like common people."

Ruby shoulder slumped a bit at the blunt comment, face looked sad like a puppy that whining "So... I just have to bear it huh?"

"It hard." Jaune grunted "But it doesn't mean you have to mind people opinion that much. Just be yourself like usual, don't lie to yourself by acting like someone not you. It will only make thing worse." He close his eyes and give small pinch to his nose bridge, he not that good in emotional speaking, you can thanks that to what he went through "My point is, you are special, but you must know you not the only one who special. Search for them, one that more experienced and share story with them. It will help a lot, you not alone after all."

Ruby hearing the speech can't help but stare at the man with awe. He is stranger, they meet not just even for one hour or thirty minutes and yet. "Wow... That is very motivational speech." She commented with marvel, before she allow grin crossed to her face "Thanks Jaune, it help a lot."

"Don't mention it." Jaune grunted simply "I only stating the truth. Like I said, you are special Ruby, and it would be shame to see you degraded. You have potential, best not to waste it."

"Yeah... I know but still, thanks." Ruby said, gratitude clear in her voice "Sooo... What you got?" She asked, changing the topic as she now feel more comfortable

"Nothing flashy." Jaune shrugged as he slowly take his sword, strip it from his sheath "It name Crocea Mors, it family heirloom from my great-great-grandfather. And the sheath itself can be turned to shield." He explained as he take the sheath and unfold it, revealing a shield "There wire attached to it so I can use this shield as projectile before pulling it back." He show his hand that grip the shield, revealing a wire that coiling around it, then he fold the shield back to sheath "Classic one, unlike yours." He told the petite girl as he sheath back the sword

"Well, its okay though, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." Ruby commented with small laugh

"With technology and everything, it can't be blamed." Jaune shrugged simply

"But that wire look so thin, are they strong enough to handle the stress?"

"Not need to worry, I make sure it strong enough." Jaune told her calmly. It was then he caught sight of people gathering "Oh, look, we close already." He said, pointing to the giant building with door opened

The duo enter the auditorium, noticing it quite crowded. Perhaps it because the ceremony will held open soon, they take their time in walking here after all

It was then Ruby heard familiar voice calling her. Turning around, Ruby see her sister waving cheerfully

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" She yelled

Ruby beamed a bit at the familiar face, though it replaced with quite irritation as she recall her sister just ditched her. Then she turned to Jaune "Hey, Jaune, I gotta go." She said to him "Thanks for the talk and help before... Uhh, see you after the ceremony?" She actually still feeling quite awkward saying good bye and doesn't invite him. However she knew how protective Yang is, and she don't want her scare her first friend. She hoped that the guy would agree to meet her after this again and not feeling upset

To her relief, Jaune not seems bothered as he give small shrug, face remain stoic and calm "Sure. Take care. See you later." He said nonchalantly. He see the girl beamed a bit before turned and walked away, seeing he had nothing to do, he about to walk away when feel back of his hair tingling

Trying his best to not act on instinct and strike, calmly he turn around, he found himself staring at another red haired girl. But unlike Ruby who have part of her hair brown, this one is pure red. Her hair tied into ponytail style, the size is around her waist, it curled slightly into a loose ringlet and she had vivid green eyes

He noted she quite tall for girl around here, she also have more muscle as well. She clad in some kind of bronze armor, with shield and some kind of weapon strapped on her back

And he recognize her instantly

'Pyrrha Nikos from Sanctum, the winner of Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row. She in Beacon? Why bother to come to here when she actually from that far?' He thought with confusion

For moment his eyes meet with her. Vivid green clash with dark violet orbs. There silent around them, despite there people chatting and talking to each other, but for them, it only as if they are the only people in auditorium

Then, wordlessly, Jaune break the eyes contact, allowing his eyes to closed and he turned around before began to walk away

* * *

Whatever she expect to respond, that clearly not one of them. The moment Pyrrha see him enter with the young looking girl, she quickly notice that the man is not normal. He is experienced one, as one of warrior that have experience herself, she can tell when she see one. The way he walk and present himself, albeit he look normal but obviously he guarded. His body is ready for any attack or people that going to try ambush him

And she caught by surprise when suddenly he turned around and staring at her. And when their eyes meet, she can see recognition in his dark violet colored eyes, he knew who is she the moment he lay his eyes on her.

After that she inwardly sighed, of course people will notice her seeing her reputation, experienced man like him surely will know her. She prepare herself for the chat or talk that will coming, she just wish people stop looking her with that eyes. Though she knew it impossible judging by her status and fame

But to her further surprise, the man turned away from her and begin to walk away. Now she doesn't know does she should be offended or grateful, that was quite rude of him to act like that. At least offer small wave or nod. But on other hand, he recognize her, but he obviously doesn't care. Now wasn't that something?

She decide she will watch this man in future, the petite girl call him Jaune if she recall. Yes, without doubt she going to watch Jaune in future, she kinda hoping that will have chat with him. It would be nice to talk with someone who doesn't care about her celebrity status

* * *

It was first night in academy, tomorrow all the students will went through initiations

Jaune see all students clad in their sleeping outfit. Most guy only wear pajama pant, some only boxer or clad in underwear for men. He, himself wearing simple long red gym pant and black t-shirt, albeit he still wearing his fingerless gloves.

His eyes briefly fall to Ruby and... A blond haired girl, one that calling her before. Ruby waving her hand in greeting manner from far as she also see him, in response he rise one hand and give small nod. He noted Ruby companion eyeing her with skeptical look, but he doesn't look care as he turned his head away from them

He allow himself to lean into the wall and relax a bit, unlike everyone, he can sleep while stand and leaning in wall. As matter of fact, it would be better if sleep while standing so his body can ready if something happen and his muscle also will stay stretch

"Do you have something you wish to say?" He asked suddenly, eyes still lingering to the entire hall but he knew she still staring at him. She already did that almost for a minute the moment their eyes meet for short time, and to be honest he actually not care but her eyes is almost sparkling

"Wow! You speak!" She gasped, and he didn't know either she sincere or mocking him, but the tone she use is clearly the first "I mean I think you mute since you never speaking ever since you stand there, you only standing and give glare to everyone around." She chirped happily

Jaune eyes finally fell to he once again, and he was sure her eyes truly sparkling now akin like a firework that glowing in dark sky

What with this girl?

"My name Nora! Nora Valkyrie! What yours?" She asked, grinning cheerfully to him

"Jaune Arc." Jaune responded

"Well hello Jaune! Nice to meet you! Can I ask why you look so stiff? This whole time you keep staring with sound of 'JIIII' you also never talk like a mute man! Then again, it can be because you don't like to talk like Ren! Oh Ren is my friend, close friend! We've been together for loooong time! But we not together-together if you want to know. Do you sleep while standing? You look just about to sleep. Hey! Do you want to hear some story? It about-"

Jaune eyes went to dull as he stare at the girl who began to rambling about how she dreaming fighting an Ursa and Beowolf with her friend. Truthfully he didn't want to know nor he care, he about to hush the girl away when someone did it first

"Nora, that guy trying to relax, go away from him."

Jaune eyes shifted to the boy who clad in dark-green chinese attire, followed by long white pant. He have dark hair with some part of strand that possess magenta color, just like his eyes

"Ah! Ren! You wake up again!" Nora, the orange haired girl chirped happily

"People try to sleep here Nora, you can talk about your story to me tomorrow, don't bother someone okay?" He asked

"Eh? Sure! I also *yawn* kind of sleepy." Nora yawned a bit, attitude change 180° instantly much to Jaune confusion further, this girl really strange one

"Hey, sorry about that, Nora can be quite energetic sometime." He apologized to Jaune who turned to him after being called

"Don't mention it." Jaune grunted simply, it not like he that bothered by her antic, he just found her quite strange

"The name Ren, Lie Ren." Ren introduce himself

"Jaune, Jaune Arc." Jaune replied

There momentary silent as Jaune and Ren staring at each other. Both their face is calm, albeit Ren face slight bleary since he just reawaken from sleep

"Well then Jaune, once again sorry about Nora. I will go back to sleep, see you tomorrow." Ren said, breaking their staring contest before he rolling back to his sleeping bag

Jaune response merely pulling his black hoodie and cover his face, then he close his eyes as well. It better to sleep now before anyone come to bother him, again. He not in mood for talk after all

* * *

In next day, Jaune walked into the locker to get his weapon. On his way, he crossed path with Ren and Nora, the latter talking loudly like always

"Jaune! Good morning! I didn't see you this morning and I want to awake you like I did to Ren here!" Nora chirped at him

"Morning Nora. Not need to awake me, I can do that by myself." Jaune greeted back in stoic tone, his eyes fell to Ren and he give small nod in greeting manner to him

"We will go first, see you there." Ren said simply, he not guy who type to talk often after all, so he not that bothered with Jaune wordless greeting

"Hn."

Jaune walk pass through them, instantly he went to his locker, taking out Crocea Mors, he unsheath the blade and eyeing it. Despite the blade looked old and quite rusty, but he can see it edge still sharp and smooth.

"Jaune! Morning!"

He turned and see Ruby greeting him from far, he give grunt and nod as he strap Crocea Mors on his left side, ensuring it bind strong enough "Hello Ruby." He greeted back politely

Ruby about to approach him, but Yang suddenly went forward, she walked toward Jaune who narrowed his eyebrow

"So... You are the White Knight that helping my sister yesterday?" Yang asked as she humming while looking up, down to Jaune

Sister? Now isn't that surprising? These two clearly not look alike at all, more than him and Jenny. He briefly give questioning look to Ruby who mouthed 'later'

"I am. Though I won't call myself White Knight, my armor color black." He said as he give small flick to his black chest plate

"Heh, right."

Jaune can feel the stare he get from the blonde girl start to get more intense. It as if she judging him being worthy or not "If you want to say something said it. Ruby seems want to speak." He said bluntly, he not like it when time wasting like this

Yang blinked at the sudden bluntness. Well if he want to play it like that. "I just making sure you're good person for my little sis." Yang replied in same blunt manner

"Good for what? Being friend? I fail to see why I won't be adequate for being friend with Ruby here."

"Well, for one you can be a guy who try to smooth talk to her and break her apart." Yang shrugged, brushing her hair to the air "And if that happen, I assure you I will break every single bones of your body." She said sweetly, eyes briefly change to red

"Yang!" Ruby protested, but her sister ignore him

"For your information, I happen to be not interested in any relationship so you not need to worry I will "smooth-talk" Ruby and break her."

"And how can I trust you?"

"I don't care, find it by yourself, it not my problem." Jaune responded with shrug before turning to Ruby "You wish to say something?"

"Eh? N-No! It just." Ruby turned to Yang and elbow her a bit "Yang! Apologize! He helping me yesterday you know! I could get loss if he wasn't there!" She hissed

"Ugh fine! Ruin my fun would ya?" Yang huffed a bit before she give Jaune grin, all threatening attitude before seems gone and never exist in first place "My name Yang! Yang Xiao Lang!" She introduce herself, extending her hand

Jaune rise his hand as well and grasp it slowly "Jaune Arc." He replied and he feel tight grip on his hand. He narrowed eyebrow before returning the grip, giving same strong shake to the blonde

Yang feel the man grip back her hand and inwardly surprised. She give slight pressure to her grip but the man hardly flinched, as matter of fact he even returning the grip with his own

'Oh, its on!' She thought with smirk as she tighten her grip, accepting the challenge

Jaune of course returning it, not even feel pain or flinch under the woman grip

And Yang return it again

Jaune applied more pressure

Yang do the same

Finally, Ruby got enough, she obviously notice the hand shake went far too long, heck! She even can see small vein bulging around Yang hand, showing sign she use her strength more than she supposed to in hand shaking people

"Okay! Split it up you two!" She separate both of them, silver eyes glaring at the duo who break the hand shake "Yang! Don't bother Jaune! He's good guy! I sure he doesn't have any motive!" Ruby chided her sister, angry that she went overboard to her new friend

"I know! I know! I just want to have fun with him!" Yang laughed in good nature manner "Hey, you got nice grip there tough guy! Want to have spar sometime?" She asked with grin "I can show you few good move and if you really that good, I will reward you perhaps." She said, eyebrow waggling in suggestive manner

"Yaaang! Don't flirt with Jaune!"

"Aww sis! You forbid me to scare him, now I just want to talk with him and you forbid me as well! I won't steal your boyfriend so not need to worry!"

"Yaaaanggg!"

Jaune only watch the banter with dull look and half opened eyes. He admit he not often go outside and went to society, but does all person actually this strange? So far, he hardly meet with normal people

"So Jaune, how you feel about the incoming exam?" Ruby asked as she done bickering with Yang, for now

"I'm ready." Jaune answered plainly

"Ohh, confident aren't you?" Yang asked with grin "Then again, seeing you have such firm grip. You must be quite strong tough guy!" She noted that while the man not big and buff like one she see yesterday, Jaune body still can be considered as good. It seems he really have some skill

"Thanks." Jaune grunted "How about you two?"

"We ready as ever!" Ruby chirped to him with happy face, making Jaune eyebrow quirked at her mood. Unlike yesterday who quite down, now she seems happy

"Wow, you seem awfully chipper this morning!" Yang commented what Jaune thought aloud

"Yep! No more awkward small talk or "getting-to-know-you" stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." Ruby gushed happily as she stroke Crescent Rose as if it her dearest puppy

"You do realize that you're not the only one going through initiation right?" Yang asked with raised eyebrow "If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together."

"I agree with Ms Xiao Long." Jaune added as he nodded, cutting what Ruby would say "I knew you nervous due to your young age but one thing you must know is you have a skill. But you can't work alone forever."

Now, now look who talking, he, himself aware that he being hypocrite. He always work alone and doesn't want other to partnered with him -not like he has permanent partner anyway- if he can. And so far until now, it proved he doesn't need help from other

Of course, he had no intention to telling the girls that, he keep that in his mind and continue speaking

"Ruby, like I said before, I knew your nervous to make friends and try to make conversation but you have to relax. You have Ms Xiao Long in here who will help you if you went to wrong person." He briefly glanced to Yang in here before returned to Ruby "My point, not need to be shy. You have potential, don't waste it just because you afraid to communicating. Don't pay attention too much to people opinion, rather than commenting back you can show it to them that you not some gullible girl. Just act like when you come to Signal academy first time and you will be fine, trust me. Sometime, things only become complicated because we think too much." He said to them, especially to the smaller girl

...

...

...

Ookayy... What with that look they give to him? Is there something strange in his face?

"Wow... You are quite philosopher you know that?" Yang break the silence, eyes gleaming with mirth as she grinned to her in approval manner. On her side, Ruby staring at Jaune with small stars in her eyes

"I just stating the obvious thing." Jaune said nonchalantly and its true, in his eyes it would be shame if Ruby potential held back due to she too shy or nervous to talk

"Is that so? Hahaha! by the way, call me Yang. Ms Xiao Long is too formal for my taste." Yang replied with grin

"If you say so then."

Yang let out small grin to the man that clad in black armor, her suspicion about Jaune now lessened. The guy perhaps really decent man. Never once he try to ogling her, from beginning until now, his eyes keep focused to her eyes or face. And now he also quite nice to Ruby, she can consider him as okay guy then! "Hey Jaune, How about performing team with Ruby here?" Yang asked, giving slight strike with her elbow to Ruby who broke from her stupor

"E-Eh?" Ruby blurted in surprise. While she actually not opposing the idea, but it still kind of shock that Yang suddenly push her like this

"I don't mind truthfully. Working with someone as competent as Ruby would be useful." Jaune hummed in thoughtful manner

"Ohh! You know her skill? Had she show you some move." Yang give small look to Ruby who fluster a bit before glaring back at her

"No. And while I judging person from their act, Jenny herself had said that Ruby skilled." Jaune replied, he give small look to Ruby in here "Very, skilled in fact."

"J-Jenny said so?" Ruby stammered a bit with small blush, surprise at the sudden praise.

Jaune eyebrow quirked at the sudden display of shyness, he would say it kinda cute, and make her looking innocent and frail looking girl if she didn't have scythe with size of her body that able to slice tree like hot knife cutting butter

"Jenny must be exaggerated about me! Huu! That girl, she can be quite childish sometime!" Ruby huffed her cheek in irritated manner

'If it not pot calling kettle black then I don't know what else you just said.' Jaune thought dully

"That come from you?" Yang asked aloud while laughing, apparently she has no intention to speak only in her mind

"Hey!"

Jaune only shook his head at the duo who began arguing again. What with them anyway? If he recall he never get in argument with Jenny so...

It was then he notice there two woman staring at them. The first is Pyrrha and the other... That white hire and blue eyes... From Schnee family? He had read the data about students that Ozpin give to him before, if he recall her name is Weiss

The red haired woman who notice he staring back at them, offering her polite smile and rise hand in greeting manner. Weiss meanwhile narrowed her eyes at him

Jaune respond them by turning away in cold manner

* * *

"Why that guy." Weiss muttered, obviously quite upset at the blatant rude behavior "Dismissing us like that, who he think he is?" She grumbled

"Well, I think that quite rude as well." Pyrrha agreed with small grimace at the cold treatment "I had seen him doing that to people before. It seems he that kind of man."

"Hmph. How barbaric." Weiss commented with small distaste

"Make no mistake, he not weakling." Pyrrha said to her companion as she eyeing the man who chatting with Ruby and Yang

"You know of him?" Weiss asked in slight surprise

"No, but the way he walk and present himself. His posture and stance may look like he relax, but make no mistake he not. He guard himself, even now he still did it." Pyrrha informed as she notice Jaune left hand placed on his sheathed sword, indicating he ready to draw it whenever he wish

Pyrrha herself had heard what Jaune said before and she admit that what he said is true. The man seems quite inspirational and a bit kind to cheer the girl. She had heard rumor that someone younger than their age attending Beacon as well and now the person herself stand not far from her. She can understand how Ruby feel now, it must uncomfortable for her to become subject of attention suddenly like this

Weiss meanwhile on her own thought as she take another look to the pale blond haired man who began to walk away with Ruby and Yang. Her eyes scrunched to further concentration. She can't see what Pyrrha talking about actually, but she admit that the way the man present himself seems quite adequate. And it was Pyrrha Nikos who said this, it mean this man perhaps quite a fighter

* * *

"You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you _will_ die." Ozpin said, his voice firm and stoic, a hint of warning is there as a sign he being serious. His eyes roaming to the students that making line and stand on top of silver tiles, making sure they get the point

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

None of the student responded, they all looking to each other before shooking their head. Ozpin about to continue speaking but Jaune rise his hand

"Yes, Mr Arc?" Ozpin asked, making most students paid attention to him, especially Ruby who stand on his side

"Sir, can you tell us what kind of Grimm that exist in the forest?" Jaune asked politely

Ozpin eyebrow narrowed at that, few students began to look back at him in expectant manner and few even muttering curse under their breath for not asking such question since it could be considered as vital question

"As a matter of fact, it was secret Mr Arc since this is test for you all. However you all not need to worry, you won't find very powerful Grimm in there." He see few students seems relieved, some though frowned "But make no mistake, it does exist. If you happen to have bad luck you will stumble toward it, all depend on your Luck. And trust me, Luck is sometime also needed in some mission." He added, making few students show small nervousness "Is there any other question? No? Good! Now, take your positions."

One by one, the students began to take position as they bracing themselves. And soon, they all launched by the tiles. Yang give small grin to Ruby while adjusting her sunglasses, who nodded

Ruby herself turned to Jaune, the Knight already have his weapon released, his legs bended slightly, sword gripped tightly on his right hand as he stare at the forest. The man must caught Ruby glance as he turn his gaze to her, their eyes meet for moment and Ruby give wink with grin

Jaune reply is only simple grunt of 'Hn'

As all students launched, they all let out their own sound of excitement and battle cry as they soar toward the blue sky, flailing in the air

Jaune spinning in air, body rolling as he allow the wind caressing his whole body. In that moment, his eyes sharpened, the grip on his shield tightened as he searching for good anchor he could use

To be honest, even if he dropped to the ground now he won't be dead. Heck, he not even going hurt, it just will be like blasted through wall, nothing major, he still able to brush it off

But he have appearance to cover, so it better if he land himself in more gentle way.

'There!' Jaune eyes finally found proper tree he can use. Twirling his shield, he grab the iron wire that coiling around it, then he unwrap them, making the shield akin like a hook.

He throw the shield with his left hand, making it spinning in air fastly like a disk. It soar through the sea of tree below him, smashing to one of largest tree around and embedded itself to it, strong enough to creating very deep hole in there and reaching half of the tree

Seeing the anchor finally settled, Jaune pull himself, launching his body to the giant tree direction. His body spinning in air and his legs aimed to the tree. Bracing himself for what going happen, he move his limbs and smash it to the tree so he can land in horizontal manner. And as soon he plant himself in tree he use the wire on his shield to make him go down slowly

At least that what would happen had the tree no breaking when his legs smashed to it

"Ah... Damn." Jaune mutter aloud as he fell down, sweatdrop formed on back of his head. That wasn't his plan, perhaps he overestimated the tree strength? No, it seems he put more strength to his legs than he intend, which make him frown. He should train to hold himself further, if this happen when he in 'spar' with some student, he can break their bone.

Seeing he have small option now, when he low enough, he throw his shield again to another giant tree, making it coil around the giant plant and wrapped it. In instant, Jaune feel his body jerked up as his shield that wrapped the tree prevent himself from crashing to the ground below

Then, with simple jerk with his hand, he broke off the tree, getting him back his shield and send him down to ground. Despite the wire looked so thin, but never once it look strained or stressed under the pressure that able to break steel that looked more high quality compared to it.

Jaune landed in ground in crouched position, sword on his right and shield in his left as he bend down to knee level. Then, he slowly stand and crack his neck a bit, he briefly turned around and see the damage that he caused

"Well... At least there no one death this time." He said with gratitude nod, either he joking or not it can't be identified due to his nonchalant tone

Then, his body suddenly stiffened as he sense presence approaching him. Small and barely noticeable, but to Jaune, it was quite clear. He polish his sword to his shield once, letting the metal skid to metal. Then he bend his legs a bit as if he about to jump

'Two from 1 o'clock, four from 8 o'clock and three from 5... Ambush huh? Well, too bad Grimm, but I'm not the prey now.' Jaune thought gleefully, small smirk crossed to his face

Then without warning he spin his body, jumping to the one in 8 o'clock direction with speed that only a blur in people eyes, leaving nothing but small crater in where he stand

The Beowolves who about to ambush their 'prey' caught by the surprise attack and unprepared. The last thing they see is glowing violet eyes and a sword that flashed, then they know no more

* * *

Ozpin who watching from far allow small smirk crossed to his face, while Glynda blanched at the sight of massive tree fell and crashing to the earth from Jaune impact. The tree size itself was big, big enough to rival one of building in city, and yet, when Jaune crashed to it, it broke as if giant fist just slammed to it, breaking the tree into two instantly

"That boy. Don't he know the meaning of being subtle?" Glynda said with frown

"Easy Glynda, no one see that. There reason why I make Jaune jump the last after all." Ozpin said to one of his teacher, amusement laced in his voice and the witch allow her eyes to roll

"Why you have him asking that question anyway?"

"Huh? What make you think I order him to?"

"Don't play innocent Ozpin, I knew well there no way Jaune will ask that question. He already knew the answer by himself." Glynda answered straightly with frown

"Well... Let just say it was a lesson. They all still young, too eager to prove themselves that it make they blinded by their ego. Information is vital thing when we doing mission, by having Jaune asked that to me I make sure they learn their lesson, albeit only small one but small details can have big effect if one not too careful."

"I see..."

"... Anyway, let allow ourselves to relax now and watching the show." Ozpin remarked as he staring at the sea of trees with mirth in his eyes

* * *

 **Hello all, another chapter come out! 30+ fav and 40+ follow, not bad for prologue huh? XD**

 **Anyway, I will get straight to the point. In this chapter we see more about Jaune and how he behave. He look noble, yes, but if you look more closer you will find he not that noble actually**

 **We also see his interaction with other character -save for Blake of course since she had not meet him nor he meet her-. Pyrrha knew instantly that Jaune is someone who strong, as a champion in four tournament in row, she is strong without doubt and quite experienced, thoughh she still a bit naïve.**

 **There moment of Nora too! God! I only watch RWBY until vol 1 chapter 11 but I already love that girl! She really cheerful and bubbly! Hahaha! Quite cute actually! I hope I display her like her usual self in here, so do the others**

 **Ehem! Well, I guess this is it for now. Next chapter will be the test in Emerald Forest! We will see Jaune act further and how he responded to people around him! And team replacement as well! I don't know, I will follow Canon perhaps though I have different idea. Tell me, should I follow Canon team or not?**

 **Anyway! This is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Please give Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	3. The Emerald Forest

**Chapter 2. The Emerald Forest**

* * *

It stand tall towering over him, it height is about three or four meter. It shape is humanoid, but it have face that resemble a wolf, making it look like a werewolf but the difference is there white bone-like mask with red marking covering. Dark abyss is it fur color, it body is extremely muscular and can put any buff man to shame.

Bone spikes covering most it body, spikes protruding from it back, knees and arms, it fingers is not exception. However unlike most of it kind, this one is rareness that exist in Emerald Forest. Unlike it peers, this one is more larger, more muscular, more intimidating with extra bone-like armor that cover most of it body and spines

Just one glance to this creature it enough to install fear to men heart. Red eyes that glowing with nothing but intent to kill men. A claw that able to tear steel and building material like paper, body that even able to withstand bombardment from explosive. It is creature that truly to be terrified with and approached with careful

And yet...

A voice of wind screeched reverberated in the forest as clean, swift and _powerful_ downward swing of sword smashed to the Alpha Beowolf that has life for years and longer than most of it peer

And the beast sliced into two, along with small part of the ground below it

Jaune eyes lingering to the black smoke that erupted in the air from dead body of Grimm. His arm that just striking retracted as he allow himself to stand firmly. His eyes instantly narrowed to all directions, tracing six pair glowing eyes that observing him eerily

With their Alpha being cut down, the rest of the Beowolves feel small reluctant engaging to this man. They aware their leader pack was powerful, but this man dispatch him easily and not showing any sign of exhausted

Had the Alpha still alive, it will instantly order it pack to leave now. The one that stand in front of them is far from prey, and it was them who ambushed by him, not the opposite around

But it dead... So the minor Beowolves doesn't have anyone between it group that able to give order. And in they are to mindless beast without their leader, so they did not retreat or run

They lunged at him

Three Beowolves is the first wave. The first come from front, the second lunged more slow at him with intent to caught Jaune guard off after handling the first, then the last come from behind as a last resort if both it comrade fail while all the other three Beowolves ready themselves to strike when the man fell

 _CRUNCH!_

A sound of bone breaking and crushed echoed in the forest as Jaune shield meet with the first Beowolf face that lunged at him. The way he thrust the shield is so powerful that the Beowolf hard skull bended the moment it crashed to his guard, breaking his face and snap it as well like a twig meet with iron pipe.

It dead in instant the moment it face meet with his shield as it body hurled back as if being catapulted by giant bow, smashing to dozen trees, breaking them all in process before dissipating into black smoke

The second one not meet with blunt force, but sharp strike. Jaune hand rised in uppercut manner as he brought up his sword, cutting the Beowolf into two easily like hot knife slice through butter. Then with speed and reflex that surpassing any mundane men, Jaune spin his body as soon he done kill the second Grimm, his right leg smashed to the third Grimm that jumping at him

The greaves instantly clashed with the Grimm mask once again, the moment it face struck by it, the Beowolf bone-mask immediately meet same fate like the first one that attack the boy. It mask crushed, it skull smashed as if being bluedgoning by hamme or God itself. The beast that already dead crashed to one of it comrade, making them hurled away together and smacked to the trees

Jaune leaped back instantly after that. His body spinning in air, making him face to face with the two remain Grimm, immediately he prepared his sword, and then he blurred away from existence with pure speed

The last two Beowolves died before they even realize it

And all of them happen in less than five seconds

Jaune stare at the black smoke that dissipating in air from the Grimm carcass. Face stoic and eyes show nothing but calmness, despite he not moving an inches from his spot his body still ready, his body still prepared for another fight.

Then, he allow it to relax a bit, his breath that calm and stable for second exhale amount of air more than usual before his shoulder twitch a bit, indicating he allow his guard down a little

"Run to one of three Alpha Beowolf that exist in this forest, just my luck." Jaune grumbled a bit as he start to walk away

Jaune himself actually come here not to become student, no. He already far beyond that, with his skill and strength he can be considered as Professional Hunter already, one of the best in Vale perhaps. Though he won't said he is Hunter, a weapon would be more suffice to explain what he is

His mission in here is to protect students, one that can be picked as host for Amber, the Fall Maiden power.

After what happen to her, the power inside Amber become unstable. Half of it already taken by the mysterious woman, who assault her. This actually very unique phenomenon, true there manyne that never occur and can be considered as first time happen, true there result where one of someone aura taken and transferred to someone else, but a half baked like this?

No... Thing like this is rare and never happen in history. However one thing is sure, Aura always gather together, if they splitted it will attract each other, which mean if Amber death then her whole power will be transferred to that woman who possess half of her power and now have stronger body

There not much theory about how it work. But one thing is sure, Amber Aura will be taken by that woman if she dead because her body already had no power, there no vassal for it anymore and thus it will pulled by the one who possess the power with stronger body

Then to repel it, a replacement is needed. They going to need strong, young woman to take half of Amber remaining power. It can't be mature woman because at that time, the person Aura already maturing enough, transferring half of mature woman power to another who possess mature Aura can be very risky and resulting death

And if the person death then Amber power will be taken fully by that woman. Though how that women able to take Amber power only half and not get any side effect is unknown, perhaps it because mysterious glove that she wear. How she get her hand on such tools is still mysterious, the process to taking someone Aura is quite complicated and yet, Jaune still remember that Ozpin told him she did it with simple

So in the end, they need young body, a new vassal for Amber power, a teenager precisely to make sure there won't be risk when transferring their power

And right now, Ozpin plan to pick students who show high talent to take it in order to face that mysterious woman in future, and a crisis that wait for them because they sure this woman actually working for someone, she may appear to take a lead but she not the real puppet master.

So that's why he here, to make sure students and one that talented protected until they can grow into full fruit and not plucked before they still raw

Despite Beacon is a school, but it not normal school. It not school for education, no, it school that train students to slay monster that had terrorize Mankind for very long time. You could die while attending Beacon Academy, despite the number is small, but there students that dead during their mission. And if you survived and graduated from Beacon, you were qualified to be a huntsmen by sheer virtue or skill.

Jaune here is to make sure the one who chosen as host for Amber power will be safe. Right now, the candidate still not chosen since many of them still unknown. So his mission now currently is to save and protect students as many as he can to ensure perhaps one that have potential won't dead before they bloom

He broke from his stupor when he suddenly sense a sound from far. Turning to the direction, his eyes sharpened, then his dark violet eyes glowing wholly with crimson light before resumed back to it color

Knowing it not a Grimm try to sneaking around him again, Jaune allow his body to went to 'relax' mode, he don't want to kill student by accident after all. One wrong move and he can accidentally snap one of students neck after tall, the big tree he crush during his landing is proof of that, he need to meditate again today to calm his power

It wasn't long before his guest arrive, as the figure landed on one branch, she narrowed her eyes to area around Jaune. Judging by small crater in the ground not far the pale blond man, and many trees that just like smashed it safe to say that there just battle moment ago. She turned back to Jaune who still staring at her

"Hi." She greeted politely as she jump down from the tree

"Hn." Jaune grunted in response of her greeting "It seems we will be partner then. Pyrrha Nikos."

"It seems so." Pyrrha give Jaune polite smile despite his cold attitude

"My name Jaune Arc. Before we leave from here, pardon me for this."

Pyrrha blinked and about to ask what the matter, but she doesn't get chance as her body screaming for her to move and she quickly did. Leaping back, she just in time to dodge a swing from Jaune that almost cut her into two

She about to demanding explanation but just when she balance herself Jaune already there, his shield quickly smashed to her abdomen making her gasped out of pain. Rather than small shield, she feel as if a truck just hit her!

She feel herself hurled away, crashing to one tree and breaking it. Had she normal person, she will down in instant. Despite there no injury thank for Aura that covering body, but that doesn't mean they totally save. Aura covering people body like invisible armor, and one still can feel the impact if something hit the armor.

Though it depend on the 'armor' quality, Pyrrha herself slight prideful at her Aura, true she maybe feel not comfortable with her celebrity status but that doesn't mean she not proud of her strength

And it was thanks that she have quite amount of Aura that she not writhing in ground from pain. The moment her body crashed, she already rolled, ignoring the pain she unsheath her weapon, Miló instantly transformed to it sword form and Akoúo̱ on her left hand

She raise her shield and instantly blocking strike from Jaune sword, she feel her knee buckled down in instant and her eyes widen a bit at the power behind the swing. But not one to be stopped, she quickly twist her body, deflecting the strike before deliver spinning slash as counter attack

This time it was Jaune shield that meet with Pyrrha sword, however the man not showing any sign of being pressured under the woman strength. But just when he block the attack, Pyrrha already move, her legs smashed to Jaune shield, and she use it to propel herself away from Jaune

In quick, Miló change to rifle form, Pyrrha launched three quick shoot to Jaune who use his shield and swat away all the bullets before lunged at Pyrrha once again like a bull seeing red cape

But unlike before who unprepared, this time Pyrrha ready. Her sword clash against Jaune, deflecting his attack before the spartan moved with fluidity that surpassing anyone at her age as she deliver stabbing attack to the man who deflect it using his shield. But the Spartan not done, she allow the strength of Jaune to flow the her whole body, make her spin before giving the man kick

And again, Jaune raise his shield and block the attack but when he just block her, Pyrrha already crouched, his sword changed to javelin form and slashed to his leg with intent to sweep down the man

But it did not. The moment the javelin clashed against Jaune greaves, the attack perfectly blocked by his shoes, with quick snap of his leg, Pyrrha forced to abandon Miló in ground as she jumped back and avoid get slicing by Jaune sword

Pyrrha skidded in ground with Akoúo̱ in her left hand, her eyes narrowed to Jaune who taking stance. With quickly, he kick away the javelin far away from their position before lunged at Pyrrha, his shield instantly clash with Pyrrha's, making the girl stumble due to the man strength

Seeing this Jaune take another step and sword swinging down, intent to strike the girl. However to his shock, instead dodging, the red haired woman take step forward, his right palm extend and it touch his chest plate and.

He throwed away

The moment Pyrrha palm touch his armor, he feel inner impact to his chest and he soar back as if he being thrown away. The Black Knight eyes widen in small margin before he force his greaves down to the ground, digging the earth to prevent him from flying further

'What was that?' Jaune thought with wide eyes. The moment the Mistral champion touch him, he feel something big push his armor and he got blown away. Jaune can understand if Pyrrha able to do inner impact attack that pierce through his armor with simple touch and send him away

However what make him confused is there no damage. The pain he feel was also barely hurt, no, it like he barely feel anything! It like he just got yanked back rather than pushed

He doesn't have chance to think further as Pyrrha come to him once again, Miló back in her arm and she use it rifle form to give another barrage of shoots toward him. Jaune deflect them all once again easily as if he not trying, then his eyes narrowed when Miló throwed to him in javelin form

The javelin soaring to him, just when it throwed, the barrel that become part of the javelin fired, enchanting the speed, and power of the javelin that launched toward him faster than most bullet now

Jaune deflecting the spear using his sword away, but when he just did, Pyrrha appear from above, grabbing his javelin that now turned back to sword and slammed down toward him

Metal meet with metal in that instant, their grinding voice screeched in air, creating spark of flame around their wielder who stand toe on toe, locked in deadlock. But as soon it began, as soon it over. Jaune put pressure to his muscle, and with single movement, he push his opponent away, making the red haired girl skidding in ground as she try her best to not hurled due to his strength

'His strength... It monstrous! Among all people I had fight, he is the strongest one. Add the fact he also seems not just depend on sword and shield, the way he move his leg before showing he know how to fight without weapon.. He... He pretty good.' Pyrrha thought as she observing her 'partner'. The man power is truly something to be reckoned with, even now she can feel her muscle quite strained just by clashing against his attack

Not it going to stop her though, she still can keep going if the man wish to

'Skilled... Very skilled... For someone at her age, she pretty good. As expected from her, and she also not showing sign of exhausted.' Jaune thought with approval in his mind, he expect no less from Mistral Champion. Slowly, he fold his shield back to sheath and he lower his stance "You are good." Jaune complimented

Seeing his weapon sheathed and stance lowered, Pyrrha allow herself to do the same, she control her breathing and give the man smile "Thank you, you pretty good as well." She praised back

"Thanks." Jaune grunted as he put Crocea Mors to sheath back and wrap it on his left "I'm sorry for attacking you like that. I just want to see by myself how good you are. You see, I'm not one who judging people from gossip or rumor, I judge them by their kinetic language." He said in apologetic tone

"Its okay, I don't mind. I admit I kind of enjoy it a bit." Pyrrha accepted the apologize kindly "You truly strong Jaune, among all my enemy I dare to say you are the one who possess such amount of strength." Pyrrha eyes roamed to the trees that destroyed behind Jaune when saying this, prompting Jaune to give brief look to the area where he smash Beowolf before

"Thanks." Jaune replied simply "Well. Then shall we go to after the relic?" He offered

"Yeah, let's." Pyrrha nodded in agreement

They about to move, however sound of bush rustling caught their attention, in instant Jaune already has his sword drawn and Pyrrha take another fighting posture, they staring at the bush that twitching before it splitted to reveal

"Jaune?" Ruby asked with blink

"Ruby." Jaune blinked back

"Pyrrha!" Weiss blinked while staring at Pyrrha

"Weiss?" Pyrrha also blinked, surprise at the heiress sudden appearance

* * *

Somewhere around the forest

"NORA!" The orange haired girl yelled loudly while riding Ursa in like a man riding horse

* * *

There deafening silence as the four students glanced to each other owlishly. None of them speak as they keeping eye to the person that calling their own name

Then, it broken by Jaune

"And here I was thinking you going to find Yang first." Jaune remarked to Ruby

The petite girl give small grin and she ruffle her neck in sheepish manner "Well, I pretty much find the Princess here first so..."

"I'm not your partner! We didn't make eye contact!" Weiss groaned as she glaring at the petite girl, unconsciously making eye contact with her "And stop calling me that!"

"You do realize we are now being monitored right?" Jaune asked with quirked eyebrow, getting the heiress attention "Like it or not, she will be your partner. If you didn't make eye contact before, you just did second ago."

The heiress only grumble darkly, the man does have a point

"Beside, Ruby here quite good. I heard she facing infamous criminal Roman Torchwick and stop one of his attempt to steal dust." Jaune informed to the group

"What?!" Weiss asked in shock "Her?" She pointing to Ruby rudely who frowned at the attitude while Pyrrha give small look of respect to her fellow red hair

"Jaune! How can you know?" Ruby asked, as far she knew she only tell Yang. The news also covered slightly since she ask for it due to don't want sudden attention

"I go to store before attend to Beacon and guess which store I goes to?" Jaune answered with another question "When I ask to by dust the shopkeeper said he just got stolen so the stock not as much as usual and when I asking further, the old man said his store saved by reh haired girl with red hood and giant crimson scythe. That certainly very familiar right?" This is lie of course, however protecting Ruby Rose and make sure she grow into mature Huntress also one of his mission objective. And helping her like this is counting to help her grow, it obvious the Schnee heiress doesn't like her or underestimate the girl too much, so he decide to lend a hand

Weiss stare at the red haired younger girl with new light. Okay, maybe she judge her too fast, sure she act like a children but in her defense the girl is younger. Perhaps, she can let the Dust accident aside if the girl proved herself in combat later

"Well... It just happen I was in store so... I can't just abandon the store, I mean, I want to become Huntress and helping people! Sooo... Yeah.." Ruby grinned shyly at Jaune who merely chuckled

"Anyway, let stop chatting for now. We have relic to find." Jaune said, reminding them to their current goal

"Right." Weiss agreed in instant as she breaking from her stupor "There no use staying in here, it only going to make other team win first." She said

"Then... Let's go!" Ruby chirped happily to the group

As they began their journey, Pyrrha can't help but stare at the man clad in black armor. Judging by how he behave it clear he perhaps quite fond to her fellow red hair. He may look cold outside but it seems he not that cold, beside he also apologize twice for attacking her, add the fact he also doesn't care about her status as Mistral champion and he also good fighter

The red haired champion can't help but smile a little. She looking forward for the next four years working with him, truly it will be interesting experience

"What was that?" Ruby asked as she pointing to certain cave, prompting pause from the other group

"A cave?" Pyrrha drawled, staring at the cave with curiosity

"We should check it out!" Ruby suggested "It looks like the perfect place to hide the relics!"

"Well... Certainly it possible that the relic in there." Weiss said as she staring at the dark hole in the entrance. Like Ruby said, it does seems quite fitting place to hide the relics

'Ridiculous.' Jaune thought dully, they searching for a temple, does that place look like a temple or have temple inside it?

"I don't think, it is the place." Pyrrha also sounding skeptical as she observing the place

"Really? Why?" Ruby asked

"One, we looking for abandoned temple." Jaune answered her flatly "Does that place look like a temple?" He gestured to the large cave with dull face make Ruby looking sheepish a bit "Two, there big chance it actually nest for large Grimm, and while it is true until now I only fight Beowolves but doesn't mean it not exist. Remember what Headmaster Ozpin said before about few dangerous Grimm?" He reminded them

"Err, if you put it that way." Ruby sounding sheepish and Weiss also glanced away to avoid his look for supporting Ruby

"Rather than walk randomly, first we have to decide where north. The abandoned temple is in north right, so we have to find north first." Jaune told them

"Sounds good suggestion." Pyrrha agreed with her partner and nodded "Any idea how to do that?"

"Well, for one there method using shadow, it will take ten or fifteen minute but I guess it better than nothing. But first let get away from here, standing in front of possible-nest of Grimm is unwise and-" Jaune cut himself from speaking as he slowly lift his head to above

"Jaune?" Ruby called, confused at his sudden antic

"Ssh. Do you hear that?"

Everyone hearing that stop their activity and focused to their ears immediately. For fifteen seconds they fell to silence but they not heard anything, making Weiss frown a bit

"I don't heard anything."

"No, I heard something." Pyrrha said instantly, it was barely able to heard, but she caught it even it only a moment

"I don't-" Weiss paused when she heard some kind of sound... It like a... Screech?

"I will go check." Jaune said "Stay here for moment."

Without giving they chance to speak, Jaune jumped, straight two meters and reaching for one part of the rocky hill that bulged, then, he pull himself up and reaching for another one then continue to climbing

"Wow! He kinda look like a ninja!" Ruby commented with whistle

"He... Adequate." Weiss noted, this far the man not showing any sign of being stupid. He decent enough at least, hopefully thing can be said for his skill

Pyrrha doesn't make any comment, she only stare at her partner that goes up and now reaching on top of the cliff where the cave is "Jaune! Do you see something?!" She yelled from below

Just when she yelling, Jaune instantly jumping down, using his shield as a board and skidding down roughly. The moment he landed, they can see a hint of worry in his eyes "Quick! Hide in cave! A giant Nevermore coming this way!"

There not need to be told twice, everyone instantly ducking to the cave followed by Jaune. While they sure they can handle it, but if they can avoid fighting it then it would be better and while it also true Jaune capable to take it down by himself, but he have appearance to cover, add the fact he also ordered to not overprotective toward them and he agree with that. How can they grow if he keep protecting them?

It wasn't long before they hide in cave the heard very loud screech, one that seems shaking the cave for moment followed by large gust of wind near the entrance of cave, indicating the giant bird Grimm just went through

After a moment no one spoke or move, they still keep their mouth shut and not daring to move. Then, it broken by Ruby "Perhaps we should check it?"

"I will do it." Weiss offered as she walk out from her hiding place. As soon she out, she draw out Myrtenaster, summoning few white snowflake circle and use it as stairs to reach top of cliff. She saw the large Grimm bird has pass through them and give small satisfied smile

Jaune meanwhile suddenly feel chill in back of his hair, quickly he snapped toward the darkness behind him, his sword drawn out and his shield prepared. While it dark in here and Ruby and Pyrrha can't see, but it not problem for him

"Everyone, it safe to come out." Weiss called as she landed using her glyph in the ground

"Ok-mph!" Ruby paused when suddenly Jaune hand pressed to her mouth, prevent her from talking

"Don't. Talk. Aloud." He hissed, loud enough to make Pyrrha who can't see them able to heard him "Something behind us, walk out, slowly, and carefully. Got it, Ruby?"

"Okay." Ruby whispered back

Jaune nodded in satisfaction before he stand, however when he did that, his greaves stomp to one of rock and crushing it in instant, creating quite sound that reverberating in the cave

There silent between the three as Pyrrha and Ruby stare at Jaune who look down at his greaves with dull look 'Oh you gotta be kidding me.' He deadpanned

Then a sound of something clacking and low growl emitted from behind them, followed by small tremor around the cave indicating something _big_ , is moving inside the cave

"RUN!" Jaune roared

They bolted without any question

* * *

"The last pair has been formed, sir." Glynda reported as she tap her Scroll, showing screen of Nora and Ren "Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy... I can't possibly imagine how those two getting along until now." Glynda sighed

"Mmm." Ozpin merely hummed as his eyes still watching his own tablet, showing screen of Yang and Blake that approaching the temple, his eyes focused to the black haired girl

"Hu? It seems someone stumble to one of Death Stalker nest." Glynda said as she tapping her tablet and giving view of "Of course, it would be him. Why I'm not surprise." She deadpanned as she see Jaune, followed with Pyrrha, Ruby and Weiss run from Death Stalker that chasing them like mad bull, all while launching attack to the Grimm. Ruby using Crescent Rose in gun form, Pyrrha with her rifle, Weiss with her Dust spell.

And Jaune lastly who behind all the girl, covering them the moment Death Stalker claw swung at them and prevent it from getting too close, all while they keep moving backward and try to loss the giant Scorpion

"Hmm, that one of large Death Stalkers we have." Ozpin remarked, sounding nonchalant "At least they not meet with another Beowolf Alpha like Jaune did before."

It not like he worry about their safety, they will safe as long Jaune with them. The moment they found him, their live in ensured. However if Jaune forced to fight them by himself, there would be suspicion, and while he can handle the one that come from Pyrrha and Ruby, Weiss is another case. She is Schnee after all, if she asking to her family who close to James...

"Well... It seems they try to fight it off, they lure them to open area." Glynda noted as she see Ruby yelling they need to find area that open so they can strike it from numerous place if they intent to fight it. By doing this they accidentally run to where the temple was "Well what do you know? It seems Jaune not that unlucky after all." She commented as she see the boy manage to throw his shield and hit one of the Grimm large eyes, prompting it to shriek in anger and trashing for moment giving they chance to escape

It seems Jaune can pass this smoothly without problem, judging by how close they to temple they will able to flee if they move fast and left the Death Stalker behind

That until one of her camera caught sight of giant Nevermore spotting the Death Stalker and decide to follow it

"I take it back. He really that unlucky." Glynda deadpanned

Ozpin merely let out chuckle of amusement. Oh yeah, bringing Jaune here clearly one of his best decision

* * *

"Think we loss it?" Weiss panted as she try to regain her breath

"Maybe..." Jaune grunted, he appear to be fine, his eyes tracing to the deep forest, trying to caught any movement in the bush. Pyrrha on his side also do the same, still being wary and set her eyes to forest

"For now at least, but I sure it would chase us again. It better if we move now quickly." Pyrrha added as she knew the Grimm only distracted for moment

"Guys! That look like the temple!" Ruby called, prompting everyone turned to the direction she pointing and indeed, that place quite open and look like one "Yang!" Ruby yell when she see her sister from far

The blonde haired brawler turned around and see her sister, quickly her face set into one of joy "Ruby!"

Ruby rushing toward her sister with new speed despite she quite exhausted before, quickly she engulf her sister in hug and Yang happily accept it

"You made it!" Yang exclaimed happily as she release her sister and staring at her group who approaching "And you bring Your Knight in Black!" She added when notice Jaune in them much "And there Ice Princess to!"

"Don't call me that!" the dubbed 'Ice Princess' snapped at her while throwing glare

"Hello Yang." Jaune grunted in greeting before he notice Blake staring at him

Seeing the look, Ruby immediately talk "Blake! This is Jaune and Pyrrha! Jaune, Pyrrha, meet Blake." She said as she introduced her friend

"Blake Belladona." Blake said politely with small smile

"Jaune Arc."

"Pyrrha Nikos."

Both warriors introduced themselves back to the cat Faunus

"So this is the relic, a chess pieces..." Weiss observed the relics

"Which one you pick Yang?" Ruby asked

"Well, a little pony for me." Yang grinned as she held the Knight piece

"Then I will do the same!" Ruby declared but not before turned to Weiss "Is it okay Weiss?"

"Suit yourself." Weiss shrugged, truthfully after she getting know Ruby the girl seems not that bad. True she kinda loud, but she competent enough to follow their move when they try to loss the Death Stalker

"Okay!"

"What we should pick Jaune?" Pyrrha asked

"Take whatever you want." Jaune said, not bothered to turn to her as his eyes still focused to forest "In case if you all forget, we still has not fully escape." He remarked make Pyrrha eyes widen a bit at the Death Stalker that now probably searching for them

"Right." She instantly take the White rook that she observe

"Escape?" Yang blinked "From what?"

"Well... You remember when Headmaster Ozpin said there few dangerous Grimm?" Ruby said to her sister with sheepish look "We stumble upon one."

Yang blinked along with Blake before the pair turn to each other "Well,t hen let's get out of here and-"

A sound of bush rustled gain their attention as they turned to it, their weapons instantly drawn as they see Ursa come out from it. The Grimm looking at the group with glowing eyes before it suddenly fell down much to the group surprise and reveal a cheerful looking orange haired girl that familiar to Jaune

"Nora?" Jaune blinked, did she just ride that Ursa? He aware he weird, but he never try to ride a Grimm... Well he did ride Nevermore before but it not for fun, it to kill the Grimm by slicing it neck

"YEEEE-HAAAAW!" Nora cheered as she rolls off of the creature's back, then gets up and groans, then she look a bit saddened "Awwww... It's broken." She lamented

Then, following behind Nora is Ren who panting and she leaning a bit to the monster to support, he truly not that good in stamina aspect. On his defense, he have to fight near adult King Taijitu and also chasing after Nora who ride Ursa on it back like riding horse! "Nora! Please... Don't ever do that again." He panted as he looks up again and notices by the pink dotted outline of where his partner should be that Nora has run off again, and looks around frantically

"Ohhh! Shiny!" Nora said as she staring at the golden Rook piece before taking it "I'm Queen of the Castle~! I'm Queen of the Castle~!" She sing-songed while doing small dance

"NORA!"

Nora stopped dancing and glance at her friend who glaring before give small salute to him "Coming Ren!" She about to walk but notice Jaune is there and she beamed "Jaune!"

"Nora, hello." Jaune greeted back, he notice Ren running over to them, all while panting as if he just went through Hell Training "Hello to you too Ren, you okay?" He asked to the man

"H-Hello *pant* I'm good! *pant just... *pant* give me a second." Ren replied as he try to regain his breath

"Suit yourself." Jaune eyes locked back to the forest and they widened when he sense something big coming to them "But be quick I don't think we have long time because of-"

A sound of trees crushed and blown away, followed by deep screech and they turned to their right to see massive Death Stalker appear from the forest, it claw clacking threateningly and it red eyes glaring at them

"That." Jaune finished as he take stance, his sword released once again and the other did the same "Everyone already grab their Relics? Well then, there no point to stay here."

"Jaune right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs." She give small nod to Jaune "There's no point in fighting these things."

"Then." Jaune eyes lingering to one piece of the rock from the temple, quite large and able to use as seat "Let we." He kick the rock to above, making it soar a bit before it come down. "GO!" the pale blond boy spinning and deliver strong kick to the rock

The moment his greaves connected, the rock that look alike small pillar launched to the Death Stalker with speed that surpassing even bullet speed, ripping the air and slammed to the Death Stalker eyes, destroying the stone and make it into dust that splatting to it eyes as it let out shriek of pain and annoyance

"Wow!" Ruby remarked with awe, so do everyone as they just see the Black Knight just kick giant rock like it some kind of football and hit the target! "You got it in the eye, again!"

"It eyes is quite large. Now GO!" Jaune ordered as he begin to run, followed by everyone.

As they went through the forest and run to Beacon Cliff, they passed into another abandoned series of structures However not long after they began their escape, they heard another loud enraged screech and rise their heads above to see giant Nevermore hovering above them, Jaune and Weiss immediately recognize it as the same Nevermore that they seen before

'Of course, it wouldn't be that simple. Somehow I sure the Gods above hate me.' Jaune thought with groan

The Nevermore seems noticing this as it fly pass through them and now hovering above one of the giant pillar of the stone bridges, it giant wings extended before it flap it down, launching countless of feathers down like a rain of arrow down to the group

"Split!" Pyrrha barked as she start running, followed by Jaune and hide under the crumbling stone pillars. Everyone follow their lead as they start to go to the stones and use them as hiding place, dodging the projectiles that launched by the giant Nevermore

"Well, that's great!" Yang said sarcastically as she glaring at the Nevermore above them "With giant scorpion in our tail, and giant bird above, we all can die together!"

"Your sarcastic comment is not needed now!" Weiss yelled at her

As if being called, the Death Stalker brush out from the forest, rushing to them all while growling and clacking it giant claw together

"Run!" Ruby ordered as she jump out from her place in instant and the other also follow her act, they can't stay forever after all seeing they trapped. The Nevermore seeing it prey come out start to flap it wing again, glaring at them with it red eyes

"Nora! Distract it!" Ren yelled

"On it!"

The orange haired giggle as she jump out from her place, making the Nevermore shot another barrage of feathers but none of them hit the enthusiast girl. She draw out her grenade launcher, then shoot it to Nevermore, few misses but one hit it, sending burst of pink eletrcity around and make the bird screeched before retreating

As the girl grinning proudly at what she done, she unaware the Death Stalker looming over, claws raised in air before smack the girl, grabbing her with it claw and crunch her into pulp

At least that what going to happen had Ren and Blake not moved. With speed that surpassing any mundane men, they were there, both their weapons instantly clashed against the shell of their claws, blocking it from reaching the cheerful girl. At same time, Weiss dropped on Nora side, grabbing the girl waist before use Dust spell and launching the two away from the Death Stalker

And lastly, a black blur soar forward, the speed the man display surprise even Blake and Ren who aware that he actually the one in front line but now he already reach them back

The man cocked back his shield then he slam it to the Death Stalker mouth. A loud crunching sound echoed and could be heard by Ren and Blake who retreated and both of them grimaced. The shell armor that capable even brush off one of greanade launcher without scratch crushed, shatter, and broken the moment the shield that barely bigger than it mouth smashed to it

The Death Stalker let out shriek of pain as it massive body tumbling back from the hit, it multiple legs trying it best to keep it body balance so it not fall

"Go! Go! GO!" Jaune barked as he leaped back after pushing the Death Stalker. The Faunus and the east looking man did what he said as they began to run away, Jaune kick another stone nearby, hauling it to the Death Stalker, though it useless seeing the monster shell thick enough to block Nora grenade launcher without scratch

The Death Stalker promptly recovered from the pain quickly and let out another roar, this time it louder than before, showing now it really, really mad. It run toward them faster, claws swinging madly as if angry bull seeing red cape

Jaune take another step before rise his shield, swiftly he block the first swipe. The strength behind the giant claw enough to send him skidded one or two foot, but his posture and stance never deter as he rise it and deflecting another strike

Seeing this, Pyrrha stop from her way as she shift Miló to rifle form "Go! Go!" She yelled as she shoot her rifle, Ren who walking back toward him also give support while shooting the Grimm that currently engage Jaune in melee fight

"Your Partner must be pretty brave to dare engage giant Death Stalker like that." Ren remarked as he fire his own guns

"Well, he certainly possess quite strenght." Pyrrha smirked as she recall his partner strength during their small fight when they just meet moment ago

The Death Stalker having enough to the man, quickly brought it stinger up before slam it down. This time instead blocking it, Jaune leaped back and dodge it, allowing it stinger to buried in ground instead, trapping it. He quickly turn around and begin to run, it not like he can't beat it but the idea of someone able to take down full matured Death Stalker by himself is quite attracting attention

"Jaune! Get over here!" Pyrrha yelled as she now already resume to running with Ren and Blake on her side

Jaune increase his speed, however his eyes caught something come from the corner of the bridge and he yelled "Nevermore on your right!"

Pyrrha turned and see the giant bird coming, she quickly jump back as far as she possible along with Ren and Blake just in time to dodge the bird that smashing the part of the bridge where they stand, destroying it

When Pyrrha balanced herself, her eyes widen in horror as she see Jaune still on other side alone, with the Death Stalker now that chasing him after freeing it trapped stinger before

"We got to get back! Jaune still there!" Ruby yelled as she also catch Jaune act, he actually on her side before he run back to help Blake and Ren

"And how you going to do that, in case you forget we still have that!" Weiss gestured to the Nevermore who flying to them again

"Then do you suggest to abandon him?" Blake asked icily

"Of course NO!" Weiss yelled, until now Jaune proved to be decent companion it would be so sad if he dead! Add the fact she not a person who letting someone dead in front of her! Not if she can help! "I suggest we take care the bird first and-WATCH OUT!"

The group once again quickly resume their running as barrage of feathers rained down to them, they all quickly entering to the part of the stone building and dodging the deadly projectiles

"Damn it!" Pyrrha groaned as she look helplessly to her partner who now blocking strike from Death Stalker. And while she see the man is strong and able to hurt the giant Grimm, but it clear judging by the way he being knocked back and skidding in ground he will lose sooner or later

"Great, now how the hell we going to help him?" Yang groaned as she glaring at the giant Nevermore that flying around

Ruby try her best to calm her mind. Her friend now in danger! Her friend who keep supporting her ever since she enter Beacon and barely know him! The last thing she could do now is not panicking!

Then, her silver eyes catch glimpse of the feathers that lodged to the stone bridges, she notice they twitching in elastic manner and give her idea

"We can reach him! See those feathers? They look elastic, we can use it to propel ourselves!" Ruby said her idea to everyone "However, few have to stay here and distract the other one." She added as she notice the Nevermore approaching them

"I will go." Pyrrha said, her tone clearly speak that she won't accept 'no'

"I will go as well then." Ren added, the guy try to help him before if not it can be him and Blake trapped with Death Stalker over there

Blake seems share the same thought with Ren as she cocked her weapon "I will-"

"I go with Ren!" Nora chirped, cutting the Faunus from offering herself

"Then, it settled." Ruby nodded "Now, let get out of here before it crashed to here!" Ruby said as she see the Nevermore flying toward where they stand now

"Ha! You got quite plan ther Rube!" Yang grinned, happy seeing her sister look quite dependable in situation like this

"Incoming!" Weiss warned as she see the Nevermore getting close

"Okay! 3, 2, 1, GO!" Ruby ordered and they all began to move

* * *

Meanwhile Jaune clicked his tongue as he glaring at the Death Stalker, his shield deflecting another of the giant creature claw, before he twist his body and dodge a stinger that almost piercing him

Truthfully, he can crush this Grimm by himself if he want. But right now, he being watched and he can't do much. The only thing he can do is stay on defensive while giving the other time to run so he can go all out when they gone

'Why the hell they not retreating! The Nevermore probably going to after me if they did and I can handle both of them!' Jaune groaned as he use his sword and parry away the stinger that launched to him, he can sense the other from here and knew right now they not moving at all!

He briefly spare small glance to behind him to see... Why Nora, Ren and Pyrrha hopping on Nevermore feathers like that? Wait! Are they going to-

"Heads up Jauneeee!" Nora yelled as she launched herself, she flipped in air, shifting her grenade launcher into a massive hammer. Then she click the trigger, propelling herself further as she spin before raise the giant hammer and smash it to the giant Death Stalker head, cracking it armor in process and damaging the scorpion monster as it body embedded to the ground painfully

But the victory only for moment, as the time the Death Stalker fell, it already move it stinger toward Nora, intending to skewer the girl and kill her. Fortunately before it can happen, a sound of something spinning screeched in air before it smacked to the stinger, changing it direction and saving the girl

Jaune see Pyrrha crouching on his side, grabbing back the shield she throw and soon followed by Ren who rolling and use his guns quickly to launch another shoots at the massive scorpion

"You okay Jaune?" Pyrrha asked as she give brief glance to him, she notice the man panting while have sweats drenched most his face now, he appear to be quite exhausted, well it make sense seeing he take full matured Death Stalker just by himself

"I'm fine, moreover, why you come here?" Jaune asked

Even Nora and Ren found themselves stopped for moment when hearing Jaune question to Pyrrha who show shocked face at the pale blond hair

"To help you of course! What else?!" Pyrrha snapped back

Jaune frowned at that. It not necessary, doesn't she aware how stupid that sounded? Risking survival of three people over one person? That was ridiculous!

He about to said it to the woman, however his eyes briefly fell to Nora who now knocked back and standing with them. He can talk later, right now they have more important thing to do.

"Well then, let take that Grimm down." Jaune said with small smirk, if they survive through this then it can be concluded as training for them, making they stronger and it was one of his mission objectives

The group bracing their weapons as they stared to the Death Stalker that approach them with screech of anger.

"Any plan?" Ren asked

"I got one." Jaune grunted, since they now fight in open area and no longer need to worry about Nevermore, dealing with Grimm that in ground won't be problem -for him of course- "Ren, distract it for moment, can you do that? Pyrrha and I will make the opening."

"Sure." Ren grunted as he cocked his gun

"Pyrrha after we make opening and retreated, can you use your spear and launch it to that cracked part?"

"No problem."

"Good, Nora, when I got back, prepare to swing me to it. Don't worry, I will use my Aura so I not damaged."

"Okay then!"

"Good, now GO!"

Pyrrha and Jaune dashed to the Grimm, followed by Ren from behind them. The Death Stalker screeched before launching it both claw to them, intent to swat them away but Pyrrha shield and Jaune's block them, deflecting the attack while Ren quickly jumped when the opening created

He use the Grimm head as footstep before jumped again, then latched himself to the creature tail while bring his gun to it stinger soft joint and begin to shooting it. Pyrrha quickly retreated as the Grimm brought down it massive claws again but Jaune rise both his shield and sword then parry the attack away, albeit it strong enough to knock him back

However instead hurled, the pale blond man flipped himself in air, leg extended back as he yelled "Pyrrha now!"

"On it!"

Pyrrha quickly hurl her javelin and clicking the trigger, making the speed and the strength of the spear increased as it soared and nail the Grimm head where it armor cracked due to Nora previous hit

"Nora, Hit me! Ren, JUMP!"

"WHOOOO!" Nora let out cheerful yell as she swing Magnhild in it hammer form to Jaune incoming leg, the body crouched a bit in air and let his greaves planted to the Magnhild blunt area before he launched to the Grimm once more and his shield raised, just when Ren release his grip from the scorpion tail and leaped away

"Good night, little Grimm." Jaune smirked cruelly before he brought his shield and slammed it to the spear, nailing Miló further and pierce through it entire heady, followed by his shield that smashed and destroy it shell fully, embedding the Grimm to the ground fully. The monster give one final twitch while have it body buried in earth before it fell dead

"Hmph. Finally." Jaune snorted in satisfaction. This is the longest time he fight with Grimm! Most of Grimm he face not even lasted higher than five minutes! This one meanwhile is alive for almost half hour! Albeit he never use his full strength in here

He pull out Miló from his place and throw it to Pyrrha who caught it "Great job everyone, target eliminated." He said to them

"That kind of awesome." Ren said as he place StormFlower back to his sides. In his opinion, it not everyday you can find four First Year student able to take down full mature Death Stalker

"Yaayyy! And the big villain fell to the Mighty of Queen Nora and her companion!" Nora cheered loudly while swinging her hammer around in jovial manner

"That was good plan Jaune." Pyrrha grinned as she playfully punch Jaune shoulder armor "I admit I still kinda surprise when Nora swing you to the Death Stalker like basbeall. Did you hurt anywhere?"

"No, I able to use my Aura as temporary shield and use it as pillar to strengthen my jump when Nora launch me." Jaune shook his head negatively as he turned around to see... "Now that, is not something you see everyday." He commented

The group turned and immediately gawked at what they see. In Nevermore beak, Yang Xiao Long hold herself while blasting explosion after explosion inside the Grimm mouth, it take large amount of guts to do that!

Then, they see the Nevermore crashed to the cliffs due to lost focus from the pain. Although it recovers quickly, but just when the Nevermore starts to fly back up, Weiss is there as she hops over to the ruin it's lifting off of and freezes the tip of its feathery tail to the ground, leaving it stuck in the same spot despite its flapping.

The group watched with further fascination as Blake fires the pistol portion of Gambol Shroud over to Yang, and the two tighten it between the columns so Ruby can jump on the center with Crescent Rose and bend it back into Weiss' black sigil, right next to the caster.

Then, Ruby fired, like an arrow that let loose by giant. The petite haired girl soar to the flying Nevermore. Rose petals flying from her ascent. Wth each new shot, she gets closer and closer to the trapped Grimm until her scythe catches the Nevermore's neck in its blade and causes them both to fall to the cliff wall. Weiss raises her sword and creates a series of white circles up the wall, which Ruby dashes through by firing the entire way up.

"Now that... What I call amazing." Jaune grunted as he see the Nevermore dragged by Ruby. And it indeed impressice seeing the girl herself is smaller than the Grimm beak! And yet, she still keep going, up, up, and UP until the Nevermore stuck to the edge of cliffs. Then the girl scythe finally sliced through it thick neck and beheaded the creature completely as Ruby lands beside the severed head while the body of the giant Nevermore falls lifeless to the ruins and crevice below

"Wow!" Nora gasped in awe "She's so cool! Don't you see it Ren! She goes to 'Cya!', 'Ha!' And 'WHOOSH!' Then, 'ca-kling!' She kill it!" She shouted as she shaking Ren cheerfully

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Now stop shaking meee!" Ren groaned as he feel slight dizzy being shaken like a ragdoll

"That girl... She really live up to her reputation." Jaune commented with small smirk as he stared up at Ruby who smiled down from above the cliffs

"Agree, and to think she younger two years than us. I can't imagine how skilled she would be if she at our age." Pyrrha chuckled in agreement

* * *

"Well, that settle it." Glynda said as she staring at the Jaune and Ruby group "While I'm not surprise Jaune group able to take down Death Stalker, but I kind of surprised a bit at Ruby Rose group."

"You shouldn't underestimated them Glynda. Yang and Ruby is good, they can be considered as low B-rank Hunter already and when they graduated I sure they will become A or higher Huntress." Ozpin commented while take a sip to his mug "Blake Belladona herself is former member of White Fang, one that experienced and Weiss Schnee from Schnee family. They are quite individuals, in fact had Jaune is only normal person it should be his group that shocking to able beat one of our matured Death Stalker."

"You have point Professor." Glynda grunted as she shift her glasses "Then, the group finally settled?"

"Indeed, though I kind of disappointed. I was hoping Jaune will on one team with Ruby Rose so he can keep an eye on her." Ozpin lamented, albeit his voice remain nonchalant "Then again, perhaps Ms Nikos would be good candidate for Amber power if her strength growth keep like this." He said as he staring at the red haired spartan who smiling at Jaune

"You do know you can change the pair if you wish right? You are the Headmaster after all." Glynda pointed

"Now, now, where the interesting of that?" Ozpin asked with small smirk "Fate, Destiny or Luck has spoken, there no need to manipulating what already happen. Let it play like water flowing down." He said with small poem as his eyes lingering betweeen Jaune, Ruby and Pyrrha

* * *

 **Andddd done! Wohoo! The test for the Beacon Academy finally finish! Yayy!**

 **As you all can see, I decide to stick with the Canon team! Albeit I wish to have Yang and Ruby go with Jaune and Pyrrha in first place. We all knew now what Jaune full mission in this chapter, and a glimpse of how powerful he is**

 **He able to smash through Death Stalker armor if he wish to, yes. He can do that without any difficult if he goes all out, but he limited himself a bit in here. As you can see, he undercover 'agent' so he can't just act rashly and flaunt over his strength like some kind of Gary Stu. And there matter of his personality as well, you all can see it in here when he handle himself in fighting.**

 **Some pepple ask why this fic put into crossover with Fate. Well, duh, Jaune power will be based on a certain Servant, it using element of Fate, does that not enough? -_-"**

 **Although trust me, there will be few of Type-Moon elements that going to come in future, as well Bleach, though the latter will be only minor**

 **And before you all protest about Weiss being OOC in here, maybe she bit OOC seeing I'm not Monthy Oum -God bless his soul, I just found out he dead! God damnit! Why?! WHY?! His anime is soo amaazing! WHYYYY?!-. My point is, she doesn't have argument with Ruby due to Jaune presence alter it, instead of making herself look like fool in Weiss eyes, Ruby got praised and complimented by Jaune, something that make Weiss give the younger girl a respect even only a bit.**

 **Anyway! Next chapter will be another interactions between Jaune and other Characters as well their day in Beacon Academy!**

 **So this is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**

 **P.S : One question, does Grimm have a blood? If they does then why the heck Scientist in RWBY not try to extract the blood and study it?**


	4. It Just the First Day!

**Chapter 3. It Just the First Day!**

* * *

Ozpin currently sitting in his desk, signing over various documents and reading them, his mug like always on his side. It just been few hours after the initiation test finish, and after that he had announced the teams of the First Year

It has been quite late though seeing the iniitation done in afternoon and the team selection is done early night, right now most of the First Year probably already sleep seeing they all tired from their activity

The door of his office suddenly knocked, gaining Ozpin attention. He knew who coming so he put dow his documents, this one need to be handled seriously after all

"Come in." He called

The door swung open slowly and in polite manner, revealing certain man clad in black armor walking in. His metal greaves make clacking sounds as they meet the surface of the floor

"Jaune..." Ozpin greeted in small soft tone

"Good Evening, Sir." Jaune greeted back, his usual nonchalant voice gone and replaced by firm and respectful tone

Seeing this Ozpin inwardly sigh, Jaune always like this. Stiff and rigid like a soldier. Then again, he can't blame him to act like this seeing he indeed is soldier "At ease Jaune, I did not call you today for talking about mission." The moment he said that, the Headmaster can see the Knight shoulder sagged a little, his muscle that tense before relaxed. The Headmaster give him small smile before continuing

"I call you today because you must be have question for me."

Jaune stare at the man, the Knight appear to be contemplating his word wisely before spoke "Yes, Sir. I do."

"Hmm... Is this about you being Team Leader?"

"Correct." Jaune admitted "I know it not my place to question you Sir but... Surely you knew I'm not type of man who lead."

It was true. The moment he declared as Team Leader, none more surprised than him. Jaune himself know that by any mean he not type of person who led, he is Knight, a warrior, he follow order not the other around

"And yet, your performance facing Death Stalker in forest spoke otherwise." Ozpin pointed

"Sir, there difference between Strategist and Leader. What I display only counted as strategist act, but to lead? I humbly admit that I did not have the capability."

Jaune truthfully really curious. Ozpin surely knew that he is right. The Headmaster should know his limitation. Point Jaune Grimm, ten adult Death Stalker or brood of giant Nevermore and he will slaughter them all. Tell him to fight dozen Hunters with nothing but a stick, he will beat them all, hard enough to ensure they will have trauma in future.

But give him army to lead... He doesn't know what to do with them...

"Well..." Ozpin sighed, he actually try to give small talk to make Jaune lightened but obviously it not working "It seems like always, pleasantries never useful to you." Ozpin eyes then gain a gleam, and Jaune stiffened as his body went rigid and his posture back to before, like a soldier in presence of general "The reason why I pick you as leader is for experience."

"Experience..?" Jaune repeated with confused tone

"Yes. Surely you aware when you in here it would be impossible for you to keep silent and not socialize with people. If you keep act like this sooner or later people will notice it, and that is something we avoid now."

"I see... So you give me Leader position so I can communicate with other better."

"Yes, while it too rash but it method can be effective at same time." Ozpin nodded in confirmation "There big chance this mission will be long, and if you able to communicate with people around it will be better. You won't know what information you gain just by listening to people you consider as not important."

Jaune put thoughtful face as he processing what Ozpin said. The Headmaster has a point, skill to communicating with other truly needed seeing he now undercover. And he forced to take role as leader so he can get more information by socialize with other Leader group

"But Sir, how about my leading skill?"

"I had monitor you the moment you come here, so far I must admit I surprised at how well you handle people around you." Ozpin said to his Knight "You handle Ruby Rose self esteem problem very well by encouraging him like that. You also pointing Weiss Schnee flaw without hesitate and after that you give her solution of her problem." He paused to sip his mug before continued "So far, you handle it pretty well already. I guess you can continue what you did, however if I may make suggestion please refrain to talk about... Your view to the World."

"May I ask why?" Jaune asked, blinking in slight surprise

The Headmaster of the Beacon Academy stare at him dully. For someone that sharp, the boy can be quite dense in few topics. He let out sigh and rub his temple "You're aware you not normal right Jaune? What people would think if you share that view of yours to other?"

"Ah..." Jaune face gain understanding look at that

Ozpin seems satisfied seeing Jaune understand face. The boy really socially awkward, one of thing that troublesome because his isolation. Then again, it was thanks to that the boy not gaining attention. It clearly wasn't possible to try cover the boy if he send to normal school seeing he able to break iron pole like it kind of twig when he at age of eight

And he did that accidentally, if Jaune sended to live with people when he still child, people will notice him and his monstrous strength, there no way he can get to society without accidentally breaking or destroying something. Or worse, someone

Seeing there nothing to talk, he about to dismiss the boy, it already late after all and he also wish to sleep. But the Headmaster of Beacon halt that thought when notice Jaune putting thoughtful face

"Is there something else you wish to ask?" He offered

"Sir... If some students ask me for help what I should do?" Jaune asked

"Help? Like what?"

"For example, if I recall Jenny often said things about prank. Yes, I aware that common teenager seems love to doing prank so..."

Ozpin allow himself to sigh as he place his mug to his desk and rub his temple. Perhaps, he should send the boy to society along with Glynda for a months or year at least before assign him to his academy.

* * *

Pyrrha let out small groan as she heard the alarm of her clock on. Eyes still closed, she move her body up, hand extended and searching for the clock. When she find it, the Spartan Huntress turn it off in instant, she move her body to raise slowly while stretching her arms and stiffle yawn

She open her eyes slowly and allow it to roam for moment, adjusting her pupils with the light around her. After few seconds she turned her head to the left and notice one of her team member, Nora Valkyrie still sleeping. The orange haired girl snuggling in her pillow while let out small cute snore, her childhood friend Lie Ren, sleeping without any sound

She blinked when notice there no sign of her Leader, the bed where he supposed to sleep on Ren side is empty. Since yesterday they too tired to unpack, they decide to sleep in simple manner. Using two beds that joined, Pyrrha and Nora together while Ren with Jaune

Pyrrha herself doesn't have problem to sleep in same room with men. Nora herself also appear to be same, so there no problem in that part. Though it kinda troubling to have your clothes and underwear putting together with men, and while Nora seems doesn't mind but Pyrrha did

Not she can do anything though seeing the Headmaster said one team only can have one room.

'Hmm... I wonder where is he? In bathroom perhaps?' Pyrrha thought as she staring at Jaune pillow and blanket that cleaned already

Truthfully, Pyrrha found Jaune presence to be enjoyable. The man maybe not speak much yesterday but he allow his action to spoke, showing sign that he pay attention to them and seems willing to make they comfortable

And he also seems not bothered by her celebrity status, he talk to her normally, regarding her as comrade and not even asking or mention about her past or status as Mistral Champion at all.

She really enjoy it when speaking with him, really she is. It been quite a while she can have chat with people who doesn't see her celebrity status and it feel nice to have proper conversation once again

She glanced at the clock and notice it still 6:15 AM. Class start at nine, which mean they still have 2 hours to get ready.

She briefly wondering where her leader but decide to brush it off, she need to go to bath first. She slowly stand, making sure to not make any voice and let her teammate that still sleep bothered

She take some towel and bring some cloths with her, just when she about to go to bathroom, the door of their room opened and revealing Jaune who carrying... Giant boxes that packed together on his back and hands. There rope that tied to his belly as well and she can see the man pulling something through it

"Ah, Pyrrha you awake, good morning." Jaune grunted as he greet the Mistral champion

"Morning Jaune. You early." Pyrrha greeted back, she staring at the boxes that her leader bring, all of them at least surpassing his own body and look heavy but the man appear not to be tired at all "Jaune, what was those?"

"This?" Jaune gesturing to the boxes he carry "A furniture to make Bunk Bed." He answered, make the red haired Huntress blinked "It obvious this room is cramped, and we still not pull out our stuff so it better if we use bunk bed."

"Ah..." Pyrrha give understanding nod, the room indeed a bit cramped. Right now while it look big but they has yet to unpack their stuff, sleeping in Bunk Bed will saving space "Do you need help?" She offered seeing the man carry the furniture by himself

"I got this, you can help to make them later, if you want to take bath then please do."

"Okay..." Pyrrha sounding unsure as she staring at Jaune who drag the boxes, she want to help him obviously but the man seems persistent. Well, he does possess super strength, able to knock back giant Death Stalker by himself is enough to proof his power 'Speaking about super strength, I wonder how he do that? Even most professional Hunter doesn't have strength like that. Does it his Semblance?' She thought questioningly as her mind wander to his fight yesterday

"Pyrrha, can you move aside a bit?"

"Ah? Y-Yeah! Sure. Sorry." She stammer a bit as she take step aside. Her eyes following the boxes his carry and found the one he pull actually quite long, longer than three meter at least

* * *

"Well... All of you already awake and clean yourself." Jaune grunted as he staring at his team who clad in Beacon Academy uniform. Pyrrha and Nora appear to be fine -the latter quite energetic- while Ren a bit bleary "Now is 07:18 AM, we still have one hour and thirty minutes before we must go to class so we not late." He then walk toward one of the box, opened it and reveal metal pole "This is furniture to make Bunk Bed. Seeing this place appear to be a bit cramped, I decide to arrange our bed to bunk one."

"Oohhhh! Bunk Bed!" Nora whistled as she take step forward and began to open one box, her eyes practically sparkling the moment she see the furniture inside

"This is the blueprint." Jaune handed it to Ren, Pyrrha and Nora -who take it without looking at him- "If we start build it without problem then we will done in fifteen minutes and we also still have times to unpack our things." He explained as he see Ren and Pyrrha read the paper

"This Bunk Bed using Dust?" Ren asked with quirked eyebrow

"Yes. I bought the one who strong and use Dust to empower it structure. It also automatic one, all you need only pieces them together and set the Dust then it will strengthen them, enough to hold 210 Kilograms like small elevator. These Dust will hold for Four or Five years, same time when we graduated from here."

"Wait, wait." Pyrrha perked up when notice some word as she looking at her Leader with surprise face "Bought? Jaune, where you got these?"

"In city obviously." Jaune answered

"City?" Pyrrha gawked this time "When?"

"This morning. You see me dragging it right?"

"Yes! But... Jaune! You must be awake so early! When you goes to city?! Moreover which store that open this early?!" Pyrrha asked in shocking voice

"And these also must be _very_ expensive." Ren added, eyes roaming to the metal pole he hold now warily, doesn't want to break expensive things now right?

"How much of it?" Pyrrha demanded instantly, eyes narrowed and hand placed on her hips in posture that said 'You better tell me or else!'

"Well there store that open actually surprisingly when I goes to city this 5:00AM. As for the price... Hmm... Let see..." Jaune rubbed his chin in thoughtful manner "There discount around 40% if you buy two. One is about 900 Lien, so four is 2880 Lien."

"2880... Lien?" Pyrrha croaked out, that... That was a lot of Lien! You can practically buy a house and land with that much of money!

"2880 Lien..." Nora raising her fingers in counting manner while mumbling under her breath before she give up and turned to Ren who also stare at their Leader with gawked face "Ren, how much pancake I can get with that amount of Lien?"

"You can make pool of pancake Nora." He answered automatically as he still staring at his Leader with flabbergasted face

"Pool... Of... Pancake..." Nora mumbled, droll began to leak out from her mouth as she imagining herself jump down to the pool of pancake and start swimming in the syrup and eating all the pancake

"Jaune!" Pyrrha is all but calm as she let out shriek "Surely there another Bunk Bed furniture that cheap right?! Heck, we can even gather woods and made it by our own!"

"The safety of them is not guaranteed." Jaune replied calmly, appear to be unfazed "This one, I already test it by myself and found them truly safe. And it in front of me as well so I buy it in instant. Save a lot of time and this also easy to made."

"B-But! Jaune! We didn't need it!" Pyrrha yelled again "2880 Lien... Those amount of money can be used for better use! Rather than use it to buy Bunk Bed."

"Wrong, Pyrrha, as a Huntress and Hunter there will be time we going to need rest. If you have improper bed it can affect your health and performance in job, which resulted mission fail and people dead. Surely 2880 Lien is cheap prize for someone life?"

Pyrrha began to sputtered incoherently at the response. While that is right but... This is only bed! What for 2880 Lien beds for?!

"Jaune." Ren decide to step in, even he also looks exasperated "What Pyrrha mean is, Huntress or Hunter should be able to sleep even in uncomfortable place in case for emergency."

"Right." Pyrrha nodded in agreement "These... These only wasting money Jaune and..."

"So you didn't like it?" Jaune asked with small frown

"No!" Pyrrha denied instantly "We like it, we really did but Jaune the prize of these beds is..."

"Hmm... And here I think these would make you comfortable." Jaune mumbled before he pull out book from his pocket, everyone see the title '101 way to become good Leader' "According to this book if things make your team not comfortable then best to swipe it away." He read aloud, eyes then roamed to the pile of boxes before he cracked his fist "Then it best if I destroy them."

 **"""NO!"""** Pyrrha, Ren and Nora instantly shouted at same time, for different reason of course. Pyrrha and Ren doesn't want the money got wasted while Nora don't want to loss her Bunk Bed! She always want one when she child!

"Just... Just... Jaune..." Pyrrha sighed aloud, she appear to be exhausted more than yesterday when fighting with Grimm "Can you refund these things?"

"When I ask the seller there no refund." Jaune shook his head make the red haired woman sighed again

"I... Guess... We can sell it then to someone else with half price at least." Pyrrha said in weak tone

"I don't think someone willing to bought it, not with that prize." Ren pointed as he rub his temple "Why you decide to buy four anyway?"

"Stock, just in case if something happen." Jaune answered swiftly "What with the problem? I still have much Lien in my Bank that unused."

Technically he true. Arc family is quite rich, being descendant of Heroes and most of their family members working as Hunter, and all of them mostly only used to forge weapon or other things since they doesn't have problem to sleep in humble place. Jaune live while have Ozpin paying for him and his sister, so the money in there is often unused, thousand of Lien is much, yes, but Jaune bank still packed with quite money

"But this is too much!" Pyrrha said in exaggerated tone, then her eyes roamed to book he hold "And what with that book anyway?"

"Ah, this?" Jaune rise the book to show it to them "I will be honest. I'm not Leader type, I'm strategist if you wish to know, yes I admit but not leader, there difference. I maybe can lead you to face Grimm, but other problem? No. That's why I buy this book to help me become better leader." He told them before open it and reread it "And in here said, a good Leader must make sure his team always in good condition. Sleeping is one of things we do everyday so I decide to help you all in that aspect." He declared to them

Hearing that, Ren and Pyrrha, even Nora paused and looking to each other before they turned to Jaune who staring back at them with neutral face

"Oh Jaune..." Pyrrha sighed softly

"You not need to went _that_ far." Ren spoke, his voice a bit gentle and filled with mirth -though there hint of exasperation as well- as he give his fellow man small smile

"Jaune-Jaune is good man! You just need to lead us like yesterday and we happy enough!" Nora declared as she grinning at him

"Lead you in battle and daily life is different." Jaune said

"Not really..." Pyrrha pointed with smile "Don't you remember what you said to Ruby yesterday? Sometime, things only become complicated because we think too much." She quoted back make the man blinked

"Huh? I guess you right in that part." Jaune murmured as he rub his chin "Thanks everyone, I will think about it further."

"No problem Jaune!" Nora grinned happily

"Don't mention it." Ren grunted

"You our Leader, it our job to help you when you need it." Pyrrha said genuinely

"Hn." Jaune grunted, accepting the words of his teammate. If they truly think so then as Leader he will accept them. He suddenly remember the current time and his eyes went to the beds "Let get back to topic seeing we have limited time. If those make you uncomfortable I can break them." Jaune suggested again

"No Jaune. We will use them." Pyrrha rather fight another Death Stalker than throwing them away. Even if Jaune seems not bothered by what he just did but it doesn't change the meaning behind those Bunk Beds. Their Leader went to store, buying beds for them and carrying them by himself from city to here! She will treat this bed carefully from now on! "Just make sure you discuss with us again if you wish to do things like this."

"Okay." Jaune open his book briefly "It also said in here 'Good Leader always discussing with his group first before making decision". Clearly this one must be noted." He quoted before closing the book "Then, let get started to make the beds."

"""Yes!""" Pyrrha and Nora cheered while Ren only speak with normal tone

* * *

"Andddd done!" Nora cheered as she hopped back few times, looking to the Bunk Beds with big grin plastering in her face

"I must admit... The beds does look good." Pyrrha commented as she looking to the bed

The Bunk Beds color is silver metallic, with few unique decorations. And it also look quite strong, the Bunk Beds even have cabinets that quite big so they can store their clothes or other stuff so they can save some space

"I take dibs on above!" Nora declared

Hearing that Ren grimaced. Just thinking to sleeping under enthusiastic Nora bring some bad thought. The way Nora moving... He clearly doesn't wish to become sandwich if the bed fall

Then again, this bed quite expensive and it material also empowered by Dust. So it clearly not normal Bunk Beds. But then again, this is Nora he talking about

While Ren contemplating the con and pro, Pyrrha turned to Jaune "I guess I will take the above one as well then?" She asked

"If you wish to." Jaune grunted, appear to have no problem with that before he glanced to his watch "7:40. Longer than I thought." He murmured "Well, let unpack our stuff then afterward we can take small breakfast. A bread or toast would be fine as long we eat, you need to eat in morning after all." He told them

The JNPR team do as what their Leader told, beginning to put out their belonging and place it. Nora happily humming and putposter of Sloth and few kind of animal, followed by pancake picture, making the bubbly girl drooled over the picture

Ren put out small decoration like painting and eastern looking figurine, placing them in few places so people can see them. Pyrrha also do the same as she place some painting that showing people fighting and also small music box

Jaune himself pull out few books he just bought or bring. The one he buy mostly is one that give tips how to become good Leader while the one he carry is the book about how to use weapons properly. When he searching through his bag he notice something familiar and take it out

It was a pack of pictures, the pale blond haired Hunter pick it and looking to it. The moment his eyes lay upon it, small and fond smile crossed to his usual stoic face. It truly bring some memories when see pictures like this

Pyrrha who notice her leader stop unpacking his stuff look to him and see he now smile fondly while holding some picture. She consider to creep behind him to take look of it but decide to against it, his leader have his own privacy after all so she ask aloud

"Jaune?" She called, breaking the man from his stupor "What was that?" She asked

"Nothing." Jaune informed as he put the pictures back "Just some pictures of me and my family. Bring some memories back." He said as he stand, he tightened his tie and look around "I already done my stuff. Can I go outside for moment? I want to check on Ruby team."

Pyrrha eyebrow quirked when her fellow red haired woman mentioned "You seems awfully close to Ruby."

"Ohhh! Does Jaune-Jaune have crush on Ruby?" Nora gushed instantly, giddiness clear in her voice

"No." Jaune shook his head "I'm not that close to Ruby, but I will try to." He said, making his whole team blinked at the innuendo. He bring out his book again and open it to certain page "According in here. "A Good Leader always discuss things with other Leader and sharing their experience together to improve their own team." So I will have talk with Ruby and ask her how she will handle her team in future." Add the fact he also have to keep an eye on her as well, it can be considered as hitting two Nevermore with one arrow

"Well.." Pyrrha share unease glance to Ren, while that was true and not wrong. But he doesn't to make it sounded so exasperated "I guess there won't be any harm done. But I coming with you." She said

"Suit yourself."

With that, Jaune and Pyrrha goes out from their room, the red haired woman began to look around the corridor "Where Ruby place?" Pyrrha asked

"In front of ours." Jaune pointed "I heard Ruby sound last night from there when I go out." He added when notice Pyrrha questioning look "Let me knock." He knocked the doors a bit loud to get the people in the room attention

"Yes? Who is it?" Ruby voice come through the door

"Its me, Jaune and Pyrrha."

"W-Wha?! Jaune! Wait! Wait a moment!"

There sound of multiple objects crashed, followed by yelp from Yang and another one from Ruby. The man glanced to Pyrrha who also looking back at him with rather unease look

Then the door opened, revealing Ruby in her academy uniform plus the red cape, the girl open the door only small portion that it only her head can be seen

"Jaune! Pyrrha! Good morning!" Ruby said with small sheepish grin "What are you two doing visiting this early?"

"We just wish to inform you that our Team soon will be go to breakfast. Seeing now is about to reach 8:10 AM and class start in 09:00, we think we can spend around twenty or thirty minute to take some food." Jaune informed "Of course, we wish to invite you girls to join us."

"8:10?" Ruby murmured before she gasped "We not even done decorating our room yet!" She groaned in obvious dismay

"Well..." Pyrrha let out small chuckle "What you put in there anyway? Is it really that much?" She actually not bring so much stuff in here save for few decorations and her cloth, she not type who enjoy girly stuff like that. Though she did love them but her priority as Huntress come first so she decide to pack more important things

"Kind of." Ruby grinned sheepishly

"Hmm, if you wish we can grab some toasts for you all while you keep decorating your room. We can meet five minutes before class start in front of classroom, how about it?"

"Ah? Sounds good. But is it really okay?"

"It fine, you have some food box that we can use?"

"Yes! We have, wait here." Ruby said before her head retracted. But soon it come out once again "And Pyrrha, make sure Jaune not peek." She added and pop back her head

Jaune blinked in confusion, why he going to peek their room? While Pyrrha chuckled, knowing how embarrassing to have your room looked by a boy, especially if it dirty and not clean. Oh boy, it would be veery embarrassing

Soon Ruby come out once again and carrying four lunch boxes, handing it to Jaune "Here! Thanks for helping Jaune."

"No problem. By the way, if your stuffs quite many, I would suggest you use Bunk Beds rather than normal one."

"Ohh, you right!" Ruby agreed with 'o' shaped mouth "But, we don't have the tool and..."

"Now that would be problem..." He about to offer the one he have as a stock, but thinking what if his team need it? He is leader now, so he have to make sure his team is his priority

Then again, his mission is also to keep an eye on Ruby Rose. If they making random Bunk Beds, it will be dangerous. This is kind of troublesome, his current status crashing with his mission! Hmm... In time like this...

"Pyrrha, we do still have some furniture we not use. How about it?" Jaune asked, in time like this it obvious he should discuss it with his own team. If they troubled then he won't give them, and he will find way to help the red haired girl, but if she not then he can give it to them

Pyrrha give look to Jaune, her face scrunched to unsure expression. While she doesn't have problem with that, but the beds is something that their Leader give for them. She actually surprised that he consider to lent it to them, does he really that not bothered to give people things? No. Pyrrha can tell Jaune not that kind of man... So why?

"If you want to then it okay I guess..." She said in unsure tone, she caught Ruby eyes narrowed at Jaune before they widened as if realizing something "You can take it then, I want to have small chat with Ruby here."

Jaune grunted wordlessly before he went back to JNPR room, the Spartan Huntress turned to Ruby who shot her unease look

"He overdid it, isn't he?" Ruby guess

"Huh? Yeah." Pyrrha blinked in surprise at the point blank guess "Yes, he did. How do you know?" She asked, she actually want to give warning to the Ruby to treat the beds carefully seeing it price but the smaller girl seems know about it already

"His little sister, Jenny went to Signal with me. And when first time spending time with me and my friend, she kind of using too much money for us." Ruby said with chuckle of amusement at the memory "We just want to hang out and have dinner, Jenny said she want to pick the place and she pick one of five star Hotel for us and paid them all by herself." She informed

"Ah..." Pyrrha can't help but sweatdropped. That certainly very familiar with what just happen to them now

"Yeah." Ruby grinned a bit as her mind recall the memory "Jenny pretty much awkward girl at first but she very nice to her friends and willing to help other."

Pyrrha can't help but smile as well. Judging by the story it clear that Jaune little sister is not bad person, perhaps Jaune maybe like her, or is it her who like him?

"But still... I kinda surprised that Jaune like this." Ruby frowned "I mean, I understand why Jenny like that seeing she come from small village. But Jaune is older, surely he should be more experienced." She hummed

"Jaune family..." Pyrrha muttered "Do you know more about them? Anything you can tell?" Pyrrha asked, curious to know more about her Leader

"Well..." Ruby put unease look at that, her eyes peering over Pyrrha shoulder as if afraid Jaune come. Seeing Ruby seems not comfortable Pyrrha about to tell the girl to drop it but the red haired girl speak before she could "Actually, since you are teammate with Jaune, I guess you can know." She said before take deep breath and her eyes saddened "Jaune and Jenny is rich, pretty rich. I don't know how many since Jenny seems never told us or we never ask, she only said her money come from family inheritance.."

"Family inheritance..?" Pyrrha repeated lowly before her eyes widened "Do you mean..?"

"Yes. Jaune and Jenny family is death." Ruby told her fellow red head

"Death?" Pyrrha voice filled with surprise, taken back by sudden grim news

"Yeah. Originally Jaune have seven sisters including Jenny who the youngest. But all of them death, followed by their parent. Jaune and Jenny the only survivor." Ruby told the girl sadly

"That... That horrible." Pyrrha murmured with horrified tone, to think such things happen to her Leader family

"It is." Ruby nodded in agreement "I told you this because just so you know, careful when talking about family in front of Jaune. Jenny is kind, and slight strict much like Jaune, a bit more lighter than him perhaps. However she practically snapped when some jerk insult her family and beat the crap out of him." Even if the jerk deserve it, but Ruby still can't held back grimace. She still remember how bad the condition of that moron when Jenny done with him

Hands and legs not supposed to bend to that way, it breaking anatomy of Human body! Not to mention it quite scary when she see it directly

"And imagine if Jenny who seems kinder snap like that how about Jaune?"

"Jaune pretty much going to kill that guy." Pyrrha answered the smaller girl rhetorical question. She remember when Jaune smash through Death Stalker shell with nothing but his shield, that certainly quite terrifying. If strength like that hit someone, even with Aura she pretty sure whoever got hit will be in pain of Hell

"Yeah." Ruby nodded grimly

Before Ruby and Pyrrha can talk further, the door of JNPR room opened once more, revealing Jaune who carrying few giant boxes and approach them

"Ruby, can you open your door a bit? I will bring them inside for you." Jaune offered

"Oh, no, no. You already did pretty much for us." Ruby instantly denied, she doesn't wish to burden Jaune further, add the fact their room now still kind of mess, she doesn't want him to see it

"Nonsense, this is nothing." Jaune grunted easily "But if you feel not comfortable then I will place it here." He said as he place the boxes in side of RWBY room before turning to her "The blueprint is inside, it wasn't hard to make this. All you need only put the pieces together and then follow the instruction." Jaune informed

"Thank you Jaune! You're good friend!" Ruby grinned happily to the man

"Don't mention it."

"Ehh, by the way I kind of curious, how much these Bunk Beds?" Ruby asked

"One is 900 Lien, there discount for buying two, totally it 1440 Lien." Jaune said make Ruby seems choked

"1440 Lien..." Ruby let out dry voice as she stare at the boxes bitterly "I should knew it would be like this. But hearing it directly like this still make me surprised." She speak dully "Anyway! You guys want to go to breakfast right? Then you better hurry! We will meet you all in front of classroom, five minutes before it start."

"Sure, see you later then."

* * *

Few hours later, in Cafetaria

"The first day of the first class, and I already found myself too lazy to continue." Ren grumbled as he sit in his seat, Nora following him as she placing her pancake down with big grin

"It not that bad." Nora said jovially as she slice her pancake and stuff it to her mouth "I kinda find it funny when he tell his grandfather dropped Cabbage when a Beowolf puppy come out to surprise him! Imagine the shriek he let out!" She giggled

Ren stared at Nora. She actually listening to the man story? Then again, this is Nora he talking with, he shouldn't surprised in first place

"Now, now don't be that rude." Pyrrha said as she walk to them and place her food which consist : rice, beef curry and few vegetables "While true the way Professor Port teaching is... Unique but if you paid attention, you may gain something from there."

"Such as?" Ren asked

"In the part where he mentioning Boarbatusk. Before Weiss fight the one he caught, he did said "So I use my axe to deflect the beast tusk above to make him tumbling, and then gut him in one swipe!" If you caught the meaning, you will know that he practically tell us that Boarbatusk stomach is unprotected." Pyrrha explained as she recall one of story part

"Huh? Well, if you put it that way..." Ren rubbed his chin in thoughtful manner, that certainly right. Though it only story, but it story when someone fighting a Grimm. Who know you can caught something from it

"Pyrrha right Ren." Jaune said as he appear while carrying his own food "There part when he mention he fight with Beowolf in last one. It was story about when he facing young Beowolf, he said "The beast then charging to me! Even if it already half dead and seems ignoring it chance to survive, appear to want take me by surprise but I did not. I swing my axe and strike it down!" If you caught it, he told us that the young Beowolf seems has no mind and only act like a beast that attack anything, even if it will kill itself."

Ren, Pyrrha and Nora stared at Jaune who place his food on table. It not like there something in his face but the amount of the food he carry is.

"Jaune, you sure you can eat that much?" Pyrrha asked, her eyes glancing to the pack of food in Jaune plate. The plate is practically full, some even fell to his tray

"And all of them is mostly meat." Ren commented as his eyes also looking to his leader plate, there rice and vegetable, but compared to the meat... It safe to say his food consisting: 92% meat, 4% vegetable and 4% rice.

"I always eat this much." Jaune answered

"Always?" Pyrrha eyebrow twitched

"And here I was thinking no one can eat as much as Nora when he hungry." Ren muttered, if his leader normally eating this much then how much when he hungry?

"Yo! Everyone!"

Team JNPR turned and see Yang with Blake approaching them, each holding their own food. Nora waved back happily to them, Pyrrha smiled politely while Ren and Jaune only grunted in response

"Mind if we sit here?" Yang asked

"No, you can sit there." Jaune answered and they did

"Wow, Jaune, I don't know you such big eater." Yang whistled as she see the portion of his food

"And all of them is meat." Blake noted

"I always eat this much." Jaune answered the question his teammate just asked moment ago

"Really? Wow, and you never got fat?" Yang asked

"I train everyday, so it burn out the fat and protein I eat." Jaune informed before eating some of meat from his plate

"Hoo, so that your secret." Yang chuckled "Speaking about secret, can you tell us about yesterday?" She asked

"Yesterday?"

"You pretty much tackle and knock back giant Death Stalker by yourself, sending it skidding back about a meter or more." Blake said, mind recalling the battle yesterday

"Ah that." Jaune put thoughtful face as he wipe his mouth with tissue to clean it. He briefly glancing at his teammate who also shoot him curious look "I love to tell, but I can't said it."

"What?" Yang dramatically gasped "Why?" She whined

"Not mean to offense you but in future there will be... Competition perhaps between us, and if I told you about it, you can use the information." Jaune said to the blonde woman before turned to his own team "I will told you all later of course."

"Aww come on! You no fun!" Yang pouted to the Black Knight "We are friends so you can at least give us hint!"

"Nope, can't do."

"Speaking about friends." Blake cut Yang from speaking "I want to say thank you for your help yesterday when stalling the Death Stalker."

"Don't mention it. I just do what I thinking that time." Jaune pretty much shrugged "Beside, it only logical if I stall it by myself. Not mean to be arrogant but I have enough strength to hold it in melee range for moment."

"But still thanks for that." Blake insisted "And also for the Bunk Beds." She sound unease for moment "Ruby has told us about it prize and..." She really feeling uncomfortable now, the amount of the Lien that beds have is quite large and as former member of White Fang who sponsored by less people, she knew how worthy such amount of money is

"Yeah, the Bunk Beds is rock Jaune! Thanks for that. It make us able to store some stuff so we can save some space!" Yang grinned, the guy has help Ruby since the first day and now he also helping them. He pretty much okay now in her eyes

"Don't mention it." Jaune grunted again

"You know, since yesterday you always saying that when got thanked." Yang pointed as she recall her conversation with the man when she thanking him "Is it some kind of habit, sarcastic comment or what?"

"I being sincere if you wish to know. Don't mention it." Jaune said, he start to get annoying now that the topic repeated like this "Anyway, where Ruby and Weiss by the way?" He asked so the topic change

"Weiss kind of go off by herself so Ruby went to call her. You notice she kinda off before right?" Yang asked

In matter of fact, yes he did. Jaune can see the white haired woman was in bad mood. After the class over she immediately stormed out without saying anything

"I see..." Jaune simple comment "But she better be quick. Lunch Break only 50 minutes and we will have History class after this, followed by Aura and Dust."

"I will inform her through Scroll." Yang said as she waving her Scroll "By the way, can I get your all numbers?" She asked

* * *

Few hours later

Jaune currently confused. Just when class today offer, Ozpin text him through his Scroll to come to one of balcony that placed near Headmaster office to talk with someone and helping him/her from his/her problem.

Who is this someone who need his help? This is just first day! What kind of person who make trouble just when first day school begin? He admit he not good with society but even he not stupid enough to caught in problem when school just begin

He already excused himself to his team, saying that he want to ask Headmaster Ozpin about tips becoming good leader. His team want to accompany him but he said he need to do this alone and they accept it -though Pyrrha said to take it easy and not need to be that serious-

This far, his team not showing any sign of being displeased or uncomfortable. That was good thing, albeit it just one day thet spend time together, but a good beginning can make good end if he keep going like this!

He finally arrive at the Headmaster office, from here he begin to walk and searching for balcony who have someone stand along or isolated him/herself

He walk pass through few balcony until he found one that he searching for. Focusing his eyes he see a familiar red cape that gently breezed by the air while the one who wear it staring at the sunset forlornly

'Ruby?' He thought with blink, is it her who Headmaster talking about? He still have many balcony to check, there three or four more precisely but he had feeling it was her 'There no harm done in guessing. I will try this one before checking another balcony.' He decide to approach his friend "Ruby?" He called out

The petite red haired girl turned to him, face morph to small surprise when see him. The pale blond man now already unbuttoned his blazer and some of his shirt, his tie is loosened as well "Jaune?" She called back, blinking while doing that "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just looking around, trying to find nice view. What about you?" Jaune asked back as he now stand on her side, he briefly looking to the girl who stand a bit edgy from normal people and turned to the below Academy and turn to her again "Ruby, this is just first day." He scowled to her in disapproving manner "You already think to giving up by throw away your own life?"

"W-Wha?" Ruby sputtered out, eyes widened "N-No! I'm not going to jump and commit suicide!" She shouted to him. What kind of question is that?!

"But the way you stand is too edgy for normal people do." Jaune pointed and in that moment Ruby notice she did stand quite edgy

Quickly, the red haired girl take few steps back and closing herself to Jaune. She maybe not afraid of height, but staring at below too long from this close give her small chill

"That's better." Jaune nodded, prompting the girl to glare at him "What?" He asked in confusion

Ruby open her mouth to yell at him, but then her memory about how Jenny act like him when they meet first time crossed to her mind. If Jaune indeed awkward in communicating, then he clearly not teasing her but really mean it

She close her mouth, mumbling under her breath before sighed "Nothing..."

Jaune eyebrow quirked before he give small grunt, his eyes set back to the sunset

Both Leader of Team RWBY and JNPR fell to comfortable silence. The only sound that can be heard is caw of birds and wind that breezing them, making Ruby red cape waving and Jaune hair fluttering

"Hey Jaune..." Ruby started, breaking the ice "How you with your team?"

"Hm? Nothing much. This far there no problem thankfully, Nora is very energetic, Ren quite lazy but thankfully keep paying attention, Pyrrha is quite competent and also look fine." Jaune explained

"So there no problem huh?" Ruby asked, her tone is bitter for some reason

Noticing the tone, Jaune stare at him questioningly "What about you?"

"Me? Well.. I... I... There no problem! Yeah! It was fine! And..." Ruby paused when see Jaune look, it clear the man not buying it at all "It horrible." She slumped, shoulder down as she put ashamed face

"Horrible?"

"Yeah... I kind of have fight with Weiss and... She said I'm too immature. Too childish to led. She said I did nothing but act like nuisance." Ruby lamented sadly "And it also a mistake for me to be Team Leader." She added

The Black Knight blinked, clearly surprised at the sudden of dry words that come from cheerful girl. Then, he frowned "Ridiculous."

"What?" Ruby blinked

"What does she mean by did nothing but act like nuisance? Who the one that come with plan to behead Nevermore yesterday?" He asked

"Err... Me?" She answered weakly

"And it succeed right? You kill giant adult Nevermore, a feat that only can did by group of Hunter. And you still questioning your ability?" Now if this is not Pot calling Kettle black he doesn't know what else, he did the same thing to Ozpin yesterday

"Yeah... But..."

"Look, I pretty much doesn't know about being leader." Jaune rubbed his temple, and he did, he really doesn't know anything. Make strategy? Yes, but leading? Nope "And true, you maybe unfit to become Leader, but how you know that? Ruby, this is just the FIRST day. How can someone judge you being bad leader?"

Unlike him who not normal, Ruby is. She more tolerable person, there chance she can become great leader in future unlike him who have his fate set to stone already. That's why he now supporting him, she have potential, why wasted?

"B-But I'm nothing! Okay I admit, that I think I'm special but now I see it I'm not." Ruby admitted openly "When see Yang, Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha, and you. I'm not that special. I'm only big fish in small pool at first place, but when I move to big one, I'm nothing! I can't become leader. A leader must be special!"

"Then become special." Jaune said simply

"E-Eh?" Ruby blinked

"You lamented you not special. Then become one. Be strong, strongest among your team. Prove to Weiss that you is something more. Be strong and special then led them."

"B-But how?" Ruby asked again "I'm nothing Jaune."

"You already special in my eyes." Jaune answered

Ruby almost tripped when he said that. The girl face set to red and she look to Jaune with shock. The words he said is cliche, but it no doubt also sweet

"W-Wha?" She stuttered "Y-You do?" She asked in disbelief and shy manner

"Of course I do. Ruby you fifteen years old, and yet you already can fight as well as most people at my age. I won't even surprise if you can go toe on toe with Pyrrha for moment. Pyrrha Nikos who is champion of Mistral." He told the girl who blushed further

"I... I..."

"Beside, it not just me. But Pyrrha herself, Nora and Ren also believe in you. And Headmaster Ozpin himself believe in you as well. Do you know, Headmaster Ozpin considered as equal to General James Ironwood who famous for making army and millitary commander of Kingdom of Atlas? Some even think him better."

"He did?" Ruby asked in small amount of surprise, he knew that Headmaster Ozpin is famous but to think he considered as equal or better than James Ironwood is something else!

"Yes. And such important man believe in you Ruby. Do you think he will pick you if you obviously is a mistake?" Jaune asked rhetorically as he shook his head "No, he not. He pick you because he see potential in you, potential that even I see as well. And he want you to grow, of course how you grow is depend on you Ruby. You can bloom into full Rose like your name, or allow parasite grow and eat you from inside then turn you into Rafflesia."

Jaune paused and he loosened his tie a bit, apparently it bother his neck "And back to the beginning, the point is, it depend on you Ruby. You have to believe in yourself, we believe in you, but do you believe in yourself? He asked simply

"I... I..." Ruby sounding unsure for moment as she stare at Jaune who look to her impassively

"I had said it yesterday, and I will said it again. Sometime, things only become complicated because we think too much."

Ruby only can stare at Jaune with awe-looking face. The words reach to her consciousness and shook it strongly. Then she feel it, confidence that she felt when she facing Nevermore yesterday as she shoot grin to the man

"Yeah! I.. I can do this! Yeah! I sure I can do this somehow now! If such amazing people believe in me, then I must be able to!" Ruby declared while shaking in excitement "Thank you Jaune! You really, really good friend!" She said, sincere smile and full of gratitude given to him

Jaune face never change, it remain impassive but Ruby can see hint of approval in his eyes as he grunted "Don't mention it Ruby, I only stating the truth."

"Muu! Can you at least give small smile and accept my gratitude? You can't just brush off someone thanks while grunting!"

"But I really mean what I said, don't mention it. Why people seems bothered by that?"

"Geh! I forget you just like Jenny when I first time meet her but you worse! At least Jenny accept people thanks!"

"And what's that mean?"

As Ruby and Jaune talking, they began to made their ways to their rooms in the dormitory together, -unconsciously make Jaune forget to check another balcony- all while Ruby try to teasing Jaune who oblivious to it and try taking things seriously much to Ruby amusement -and chagrin sometime- since it remind her when she spend time with Jenny.

Unaware to both of them, Professor Ozpin was there hiding behind one of the pillars, eavesdropping on the whole conversation. He took a sip from his mug, and smiling proudly as he stare at Jaune

"Why you send him to her?"

"Why not?" Ozpin asked back, not even bother to look back as he keep his eyes on Jaune "After what that boy went through, a companion of someone like Ruby Rose clearly needed." He stated

"... She still too young."

"Exactly. Young, innocent, cheerful, and kind. Like a bright Sun. And Jaune is opposite, he gloomy, dark, view the World in horrid way because what he went through. You can't send normal person to confront him because they will be eaten by his darkness, even his sister who spend everyday to help him and the only person he trusted more than me unable to brighten him. But send to him a mass of light, a Sun like Ruby, her light will able to illuminate the boy.

"And maybe, perhaps, his darkness is so depth, so black and vast that even it will engulf the sun, but it will able to spark something inside him. Because no matter how dark something is, darkness always going to need light for it existence. For what is it purpose without it counterpart?

"Beside, those two is actually very similar. Almost like two sides of coin. Both of them don't believe they will able to lead, but unconsciously they did so. The things that separate them is their personality and ideals."

The Headmaster finished as he took another sip from his mug, his gaze darting from Jaune and Ruby who not visible anymore to the moon that broken

"... ... You better start to consider to write inspirational Book Headmaster, I sure it will hit big sale."

"I satisfied with my current job Glynda, but thank you for the suggestion."

* * *

 **Hello all! Another chapter has come out!**

 **And yep! It about how Jaune went through his first day in Academy! And how he will went through it in future, as you all can see, what he going to do today is pretty much what will be his daily routine such as : waking early, went training, eat large amount of food, etc**

 **And in here we see another personality of Jaune! Ha! Poor Jaune, he very good in fighting but throw him to society and he become bumbling moron! XD**

 **Then again, such thing is expected, Jaune is weapon, he even consider himself as one. So he pretty much got small amount of communicating skill, the only person who help him in that aspect is his sister!**

 **And another RubyxJaune moment. For you all who support the pairing, well I sure you going to like what I did. But for you all who not support, have no fear, the pairing still undecided! But like Ozpin said in here, Jaune is not normal, he is dark person despite he not evil. It similar like Shirou in UBW, he married to his ideal and distorted, and it need some extraordinary girl to try tame him down like a Saber, Rin or Sakura!**

 **Ehem! I pretty much ranting am I? Anyway! I will go to another point. For you all who said Jaune too strong. Have no fear, Jaune won't be Gary Stu. He may have some power but remember, all power have it own prize. Do you think there no side effect of his experiment other than death of his parent? Oh no. I already give some clue in here, and if you fan of certain tragic anime you will notice it**

 **If he too weak? Relax, he never show his full power in last chapter. He pretty much only use his basis strength, speed and endurance. He not even use his 'Noble Phantasm' or 'Semblance' in here XD**

 **As for currency, seeing RWBY from America, I decide to make 1 Lien = 1$! Sp yeah, Jaune just spend almost three thousand dollar just to buy a Bunk Beds, LOL! XD**

 **Anyway there nothing else to said soooo. This it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Please give this story Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	5. A Bad Day?

**Chapter** **4\. A Bad Day?**

* * *

"So..." Pyrrha glanced around her teammate. Nora herself pretty much enjoying herself in bed while Ren only close his eyes and seems taking nap but Pyrrha aware that the man actually not sleep

It just been a week after they become team together. Until now pretty much there nothing problem or disagreement between them. She found Nora presence enjoyable, much like their Leader, the bubbly girl seems doesn't care about her status much to Pyrrha delight, albeit the girl too energetic for her taste sometime

As for Ren... Pyrrha actually have hard time to think both of them really close. Unlike Nora, Ren is the opposite, in fact he almost like her Leader albeit he seems more... Lighter. The man not often to talk and mostly spending time in silent, however sometime he also try to make conversation with her. Their relationship now quite good, albeit it still awkward, can't be blamed seeing they just getting know each other for a week

As for their Leader...

"What you two opinion about Jaune?" She asked

Hearing that, Nora turned to her, she still have her usual cheerful grin while Ren open one of his eyes and look up to her who sit in her bed

"Jaune-Jaune is good leader! I like him!" Nora chirped happily "But not like-like that you know? It will be awkward! I like him like I like pancake! So fluffy, yummy and delicious! Oh! I got this pancake! When I try to put strawberry and apple syrup together it-"

"I get it Nora." Pyrrha sighed, cutting the girl from speaking. Like she thought before, the girl can be too energetic for her taste sometime. She briefly noted there small and dry amusement from Ren eyes "What I want to know is, what you think of him?"

"Welllllll... Jaune-Jaune pretty good in leading! He kinda like Ren! Always silent and focused to himself! But he's good guy like Ren too! But unlike Ren, he kinda have stick stuck to his ass!"

Pyrrha sweatdropped at the blatant vulgar declaration from the orange haired girl. Though she instantly frowned hearing that, their leader is not such bad person, until now he proved to be decent obne

She about to reprimand the girl but before she able to, Ren slowly rise from his bed and sit, cutting her from speaking "What Nora mean is not like what you think. It not his attitude toward us, he treat us well sure, but he need to lighten up a bit."

"Eyup!" Nora nodded, emphasizing the "P" part

"I admit Jaune proved to be good leader this far. He never said inadequate things to us, nor he try to make us feel excluded when we doing things together, and he also seems quite eager to make us comfortable as much as he can. But that's where the problem begin." Ren ruffled his hair that become untamed slightly due to laying in bed for moment

"He did it too much?" Pyrrha continued after Ren who nodded with grunt

"Exactly." Ren agreed "I admit when he take charge and make plan about strategy in fighting or studying he is good, but when come to common things..."

"Jaune-Jaune lack of common sense." Nora added while bobbing her head up, down

Pyrrha can agree with them in that part. Truthfully their leader really lack common sense, which is strange seeing he pretty good in leading and communicating during fighting, but when come to daily routine...

'Is he... Some kind of veteran Hunter? That pretty much will explain everything but.. At least veteran not that awkward in society...' She scowled at the thought 'And also what kind of kind veteran who only at our age?'

To be honest she feel kinda bad to trying intrude their Leader privacy like this, but she worried for him. They mayble only have been together for week, but Pyrrha will proudly said that the are friends now

"Where Jaune-Jaune by the way? I didn't see him after class." Nora asked

"He told me he going to library to borrow some book about Dust and Aura for our homework." Pyrrha answered

As if being called, the door of their room opened, revealing familiar pale blond haired man who still clad in his academy uniform -albeit his tie loosened and one of his shirt button opened-, carrying few books

"Hello everyone, I'm back." He greeted as he walk toward them, pulling his blazer away

"Welcome back." Pyrrha greeted back, Nora give big grin and wave of her hand while Ren merely grunt and nod "So how in library?"

"I get the book we need." He said, waving the book to them as he place it to table "There nothing much happen in there. Though it seems starting the next day we possibly could be requested for mission."

"Ah right. We got one week theory and pretty much explanation before send to the field." Pyrrha nodded in understanding

"Any idea what our first mission will be?" Nora asked, eagerness laced in her voice

"It depend on the headmaster." Jaune answered "There three rank in taking mission actually. D, C, and B. In D level you usually send with adult Hunter and act as their assistance and helping them, you also may exterminate small numbers in Grimm that located inside Vale.

"In C rank, you could get send as reinforcement to place that outside Vale but still close enough in case something happen -usually one of Hunter will be send with you for protection-. You also possibly will be ordered to engage criminals that can't be handled by Police and Army. Of course the criminals wouldn't be that dangerous, you can also go in order to protect some merchant or traveler

"In B rank, you mostly going to send to out from Vali. It possibly rescue mission or killing large amount of Grimm. Other is such as : facing criminal that consider dangerous, Roman Torchwick is example of this. On other case you may also send to escort important person in his/her way to his/her destination."

"Ooohhh." Nora mouth shaped to 'o' in here 'So... Which one we get?"

"Most first year in few weeks or one month going to get D rank mission. After that, we going to get C rank."

"Ehhh?! So we only get simple stuff?" Nora pouted "It boooorrriiiiiinggg!" She lamented, the idea to doing simple thing clearly not bring any excitement to her at all

"I won't be so sure of that." Jaune shook his head "Among all First Year, I dare to say we and RWBY team will be send to C rank or maybe B even in this term."

"Huh? Why?" Pyrrha asked

"Well, first, it obvious among all First Year we are the strongest. That much can be seen when we handle giant Nevermore and Death Stalker in Emerald Forest and Headmaster Ozpin surely aware of this. He may going to send us to C rank rather than D, of course there will be Hunter come along with us or we may go alone, depend on the mission."

"Isn't that kind of... Favoritism?" Pyrrha asked with frown

"Not really. Think it like this, we are skilled, more than everyone. So why waste our talent? If we only used for D-rank mission it will be useless, almost like fairing adult Hunter against a mere thug."

"You got point in there." Ren grunted in agreement

"We probably still won't get mission tomorrow, but after that I won't be sure." Jaune said with shrug "Anyway, there something I need to tell you all. I kind of forget since none of you mentioned about it."

"What is it?" Nora asked

"My super strength."

"Ah..." Pyrrha glanced at her teammate, while Nora make eager-looking face, Ren only quirked his eyebrow, then she darted back to him "Jaune, if you don't want to tell us it fine. We can respect your privacy."

"No." Jaune shook his head "As a Leader, I have to tell you at least. I mean, this information could be useful, and who know maybe in some situation you can make better plan than me if I... Vulnerable at some moment."

That actually make sense... They can't always depend on their Leader, who know in some moment Jaune too stressful to make plan and things like that.

"It my Semblance." Jaune told them, taking sign of their silent as agreement

"Your Semblance give you your super strength?" Ren asked

"No, to be specific, my Semblance allow my body to able manipulate Aura to high degree." Jaune clench his fist, and slowly he extend it, reveal there small spark of dark violet colored aura surround it "It allow me to control the Aura inside me, manipulating them as I wish. As you all know, with proper training one can use Aura as weapon than only shield."

Ren mind crossed to when he use it against the Grimm in forest, how he send shockwave of Aura to the King Taijitu that he stab in eye using it own fang

"Yes, I know that." Ren grunted, everyone also show understanding face

"It similar like that, but mine is advanced version of it. Instead manipulating Aura to let out blast attack, I flow my Aura to my body, to every part of my muscles when I fight and strengthen it."

"That's..." Ren not even bother to hide his surprise as he gawked. That's actually very hard, to able manipulate Aura in that level, one will need to train strictly for a years! Ten or fifteen perhaps! He, who said to be talented in using his Aura as weapon even can't do that! He only able to create shockwave and repulsion power, but to shoot it like projection is impossible! True he can use it to strengthen his body, but the level of Jaune strength display is in another level which mean...

Jaune is Master in Aura Manipulation, thanks to his Semblance

"That is simple thing but... Very effective." Pyrrha grunted, also in awe

Jaune only shrugged. He lied actually, that's not his Semblance, his super strength actually is come from his own, pure from his body. But he does can manipulate Aura to high degree if he wish to -not like the one he explained of course-. For some reason he can manipulate Aura better than anyone, even Ozpin admit he surprised. It probably come from result of his body that got experimented, Gods knew what Taro did to him, even until now Jaune doesn't know his limitation

"Yeah, but sadly I only can control mine. It did not work when I try to use my Aura to other. I already try it and the result is nil." Jaune added, to make sure his position perfectly covered

Hearing that Ren frowned. Well, there goes his plan to ask Jaune to company him to train in Aura manipulation. If Jaune can extend his Aura to other, he can use it to guide his Aura and teach him through direct contact

"How does that work?" Pyrrha asked

"I don't know." Jaune also frowned "Perhaps... It because I'm a loner person in first place." He said with thoughtful face. There connection between Semblance and someone character after all, it good alibi to cover his story

And it appear to be worked as he see his team appear to bought it.

"Oh yeah, it also appear we going to have sparring season tomorrow in Professor Goodwitch class." Jaune informed make them blinked

"How you know that?" Pyrrha asked

"There rumor of it. I also caught from Senior student that in last two years Professor Goodwitch always held sparring season a week after we enter the school." Jaune explained

"So it kind of tradition?" Ren asked

"Not exactly, it just happen in these last two years." Jaune stare at them one by one "In any case, just make sure you not eat anything strange later in dinner so you can stay at your prime condition for tomorrow."

Pyrrha and Ren sweatdropped, like they said before, their leader often go overboard to make them safe or feel comfortable. Jaune himself aware though despite give them warning, there no way he will be paired tomorrow. Professor Goodwitch knew just how strong he is. Jaune can take on whole team and come out as victor if he wish to, without getting hard time.

"Not need to worry Jaune-Jaune!" Nora puffed her chest in proud manner "I always eat pancake! It healthy and delicios! So I will be always in condition!" She declared

"I would like to say eating pancake everyday is not healthy, but this far you never show any sign being ill so I guess it acceptable." Jaune grunted to the cheerful girl

"Of course I never sick! Pancake is the best food after all!"

As Nora began to ranting about how awesome pancake and how to make it more delicious. Jaune only can shook his head, pancake maybe not make her ill, but the way she always energetic like this... Perhaps it because the sugar rush? That actually the best explanation

Then again, Ren did said that Nora always energetic like this. Pancake or not. A Semblance then? That is the biggest possibility, seeing Semblance can be described as manifestation of character.

Truthfully, Jaune want to ask his teammate Semblance. It so he can make proper strategy when fight come. However like people said, Semblance can be categorized as manifestation of someone character. It can be said quite private matter to few people. And he don't want to ask his teammate bluntly, according to the book he read he have to give his team privacy and don't press them too much, unless it going to affect teamwork

Right now, they just getting know each other so he doesn't have any problem if they don't want to reveal their Semblances. There still much time for them to get know each other after all

'I wonder how Ruby handle hers huh? I doesn't heard anything from her this last few days, which mean good thing as she now not in trouble.'

* * *

Next day

"So... How your doing with your team in last week?" Yang asked

"My team is fine, until now there no problem. Jaune proved to be decent leader." Pyrrha asked

Currently team RWBY and JNPR was on their way to Professor Goodwitch class. They just finishing another Professor Port class and now move to the next one which happen to be the Witch class

The relationship between Team JNPR and Team RWBY can be said close. In the last first week both of them more active in getting know each other. While when class done or there no class, they does doing their owny activity, but when breakfast, lunch break and dinner they often looking together

Blake usually spending time with Ren and Nora. While she having hard time processing what Nora said, but with Ren on her side, she found company of the energetic girl and her childhood friend quite comfortable

Weiss and Yang meanwhile talk with Pyrrha, when spending time with the Schnee Heiress, Pyrrha often talk about politic or things like that but with Yang they usually joking and talk about more free stuff such as boy, outfit, fighting style and things like that

"Hm, I guess Jaune indeed proved to be decent company. Albeit his manner need to be improved." Weiss said with agreement, she had observe the man in this week and indeed he proved to be decent like in initiation. He also seems come from famous family, if she recall there family called Arc, she has read about them somewhere before. She will check on them later when she got vacation and able to go home for a moment. Albeit like she said when he look at them first time, he rude person and doesn't care much about formality

"Hmm. Agree with that but..." Yang face turned to scowl as she staring at Jaune "That guy kind of fishy."

Pyrrha refrain to roll her eyes when Yang say that. Of course she will said that, she just spend time with Yang for a week and she already knew that the blonde haired brawler is very, very protective toward her little sister. Weiss meanwhile not even bother to refrain it, her eyes rolled and face scrunch to annoyance

"Oh please, Yang. You already said it for what? Nine time?" She asked rhetorically with sarcasm "Just because Jaune close to Ruby, doesn't mean he try to make move on her."

Indeed, currently walking in front of them and chatting to each other, is their Leaders, Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc. Both of them engaged in conversation, those two currently talking about weapons, a design of Crescent Rose precisely. Ruby appear to be really enjoy it as she gushed like a children talking about her favorite movie, all while making gesture with her hands

Jaune only silent, his face remain stoic and neutral. He give nod to her, pointing few flaws about the design, and answering the question. Sometime he told the petite red haired girl about few scenario that may happen, and ask her what she may do if she the one who led in that scenario

"So, I can add Wind Dust around the edge of scythe to increase it sharpness rather than using my gun?"

"Yes, or you can use Fire Dust. You know, heating the steel so it possess more power. However it won't be easy, to do that you need to redesign the part around Crescent Rose blade. And we may also going to remove the sniper rifle part."

"Eh? That mean I will only have normal gun? I going to need the sniper!"

"Yes, but aren't there Weiss and Blake handling that part?"

"Uhh, I don't think it kind of right. I mean, Blake and Weiss weapon range not that long, mine is the longest. Albeit it had no large impact, it sniper rifle after all."

"Hmm, that problematic. All of your team able to fight range and melee though, mine as well except me. I think it depend on how your role actually, you can be the main attacker if you wish, with your speed and hot scythe it would be-"

It was safe to say the reason why team JNPR and team RWBY is because their leader also close. It not like they close in that way, no, they close as if normal friends spending time together. Only like that, nothing special

But of course, Yang overprotective nature see it as... Something else

Now, now, Yang actually has no problem with Jaune. Ruby already told her about how Jenny condition, and now Jaune also seems experience same things. But for God sake, how the heck he, who older than his little sister can be more social awkward than her?!

Let just call it a hunch, but somehow Yang feel quite wary to the man in black armor. On her defense, shejust know him only for a week after all, and in that one week, he able to get this close to her little sister, granted Ruby maybe friendly girl but still...

Pyrrha herself admit there strange with Jaune. She like Yang also have her own suspicion, but she respect Jaune. Jaune never did anything but helping and make them comfortable as much as he can. The best thing she can do to him is respecting his privacy seeing he never pry on theirs.

And yes, she kind of feeling quite envy that Jaune more often to chat with Ruby than his own team, unlike Ruby who spend times with her time and Jaune fairly

'Perhaps, it because Ruby cheerful person. And maybe there fact it because she her little sister friend as well.' Pyrrha thought as they now entering the class, their Leader enter first and they follow them

It was then the moment she enter, she notice someone glaring at them. Her eyes narrowed when see Cardin give disdain look to them... No, it not at them. The Mistral Champion following his gaze and she found the target of such glare is not at them, but to someone in front of them

Her Leader precisely

She scowled. Team CRDL, even when they only start their first week but they already infamous for being bully, acting improper and often antagonizing other students. There nothing good coming from them this far, other than they quite good in fighting, and Cardin himself is not weakling, his raw power and endurance is one of the thing that become rumor when in last week his Aura detected to be quite massive for someone at his age

"Jaune." Pyrrha called when they taking seat

"Hm?" He grunted

"Why Cardin glaring at you?" She asked, eyes roamed to Cardin silently, who glowering at their direction

"I don't know. I didn't do anything to offense him." Jaune answered simply

"Really?" Pyrrha eyebrow quirked, Ren and Nora who seat in one row also began to listening, RWBY team that sit in front of them also paid attention

"Yes." Jaune nodded

"Then, did you have talk with him? Yesterday or this morning?"

"... Well, yesterday after I got out from library, I walk in same corridor with him. He bump my shoulder with his and he fall to the floor after doing that." Jaune said, face turned to thoughtful while rub his chin "I offer him help to stand but he refuse it." He shrugged

Hearing that Yang and Nora snickered, Blake, Ren and Weiss allow smirk of amusement crossed to their face while Ruby giggle a bit, imagining large man like Cardin fall when he the one who bump someone who smaller than him... That clearly quite embarrassing. Pyrrha meanwhile not share their amusement as she stare dully at Jaune

"And you not even bother to tell us?"

"Should I? I did not find someone like him will be problem for our team. He maybe have strength and power, but it unpolished. And we had face Death Stalker who able to tear ten person like Cardin apart so he won't be trouble for us."

Technically that is true but...

"Dealing with a person and Grimm is different Jaune." Pyrrha pointed with sigh

In response, her leader merely shrugged in nonchalant manner. The red haired Huntress only can shook her head at that, her Leader truly strange person. She briefly spare another glance to Cardin and noted the man seems to be more upset, does they talk that loud?

Whatever she thinking being cut as the door opened, revealing certain blonde haired Huntress who walking in, her posture is straight and firm, face set into stoic face and her glasses seems gleaming for moment as her green eyes swiveling to the whole room

"Everyone, go change your outfit into one you use when in battle. Gather in Amphitheater after that, I will be waiting there. You all have fifteen minutes to change, all whose late, will be punished."

After she said that, she turned around and leave

The students who hearing this glanced at each other before they all began to move. None of them wishing to late, not after they see her punish one of senior student few days ago to clean the toilet with nothing but bare hand during weekend

And spending weekend by cleaning toilet is big, no, no to everyone

* * *

"I will keep it plain and simple." Glynda said, her eyes observing her students that gathered "In last week, none of you have my class. Some of you may already heard why I never give class to First Year from senior students but to you who not, I will say why. It because I don't like arrogant children who think they can take the World." She bluntly spoke, earning many blink from her students "I already watch all of you, ever since you enter your initiation test, then followed by how you behave in last week.

"And I admit, in that spawn of times I very disappointed!"

Most students grimaced when her tone become stricter and more harsh, even Pyrrha found herself went rigid when the woman shouted like that. She briefly spare glance to her Leader, but as always the man not seems intimidated, his only reaction is narrowed eyes and eyebrow that quirked

"I see arrogant children who boast themselves, thinking themselves able to take the World, thinking they are the best among the best while as matter of fact it only few who are the bests! Even that I found their attitude and behavior is unfitting to becoming Hunter! And what more disgusting, there few children who only can talk and yet, boasting as if they the best!

"I won't said the names, but I surely you all realize whom I talking to, if you really want to become proper Hunter then change your attittude now and behave with right mindset!

"Beacon... Is one of the best Academy in this Kingdom." She stated, eyes roaming to everyone "There many Academy out there, but among them all, Beacon stand alone, on it own league. Those who graduate from Beacon, most of them become professional Hunter and Huntress until now." Her eyes seems gleaming in power as she leering at the students "And neither Headmaster or any staffs in here, including me wish that to change... Understood?"

"""YES MA'AM!""" Everyone barked, it was clear by the way the woman talk and she glaring at them she only want to hear one answer, and that answer better be firm and good, or there will be consequence

"Good." Glynda grunted, voice remain stoic despite she approve them "Let get to the point. Aura... All of you clearly familiar with that and I sure all of you has awaken your Aura, some even able to manipulate them to certain degree. Few only have small experience on it, and worse, some not even know how to use it at all other than as body armor." She paused to read the students expression and glad few of them had decency to squirm and flinched "So, a demonstration will be in order! For the first fight I won't point finger, some of you who feel confident, stand now and chose your opponent!"

Cardin Winchester instantly take step forward, smirk crossed to his face "I do, Professor!" He said

Glynda green eyes fell to the large student immediately, judging the mace wielder Hunter before she tap her Scroll "Cardin Winchester, Leader of Team CRDL. Very well, who you wish to fight?"

"Him."

All students eyes fell to Jaune who watching and only silent as Cardin finger pointed to him. Seeing this for moment dull expression crossed to Glynda face before replaced by her firm and strict mask.

"Me?" Jaune eyebrow narrowed. Surely he not serious? HIM?! This... Moron want to fight him?

Cardin nodded, a glint is visible in his eyes as he smirked down to him. He still remember yesterday event and how embarrassing is it when few students snicker seeing he fall. He will show this man that he mess with the wrong guy!

Jaune eyes briefly meet Glynda and he can tell the Witch disapprove this. Even Jaune admit that this is stupid beyond any reason. Him who can tango against horde of Goliath, facing against someone at his level? The idea was so ridiculous that it almost like killing a mere ant by using bomb!

"Can I refuse?" Jaune asked to Glynda, making the students broke in murmur while his team and RWBY look to him with surprise

He can... He truly can... Glynda so tempted to said yes. Jaune is already on his own level, it rude and immoral to said it like this, but she can't deny it, Jaune is really a weapon. A perfect weapon perhaps, the growth and strength Jaune display is on level that even surpassing Atlesian Paladin that now currently designed in Atlas. Jaune can tore that machine apart like a paper if he wish to

Fairing him against Cardin will be resulted only in Cardin lose...

Which is good thing, the boy need to taken down few peg, he is one of students that enter her 'bad' mark after all

"And the reason of your refusal?" Glynda asked

"Do you use gun to kill an ant?" Jaune asked back, his voice stoic as his gaze matched Glynda "Professor, I'm way above Cardin level, you know this. If we fight, I will destroy him."

"What?!" Cardin roared in anger, eyes blazing with fury as he glaring at Jaune "You little shit! Try to said it in front of me! Come here and face me like a man, coward!"

Jaune briefly turn to him, he close his eyes as a sign of disappointment and as if the man not even worthy "If you blind enough to not see our difference then it only proof further that I am correct. Train yourself harder first, you have some potential, look to it instead ignoring part of your logical brain and act like your brain cell only made by muscle ."

"Wow..." Yang whistled "Talk about being harsh." She murmured with snicker

"Jaune, I think that is too much." Pyrrha whispered through his back

"I only stating the fact Pyrrha. We knew I going to trash him, why should I fight him then? It better if he pick another opponent and train himself further instead wasting his time." Jaune replied simply, his voice loud enough so everyone can hear as he give small shrug "If he insist though, I will make sure he going to spend his time in hospital so he can rethink his decision in future."

It was when hearing that JNPR and RWBY team understand that Jaune actually not being arrogant. While his words seems like one but the tone he use is same one when he speak bluntly to them. No, he not being arrogant or mocking Cardin, he really speaking the truth, a fact

"Err, I don't think it will be good idea to send him to Hospital Jaune." Ruby pointed in slight nervous tone, remembering Jaune super strength that was big possibility, she admit perhaps only Yang or Pyrrha who can stand against Jaune direct assault. True Cardin seems strong, but she still quite traumatized when see Jenny blatantly trashing one of jerk in her school. And if Jaune anything like her, then Cardin is going to be in deep problem

Cardin meanwhile feel his nostril flared and his vein seems popped in his forehead. How dare this man?! This little shit! Who he think he is?! He take step forward and about to smash him in instant

"Stay where you are Mr Winchester." Glynda strict voice of course prevent him from doing that, prompting the man turned to her "Make no mistake, Mr Arc is being honest. I had see he fighting against one of dangerous Grimm in Emerald Forest and able to engage the beast without suffering any injury, and while it impressive you manage to handle few Beowolves and Ursa by yourself in forest but what Mr Arc did is something else." She said bluntly "And this is no favoritism if you don't believe me you may fight him. But after that I assure you that you will spend some time in infirmary." She stated before turned to Jaune, ignoring Cardin fuming face "And Mr Arc, do not threatening fellow student, this is your first warning, if you hit three, you will going to regret it."

"My apologize Professor." Jaune said, voice is stoic and calm, making no one can't decipher does he sincere or not

"So your response Mr Winchester?" Glynda asked

"Yes! I going to fight him." Cardin insisted, all while keep glaring at Jaune

"Very well." Glynda already can feel headache formed in her head, she cover it with her usual strict facade though and tapping her Scroll "Mr Arc, would you please enter the arena?"

"Sure."

If this man keep persistent, then there no need to talk anymore

* * *

Later

"You didn't need to went that far!" Ruby shrieked as she give smack to the man back

Said the man merely look at her dully while swallowing the food he chew, not even show any sign he being in pain when the girl hit him in the shoulder "Relax, at least he not ended in hospital."

"You stomp him down enough to make two meters deep hole in the dueling arena then send him straight out from Amphitheater while breaking the wall in process." Blake dully commented "I think he will go to hospital, Aura or not, he clearly need to be checked."

"Well..." Jaune paused with hum "I did warn him before." He said before chomping his food once again

"Jaune, you can't just go beat people like that. Sure Cardin kind of jerk but." Pyrrha sighed and pinch bridge of her nose "Must you trash him that bad? I mean, does it satisfy you to see him down like that?" She actually has no problem with what happen to Cardin. The man get what he sow, but when see that so called 'duel' even she slight grimaced. That wasn't duel, that was total slaughter. Jaune himself not even appear to take the man seriously as he dodging all Cardin attack until he tired, and when he did, Jaune strike

And he did so in very merciless manner

"People like him need to be taught with using force. I warn him, twice, Professor Goodwitch warn him as well but he still stupid enough. So don't blame me, I'm not in fault in this case, blame his pride and stupidity."

"Exactly!" Yang agreed as she grinned, hand tugging Jaune in one-hand hug "I agree with Jaune here, Cardin can use some beating! That was quite awesome if you ask me! You beat him without get any scratch!"

Truthfully, no one from team RWBY has see Jaune himself fight, it because they in that time too focused fighting the Nevermore. Most of them aware he possess extraordinary strength but not at what they expected

Team JNPR themselves also not bother to telling them. It not like they don't want to, but it their secret. Like Jaune said, there can be competition in future, and they want to keep it as hidden ace. It also because they respect their Leader who willing to tell them even if he don't have to in first place, in fact it should be them who told him so he can make proper battle strategy in future. But he not ask them nor ever mention it until now, it just proper if they return the favor

"Hey! Tough guy, how about you and me go few rounds?" Yang asked

Jaune stared at her. Truthfully, Jaune will said Yang is one of students that currently the best and have big guts. It not everyday you see someone willing to jump to Nevermore beak after all. And he admit, she skilled, she can be considered as mature Huntress already, tough only High C or low B rank

But it still mean something for someone at her age...

He about to respond her, but a yelp of pain from feminine voice followed by laughter get their attention as they turned and see a brown haired girl with bunny ears got one of hers tugged by two familiar people

"Man, Cardin is right. The ears is real!" Sky Lark laughed as he pulling the woman ears

"And I was thinking it only a costume before! Ha! What a freak!" Russel Thrush snickered

"It hurt! Please stop!"

The whole group now glaring daggers to both of them. Even if their leader, Cardin n now being treated after his fight with Jaune, but CRDL team still make problem. It wasn't secret that they aalso one of most disliked among the First year

"What an idiots." Jaune sighed as he shake his head

"Agree... The way they act... I can't stand people like them." Pyrrha said in angry voice

"You're not the only one." Blake added coolly

"It must be hard to be a Faunus." Yang commented sadly as he give look to Velvet

"Not really." Jaune replied, making his and RWBY team turned to him "If she not being idiot then that won't happen."

There momentary silence when he spoke of that. Jaune himself notice the sudden change of atmosphere whil munching his food, he noted that every single of them looked shocked and confused

"What you mean she being idiot?" Blake asked, her eyes narrowed sharply and the Black Knight can detect small malice intent in there

"Look at her." Jaune gestured to the woman who now sit by herself "Did any of you recognize her? No right? No mean anything but someone with bunny ears surely going to be recognized in First Year. But none of you did, which mean, she senior student." He shook his head "She supposed to be Senior Student, but now she being bullied by someone younger than her and she did nothing. How that sound?"

At that everyone begin to look at each other, if he put it that way... That sound quite... Ridiculous

"So what? Do you want her to attack them back? That what you said?" Blake eyes narrowed further as she recall how her time in White Fang

"Yes." Jaune said bluntly "Why not? Those two start the problem, why not strike back?"

"Violence never solve anything Jaune." Ruby spoke softly, eyes held small amount of sadness

"Wrong. If you read through history, everything we have now is because violence that happen in history." Jaune pointed back

"But it not right! Look what those history done to us?! True we living in peace and all, but even in this era there many bad things happen because of it!"

"You can't expect the World to get complete White as result." Jaune said solemnly "White cannot exist without Black, so do the latter." His dark violet orbs peer to Ruby silver, the petite girl gaze matching his and not showing any sign of willing to relent "Faunus, Human. Good, Evil. Those only things that made by people, in first place there no such things. Let me ask you, one man try to stealing from noble and he get caught, resulted to be in prison for long time. That was right thing correct? But what no one know that thief have children to feed, now because he in prison those children dead due to hunger. Now, is that right thing?"

Silver eyes faltered as the owner recoiled, face scrunched to shock and small horror.

"That's... That's..."

"White Fang, Mankind, both of them are idiots if you ask me." Jaune sneered openly to her "We have Grimm out there, a monsters that has become our enemy the moment we born. And not just that, they outnumber us ten to one or possibly bigger. Yet, here we are, fighting each other rather than focusing to the enemy we fight for very long time." He allow snort escape from his mouth as he stand "Mankind is idiot, Faunus themselves also idiot. If all of us killed by Grimm in the end I will gladly said 'Well, not surprise this coming.' For that is not wrong, but it already predictable." He turned to his team who stare at him with their own shocked faces "I'm done eating, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, don't look for me, I have something to take care of. And this is order."

"Wait! Jaune, wait!"

Ignoring Pyrrha call, he began to walk away, he can tell students that near their group and hear his talk giving him look but he not even bother to acknowledge them as he keep his pace. Then, he stop in his way, standing on side of Velvet who frozen as well. He turned to her, his cold dark violet gaze meet with hers brown eyes that filled with fear, like a rabbit that stare at eye of snake

"I knew you hear us, rabbit Faunus have quite listening sense after all. So do us, mankind a favor and stand on your own feet. I can tell you are stronger than them, Senior. Ignoring those idiots will do nothing but make them become more idiots. True sometime you have to keep silent if you facing the right people but them? You not helping your kin by not fighting but only worsening your state. You have potential Senior, don't waste it." He said coldly, eyes peering down at her as if wish to ensuring she got what he said registered to her mind "You have potential, wasting it will only burdening this World, and people around you. And we all knew we already dying enough from Grimm assault, don't burden our job further because you too afraid of people opinion." He declared before he walk away, leaving the Faunus shivering and only can stare fearfully at his harsh words

The group who watching only can silent as they see Jaune walk away, an uncomfortable tension appear around them as they unsure what to do and what actually wrong with Jaune

"Someone seems in bad mood." Yang said with grimace

"Well... This morning he also not talk too much." Nora replied before she make thoughtful face "Umm, not like that. I mean, Jaune only talk when necessary and he not often talk. But today he just seems kinda off." She added while give small grin

"Nora right. I mean, when we talk this morning, Jaune more quite than usual." Ruby agreed as she recall the conversation. Usually Jaune will ask her another question about leading, truthfully Ruby found Jaune is very fun to talk with. Despite he older and also better strategist but when come in things like common sense the boy really oblivious! Always asking for help like that and there one time when she did trick her for her fun, no harm done of course but well... You got the point

It almost like having little brother but at same time also big brother! Ruby do enjoy the time they spend together with

So seeing Jaune like this it kind of shocked him. She never see this side of him, despite his cold attitude he never show such... Dark perspective. He always helping her and her friend, giving advice and support, so for him to suddenly saying such dark words

'Then again, he actually trying to help. Albeit he use... Darker way..' Ruby frowned, she disapprove such view. It was too pesimist for her taste, while true she not always optimism in any problem, but what Jaune just said is... Too negative 'Well... I guess it mean I only need to cheer him up! As his friend, it my job to help him if he in trouble!' She thought as small smile that filled with determination crossed to her face

"I'm done as well." Blake commented suddenly as she stand, she really feel not hungry after seeing this. Truthfully what Jaune said is very cruel, but it also the truth. She always thought that this prejudice against each other is stupid, right now they have countless Grimm out there that ready to tore them apart and yet... "Don't worry Ruby I'm fine." She said as she notice her friend look, and she is, she really fine "I just want to go to toilet... Stomach problem." Now that is lie, but she not wish to sulk or such thing! She just...

She just want to see Jaune a bit... Observe him more close, this side of him is new to everyone. Perhaps, there some reason why he become like this. A ex-member of criminal like her? It not like she care in first place but she curious

And being Cat Faunus she is... Let just say she at least need to know a bit about him

Ruby appear to not bought it as she roamed her silver eyes to her. But then a bright smile once again appear to her face and she nodded "Contact us through Scroll okay?"

"Sure."

With that, the Faunus walk away, leaving the group who still mulling about Jaune act. She allow her sharp sense to guide her, despite it size, but Beacon Academy place actually not complicated. She will find Jaune without having hard time, she sure of that

* * *

And much to herself surprise, she found him, just few minutes after walking. However it not like the way she wanted

"You snapped at them aren't you?"

'That was... Professor Goodwitch voice.'

To normal people, they won't even able to heard the voice, let along recognize it. Even now the only things that make Blake able to heard it is because she trained herself during her time in White Fang despite her status as Faunus that allow her to have sharper hearing sense

She just walking in corridor when she caught the Professor voice, normally she going to ignore it, but what make her stop is the strict Professor voice is so different

She had listen to her few hours ago when she barking at them. Strict, firm and stern would be the best words to describe how the Professor carry herself, and judging by her attitude and behavior, she clearly not someone who into soft stuff

But the tone she just heard... It was very opposite from the one she heard in class moment ago... It filled with softness, one that mother use when chide her children, it was melodic almost like idol voice... Yet, it also bitter... Filled with sadness

"... I'm sorry Miss, I ensure you it won't happen again."

This time, it was Jaune voice. His always nonchalant and stoic voice gone, his tone is contrast to Professor Goodwitch. It was firm, strict and also stern... It almost like voice of trainee that talking to it superior

"You do know you not need to use such formality with me when we alone right?" Glynda voice still soft, but the hint of sadness in there never leaving "Jenny even only call me by my name. You should done that too, I won't mad Jaune."

"I'm sorry but I can't Miss. You already did so much for me and my little sister, the last thing I can do is to respect you as much as I can."

"Then consider this as an order, I want you to mellow yourself a bit when we alone Jaune."

"... If you say so, then... Aunt Goodwitch."

It take everything Blake have to not let out loud gasp. Aunty? Are they related? If it true then... Well, both their hair almost have same color...

"Call me Glynda, Jaune."

"Aunt Gylnda, very well then."

"... Not going to talk further? Heh, always wish to the point huh?" It was clear that the sadness in her voice become more visible, even stupid person can recognize this "Anyway, you snapped at them like that and also more rude than usual... Jaune... Do you by any chance already eat your... Medicine?"

The way Professor Goodwitch spoke medicine... Blake noted that word spoken with venom, a high-degree distaste, one that Human who hate Faunus so much speak. She frowned a bit at the information. Medicine? Does Jaune ill? And the tone Professor Goodwitch also troubling

"Shamefully I admit I... Have yet to eat one of my medicine. Apparently my schedule in this Academy and job as Team Leader seems make me forget to take one."

"... You dislike them that much huh?"

"What kind of living being want to eat _that_? Even carcass of dead animal better than _that_. Even until now I still dislike it and will never come to like it for the rest of my life... But it doesn't mean I can't bear it, I already take it for 11 years, I, no longer going to complaint."

"I... See... Then, you can skip class after this."Hb

"? That wasn't necessary Aunt Glynda, I can hold myself pretty well and-"

"Jaune, do I need to remind you what happen when you not take your Medicine in time?"

"... ... No, Aunt, you did not need to... Very well, I will go to get my medicine to calm myself. Thank you."

"Just... Make sure this won't happen again okay? And about being leader... Jaune, you always can talk to me." Glynda voice sounding so weak, so frail that it make Blake questioned does the woman possess another personality?

"... You have your duty Aunt Gylnda, and I have mine. Wouldn't it you who said that as Hunter we have to be Professional?"

"... Hermione will always said family come first. And Uther, no matter how he try to become professional one, will always relent to her..."

"And I agree with my mother, but if it mean being professional will protect my family, then I gladly going to did it no matter how much it will make they hate me. I will take my leave then, we already wasting time enough."

Blake doesn't need to heard anymore conversation. Quitely as much as she can, she pull her back, her eyes roaming to around her to make sure she won't bump to something and make any sudden noise to not alert them

When she sure she out from their range, and joining back with students that walk in crowd, she have so many things her mind

How come Jaune knew Professor Goodwitch? Are they really related? She won't be surprise if they did. Jaune is sick... Ill... Whatever it is, it had gnawing him for long time, eleven years! Half of most his whole live and until now it still not cured... And judging by how they speak, it clear the sickness possibly doesn't have any cure

* * *

Pyrrha worried... Its been an hours ever since Jaune leave from the cafetaria. Class already over and now already night, 08:13 PM specifically. In that amount of time there no sign of her Leader, even he absent from class and until now he still did

She tempted to ask RWBY team but decide it probably wouldn't be any good to tell them, only going to make situation become worse, especially with Ruby in there. She doesn't mean to talk bad about her fellow red head, but it was clear to everyone that Ruby is... Kind of worrywart. She already ask to her about Jaune, of course Pyrrha lying and said Jaune just went to take care of something and will return tonight to ensure her

Beside this is JNPR problem. True his Leader maybe close with Ruby than them but they can't always depend on her, they are his team, the one who going to be there for him and even sleep in one same room for damn FOUR years!

"He still not back?"

Pyrrha tilt her head, meeting Ren who clad in his sleeping outfit; simple long blue pant and plain white t-shirt, who just come out from bathroom

"No... Even he not respond to my message." Pyrrha said in slight concern "Do you think something happen to him?" That was possibility, despite their Leader without doubt is strong but even a giant can brought down

"Perhaps. But we knew Jaune is not a fool. Awkward in society he may be, but he not stupid." Ren said firmly, giving a look to Pyrrha "You of all people should know about this, he is your Partner after all. One that jump toward 10 foot giant Death Stalker without any hesitation." He pointed

"True..." Pyrrha still remember that time. When she and Jaune run together, the man briefly turned to see how Nora who distract the giant Nevermore handle situation. When see massive Death Stalker very close to her, he quickly jump with very fast and go tango with the said Grimm without any fear or hesitation

Her Partner and Leader is truly force to be reckoned with

"Where's Nora?" Ren asked as he notice the lack of his partner in the room

"She goes to kitched, she said she want to go take some snack before sleep." Pyrrha informed

"I see."

As if being called, the door of their room opened, revealing familiar orange haired girl. However there difference, for one, the always cheerful girl now have her face turned to pure horror. Panic and terror visible in her eyes that open wider than usual

"Nora?" Pyrrha asked, instantly concerned at the face of her friend

"This is terrible! Pyrrha! Ren!" Nora gasped out dramatically, tears almost leaked out from corner of her eyes

"What's wrong?" Ren asked, a bit worry as well seeing her like this

"I-I went to kitchen and..." She paused, as if her throat become dry suddenly. She give her Partner teary look before she lunged at him "We run out of Pancake!"

Ren not even bother to dodge or move from his spot, he stood frozen when Nora embrace him in deep hug. His worried face scrunch to dull emotion in instant. He knew it would be like this somehow, so he not that surprised with Nora dramatic antic

"Nora..." Ren sighed, small exasperation laced in his voice

"This is bad! There no flour or the ingredients! Which mean there no Pancake for tomorrow! Reeen! How could I went one day without Pancake?!"

Pyrrha meanwhile has her eyes twitched in small irritation. Normally, she going to be rather amused, she admit Nora got her there but now? She worry about Jaune and that antic of her make her upset a bit, she was thinking perhaps Nora bring some bad news about Jaune for moment there!

Another click on the door make the group turned to it and see their Leader finally return after gone for whole day. The man himself still clad in his academy uniform, carrying few plastic with him

"Oh, you all still awake." Jaune said when noticing them

"Jaune!" Pyrrha immediately stand, face confront to mixture of anger and worry "Where were you today?! You not in class and not responding to our call!" She demanded

"Sorry for that. I went to city to buy these." Jaune raise the plastic he carry, face remain nonchalant but there a hint of apologetic in his eyes "As for the class, I already ask permission from Headmaster Ozpin, he said I allowed to get day off today but I will get double class in next time."

Pyrrha scowled, true they not went as far to ask Professor. But at least surely the Headmaster can inform them about this! "Well, at least you can inform us you okay!"

"That will ruin the surprise." Jaune replied simply make Pyrrha looking to the plastic he hold, Nora who on Ren side have her nose twitching

"Pancake?" Nora asked, nose twitching like a police dog

"This one is. I thought you may want some, changing pancake flavor a bit since you maybe bored with pancake academy taste so-"

Whatever he going to said was cutted as he hold the urge to move and counter Nora when she tackled him, engulfing him in deep hug

"My Hero." She gushed in lovely tone as she bury her face to his chest

"Uhh..." Jaune make unsure voice as he look down to Nora who hugging him like there no tomorrow. So he did what he always did when Jenny hug him, rising one hand he give pat to her head "There, there. Here the pancake." He said, giving the plastic who instantly gone, dragged by Nora who flashed to one of table, the box opened and her eyes held spark followed by drool as she staring at the pancake

Jaune only blinked again, that was very fast. Does her Semblance have connection with electricity? That would explain her energetic behavior

"And what are those?" Pyrrha asked, eyes lingering to the other plastic bag

"This? Ah this is cake, for us." Jaune said

"Cake?" Ren blinked

"Well, I certainly read on someone twitter through my Scroll that she celebrating one week after her team formed. So, I ask, why not? In the book also mentioned to always cherish small moment together with your team so..." He then open the box and reveal small cake "This is celebration for a week we been team without any trouble. I had observe other team and noted that all of them have their own problem even if they try to hide it while we not, and I think it worthy to be celebrated." He informed

The JNPR team blinked at their leader explanation, Ren and Pyrrha send another glance to each other before the latter sighed while the first shake his head, bemused smile crossed to his face. Nora meanwhile let out another squeal while chomping her pancake as she looking to her leader with pure adoration

"I already said it before and I will said it again." Ren look to Jaune with exasperated look "You not need to went that far."

"Nonetheless, it for the sake of team, a good team is a happy team." Jaune said firmly

"Yes, but." Pyrrha let out another sigh, and to think she worry about him before. Her Leader and Partner truly unpredictable person "Jaune... What about you?"

"Me?" Jaune blinked "What's wrong with me?"

"You just... Seems kinda off today, is there something wrong? You know you can share it with us right?" Pyrrha spoke softly

Jaune only blinked again, head tilt a bit to one side before he shrugged "Ah, not need to worry about that. Let just say I have bad morning today... A bad dream..." It not technically true, but it half truth, he did have bad dream this morning, a sign that he have to take his 'medicine'

"About?" Pyrrha asked

"My family." Jaune bluntly replied

At that Pyrrha grimaced. Remembering what Ruby said about Jaune family "I-I see..." She not try to pry any further. It clear that she aware maybe she too forward, they just been together only for a week after all

"Anyway, it not something you should be think off." Jaune shrugged as he place the cake in table, slicing part of it and place it in plate before rise it "We have cake to eat now so..."

Ren rolled his eyes but give small nod and smile, Nora happily come to Jaune with pancake in her mouth and accepted the cake while ranting about how awesome their team Leader is

Pyrrha the last one, Jaune noted that she still kinda down and frowned. What with her? Does she worry about him that much? She shouldn't be, not like it going to help him anyway. But like the book said, a happy team is a good team so... How to cheer her up? A small gratitude? That could work

"Hey Pyrrha." Jaune called as he hand her the cake

"Huh?"

Jaune give small smile to her, making the girl surprised as it wasn't often for him to smile like this, during this week Jaune almost never smile! Smirk? Yes, but smile? Maybe only once or twice?

"Thanks for care."

It was lie... He actually doesn't feel any grateful for her. But for the sake of his team, his mission, he will did it without any feeling remorse. And it worked as Pyrrha face brightened, making the atmosphere into better for his team

"Your Welcome Jaune." Pyrrha smiled kindly "If you need help or want to talk, don't hesitate okay? I'm your Partner after all, and we should helping each other."

"Sure. But if it surprise then I have to hide it, it won't be surprise if I told you."

Pyrrha rolled her eyes in annoyance and taking the cake, small smile crossed to her face though. And Jaune only give grunt of appreciation... but he doesn't care. The result is good, and that is the only thing he care about

They live in different World after all... Those eyes that filled with admiration and kindness will change when they see what he truly is... He sure of that, so he never expect much from them, this is only cover mission after all

A Monster will never change... Even if it behave like Human, it talk like Human, it smile like Human, and it cry like a Human, but it will never change... It still a Monster in first place after all... And it will never change how people see him when they see him

And as a Monster, one that has Human skin for years... Jaune perfectly knew how people will react at his existence. Ohh, they may going to tell him it fine, they may going to pity him and will try to help him

But when they see him slaughter and eat... They all will turned their face away...

"Oh, by the way, we going to have trip to Forever Fall later." Jaune informed as he rise his Scroll "It broadcasted by Professor Goodwitch, tomorrow we going to go there to take some samples of red sap."

"Professor Goodwitch said so?" Pyrrha asked while blinking, the Huntress certainly not like a woman who love to spend time in forest... Or indulge in experimenting stuff

"Yes, further information will be told later when we going." Jaune said with nod

"Forever Fall... I hear the view in there is good." Nora said while eating her cake happily "And there sweet red sap!" She beamed, imagining herself eating the sap to her content

"And there also Grimm in there." Jaune added

"Its okay though, despite there Grimm but I heard the numbers not that big, it smaller than Emerald Forest." Pyrrha told the man

"Pyrrha right. We not need to worry too much. I don't know much about the forest other than it have red colored plants mostly but there no mentioning about large number of Grimm in there." Ren said to his leader who put thoughtful face

"Well, if you said so then." Jaune grunted "I guess there nothing to worry about. What worse Grimm exist in there? We already face Death Stalker and win after all."

It was safe to say the trip later would be anything but normal

* * *

 **Wew... It kinda dark in some part but... Well doesn't care. Anyway, this is another chapter! There nothing much in here save for showing Jaune darker personality, all of you saying Jaune too relax and behave like ordinary clueless guy so... Here we go, we delve further into his personality!**

 **And dealing with Cardin. Make no mistake, this won't be the last time you see of him, hahaha! Jaune in here pretty much doesn't care what he did actually. I sure few of you aware of how familiar Jaune talk to Cardin in here! XD**

 **Ehem! Nothing much to say, save for Jaune 'medicine' that mentioned. I won't said anything but like I always said, power won't come without a price.**

 **Next chapter will be going to Forever Fall, and make no mistake there will be small alteration in there! Hahaha! Anyway, this is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	6. Forever Fall

**C** **hapter 5. Forever Fall**

* * *

"New species of Grimm?" Jaune asked eyebrow furrowed

"Yes... It existence still not confirmed, but there sign of it." Ozpin nodded, eyes staring intently to Jaune "Whenever this Grimm around, a large horde is always with it. We don't know how since there no survivors save for droid data that we achieve, but one thing is sure, the assault is... Planned, albeit it crude but it still one."

"And we all knew a Grimm that able to form plan at least must be old one, a major level..." Jaune added solemnly, knowing that Grimm actually has no consciousness. But Instinct is something that they possess, followed by experience.

"Normally yes, but this one is not..." Ozpin grimly responded "Tell me Jaune, what your opinion about the video I sent to you?"

Jaune fell to silent. This 02:00 AM, he has been awakened by his Scroll, one that he give special ringtone if Ozpin contact him. After that he watch the video he get

It was ambush from the Grimm...

It not well planned actually, but it was a direct attack, surrounded by every corner as stealthy as possible and caught them. Whenever they run, Grimm will be there waiting for them, their coming organized, rude and have many hole but it still exist it still there...

But what make him confused is how the Grimm suddenly gather around the ambushed group? There theory that Grimm attracted to negative emotions but the group pretty lively and cheerful, they also not making any noise to attract them

It as if the Grimm knew they there and surround them... But it impossible, he can understand if the group spot a Grimm and said the Grimm is Alpha and went bat-shit to them, attracting horde of the monster

But it not... They just talking like usual, doing their own activity before suddenly the Grimm surround them like pack of bears find honey source! And one more thing that make it very suspicious...

There a very loud strange voice that almost like choked squeal and whimper from behind them, and when they turned to see there nothing in there...

And less than three minutes a horde come to them...

Alarm... That was what Jaune conclude when he see that. That voice... Whatever it is, it clearly alert the pack of the Grimm to them. But there no sign of strange things, no Grimm sighted, not even Nevermore flying! It was normal one! Filled with animals, birds, squirrels, skunk, and ape or such common animal you find in forest! And yet...

Only one thing is possible...

"An Invisible Grimm?" Jaune muttered aloud, small dread in his voice

"The worst case." Ozpin admitted, his eyes gleam with solemnity, he then give another data to Jaune, making the man take it "We call them Screecher. This kind of Grimm actually has we encounter in past, but it live outside Kingdom. And truthfully no one has spot it this far because it always calling for Grimm before we able to search for it."

That... Certainly troublesome. A Grimm that alert another Grimm but until now it appearance is never known. And they actually live outside of Kingdom in first place... What make them come here? True there no reason for Grimm to slay Human and Faunus because it already the reason why they exist after all but most of them stay outside of Kingdom now because they knew they outmatched when fighting inside.

There many question why this Screecher Grimm finally enter the Kingdom but... That should be talked later, for now he have another things to do

"The worse, this Screecher actually invisible to naked eyes. But there maybe a case it simply a Grimm that can see from far, Grimm that stealthy and hiding or things like that. We can't assume it it invisible, but worst case it is." Ozpin informed to his subordinate

"And what you want me to do with it, Sir?" Jaune asked to the point "Today I have to go to Forever Fall with my and RWBY team. Surely you won't retract me from our job? That would make people suspicious and-" He cut himself when notice Ozpin giving him look, and then his face turned to dull "It in there isn't it?" He asked rhetorically

"Possibly." Ozpin nodded "There report about increasing numbers of Grimm around Forever fall. It small yes, but it still dangerous."

Jaune staring at him. He staring, staring and staring before he close his eyes. Then, he walk to the nearby wall, cocked his head back before smash it to the wall, creating crater in there

Ozpin merely blinked "What are you doing?"

"Punishing myself for jinx myself."

"Ah..." Ozpin smiled in pure amusement, he rise his mug and take sip of it "You must be tempting Fate yesterday." He allow his smile turned to smirk "You never learn about that, do you?"

Jaune returned to him, despite there new massive hole in wall but there no sign of him being hurt at all, even his cloth still clean, not a single speck of dust or dirt exist taint it. He only look blankly to his Master, even idiot can tell he not amused unlike his boss

"Back to the topic." Ozpin eyes that gleaming with mirth gone, replaced by his usual unreadable look "As you all can see, there chance this Grimm actually not new one, it could be old one that live outside kingdom and decide to infiltrate us. And with chance of this Grimm is invisible to normal eyes, I send you just in case, along with RWBY and your team. I sure you know why right?"

There no need explanation... Jaune himself understand why. It was obvious that JNPR and RWBY is the strongest among the First Year, as matter of fact, they even better than Second Year or Third in few case. They all have potential, their raw strength enough to consider them to be Hunter already and all they lack is only experience

Ozpin can't send Jaune alone, no, it will caught suspicion of students. Jaune himself already know that he become quite topic among First Year, he, his team and RWBY precisely. It was safe to say they are the most known team, with Ruby and Pyrrha as main attention at first, but when Jaune and Yang power come to display, it needless to say that their team declared as the best among their peers

Pyrrha, Jaune will consider her as Huntress mature already. One that perhaps can give Glynda Goodwitch a challenge albeit only small, and seeing how powerful the Witch is, it mean Pyrrha level truly something. She have the strength and the skill, all she lack is experience, that's it. Jaune won't be surprise if she considered as one of candidate for Fall Maiden power

Then again, there Ruby Rose. Said what you want about her childish behavior, but she undoubtedly good, very good. And she actually two years younger than all students in Beacon. If only she can set aside her... Naïve behavior and view, she will be perfect Huntress

Anyway, back to the track. Like he said, his team already get so many attention, that was good things, but in his and RWBY team, he is the most one who get attention, along with Ruby. A perk of being leader, something that he found quite annoyance

He already gone out too many times and never once the teacher try to 'reprimand' him openly, if he go alone now then it will pull too much attention. He already mystery in their eyes and there not need to add another fire to fuel

Ozpin knew this, that's why he send JNPR and RWBY together, they maybe only First Year but together they were good. And there Glynda plus Jaune as well, it safe to say that the chance they will return without anyone death is 75%

A quite big percentage actually if Ozpin compared to other groups that possibly he would send

But still... One need to be perfectly careful.

"If things get worse Jaune, go all out." Ozpin said, broking the boy from his stupor "Protect all of them is your priority. Especially Ruby Rose."

"I will Sir." Jaune nodded firmly, he maybe doesn't know why his Master quite protective toward the red haired youngest girl but it doesn't matter. It not his place to ask after all "Is that all?"

"Yes, you dismissed." Ozpin grunted

The boy immediately leave without another word. Ozpin watching Jaune leave impassively before he rise his mug and about to take a sip, but then his eyes fell to his Scroll and notice there one unread message

He open it, then his eyes narrowed before a small smile crept to his face when he read the message

 ** _I'm coming to Beacon in next two days. I want to see how Big Brother doing, please don't tell him I want it to be surprise_**

 ** _Jenny Arc_**

"Well, well..." Ozpin chuckled "It seems things will get interesting."

* * *

Next day

Red...

As far their eyes can see, red is the only things that cover their sight. And unlike red blood or red that filled with horror, but it mixture of orange, some light-red, some almost close to pink, and even the grass they stand now is red as well

It was beautiful sight in their eyes

"I had see it through TV and Magazine but..." Pyrrha voice filled with awe as she staring at her surrounding

"It beautiful..." Ruby spoke softly, her silver eyes roaming through most part of the forest

The rest of the group agreed with the duo red hair, the only word that best to describe this forest is 'beautiful', the sun that gleaming brightly to it, the sound of wind that gently breeze the branches and leaves, and followed by chirping and squeak of animals, this place clearly something to behold

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful." Glynda said, gaining their attention and broke them from their stupor "But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." She give look to them that said she mean it, and the message is clear, if they dead, the Witch somehow will bring them back and kick their ass! "Do be careful, despite Forever fall is one of the place that considered still open, but one can't enter without company of Hunter. There Grimm in this place, and lately the numbers increased so stick together and don't go alone. If something happen, regroup to here and call me immediately using your Scroll, understood?"

""""Yes Miss!""""

The whole team chorused and Glynda give satisfied nod and grunt to them, her hand shifting left side of her glasses and she staring at Jaune. Their eyes meet for moment and there silent message relayed to each other

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun!"

As Glynda leaving, Jaune and Ruby turned to their team, the pale blond haired man the one who speak first "Well, the instruction is clear and simple so. Let get going." He then turned to Ruby "Should we go together then?"

"Ummm, yeah sure!" Ruby grinned, there something strange in her voice which make Jaune blinked. The man briefly observe her and notice the red hooded girl carrying small backpack under her cape

Behind them, Yang lip curled to small smirk. She knew why Ruby behave quite awkward around Jaune. It not crush mind you -that's why she found it amusing-, but her little sister now want to give something to Jaune to cheer him up after the man yesterday seems in bad mood, albeit he look fine now. Unfortunately for her -and fortunately for Yang- the petite red haired girl too shy to give it openly, Ruby has planned to give it this morning actually but Pyrrha was there and the smaller girl found herself nervous suddenly to give her present

"Isn't it will be more effective to spread?" Weiss asked

"True, and had Forever Fall still same I would suggest to spread into two our own team, however like Professor Goodwitch said, recently there small increase in Grimm number around here." Jaune answered simply "It best to stick together, this is unknown situation after all."

"I'm agree as well, sticking together will be more wise and safe with current situation." Pyrrha added, supporting her Leader opinion

"Jaune right." Blake grunted "Beside, we have 5 hours before 4:00 PM. Plenty enough time for gathering the sap."

"If you all say so." Weiss nodded, accepting the order, she doesn't have any problem in first place, just simply asking

"Then! What we waiting for?!" Nora grinned, raising her own jar "Let get those syrup! I want to try it on my pancake!"

"Sap, Nora, sap." Ren corrected "And we not come here to eat them, we here to gather samples."

"Who's care?! If there many of them we can get it for our own! Ohhh! I bet they taste yummy!" Nora drooled at the thought of eating the sap

Ren give look to his Leader who stare at Nora. Jaune put thoughtful face at that "Well, if we done with our objective then I guess we can relax a bit, taking an extra sap won't be problem. Albeit we should do it near here, just to make sure we safe."

"Yayyy!" Nora instantly lunged and hug Jaune like he is giant teddy bear "You the best Jaune-Jaune!" She squealed

Once again, Jaune only pat her head softly "There, there, why don't we gather these sap now?"

Nora quickly release her leader, big grin on her face as she walk in dancing manner to the depth of forest, all while sing-song 'new syrup' on each step

Ren give dull look to Jaune at this "You spoil her." He deadpanned, he doesn't have problem with that actually but... His Leader is sometime too soft to them! Especially Nora!

"A happy team is a good team." Jaune responded simply

RWBY plus Pyrrha giggled at this. Jaune truly can be sweet sometime, and funny as well seeing he very blind to common sense but somehow that make him able to see what they can't see

"Then, let's go! We can't let Nora hog all the fun now aren't we?" Yang grinned, she give Ruby knowing look make the girl blushed a bit "Now, let's go!" She pushed her whole team and Pyrrha, excluding Ruby

Ren only shake his head before following them, he doesn't want Nora get loss after all. He briefly noted that Pyrrha glancing at Ruby and Jaune who walk behind them, he caught sign of jealousy in her eyes and snorted inwardly

He not surprise somehow that the Spartan now have small crush to his Leader. It was quite visible, the way how she worry about him and how she support him. At first, it wasn't there, only a comfortable feeling perhaps but the more she spend time with him it become more obvious

Add the fact his Leader oblivious to this and keep gentle and helping her back. That maybe one of the factor why Pyrrha get her crush in first place

He briefly turned back to his Leader and Ruby. Both of them is close, no one can deny that. Despite they only been together for almost two weeks but the way they converse as if they had been together for months

It wasn't surprise seeing Jaune seems pretty good in adapting. He even accepting Nora strange antic and his silent demeanor easily. Despite he proclaim himself as lonely person but Jaune pretty good with handling people for some reason

Ruby and Jaune is close, maybe not in romantic way, a siblings perhaps. Or the youngest student in Beacon already harbor small crush on him, Ren doesn't know though. Unlike Pyrrha, Ruby seems able to hide it well. Not it his problem though, in fact it will be amusing to watch later, he sure of that

* * *

"Is there something wrong?" Jaune asked

It been thirty minutes ever since they enter the deep part of the forest. The group finally decide to separated, albeit it not far away since they still able to see each other. Jaune himself already open his sense ever since the moment he enter this forest

He keep his ears sharp, his sensory ability also extended so he can sense any Grimm that going to come. Until now he didn't see anything strange, they had no encounter any Grimm this far nor see a sign of one, which a good thing actually. But also bad seeing he ordered to found out about this 'new' Grimm if possible

He have partnered with Ruby. Normally he intent to go with Pyrrha but Yang take Pyrrha away, said she need to talk about something with the Spartan and leaving him with Ruby

Not he have any problem though, but the matter is Ruby has staring at him with strange look in last ten minutes, while at same time also fidgeting for some reason

So after ten minutes waiting, he decide to ask her "What is it?"

"E-Eh?" Ruby blinked, small shock in her voice

"You've been staring at me for last ten minutes and also seems nervous." Jaune explained "Does you have something to say?" He tilt his head a bit "Or you feel uncomfortable with my presence because of yesterday?"

"No!" Ruby blurted out, louder than she wish as her face flushed "I mean, yes! It connected to yesterday but I not find your presence uncomfortable! It was the opposite and-" She clamp her mouth shut instantly, her face become redder and she low her head embarrassingly

Jaune only blinked, he look to Ruby with confused face. What with her? "About yesterday, well, let just say I have bad dream in morning."

"A-Ah... I see..." Ruby stammered, inwardly she glad that Jaune quite dense like Jenny in her first time. If he not... Well things will be complicated, not like she doesn't like Jaune, she like him a lot but. Not in that way... He like big and little brother! So no way she going to... Ugh! "Umm... Do you want to talk about it?" She decide to left that topic later and try to help him

"No." Jaune bluntly refused.

Ruby deflated instantly, shoulder slumped and face epiphany of sadness, like a puppy that got kicked. Well, she shouldn't expect more, Jaune has his own reason after all but still

"Is that what you want to ask?" Jaune asked "I assure you Ruby I'm perfectly fine now, so not need to worry." He reassured, apparently misinterpret Ruby sad face as a worry look

"Yeah..." Ruby mumbled "It not that what I want to said, it just..." She fidgeting a bit in her place, this morning she not this shy! So what with this sudden nervousness?! Ugh! They alone now, granted they still able to see them but they can't hear them! 'Screw it! It not like I did anything strange anyway! I just want to give a gift to Jaune!' She huffed as she decide to forget her embarrassment for now

She pull her backpack from her cape, opening it and reveal small lunch box. She give small shy grin to Jaune and push it toward him

"Here! I make this for you!" She said happily

Jaune blinked at the box that given to him. Slowly he take it from her "What is this for?"

"Well... You kind of down yesterday, so I decide to make cookie for you! A little sugar to make you happy!" Ruby puffed her chest proudly

Jaune open the box, revealing a cookie that... Look alike him... Albeit few of it 'face' shape seems more... Grotesque than normal

Realizing what Jaune staring at, Ruby blushed a bit. On her defense, she can make cookie! But decorating it and turned to small mini Jaune? Hey! It hard you know! It was thanks Professor Goodwitch that caught her this morning when she awake early and give some help that many of them decent looking!

"You not need to do this, you know that?" Jaune said with quirking eyebrow

"I know!" She huffed "But as your friend and fellow Leader, it my job to help you!" She told him with grin "Beside, you already help me plenty enough so... I just returning the favor."

Jaune stared at her. Truthfully, he not fan of sweet, but it doesn't mean he can't eat one. However, she already made one for him, and while he tempted to reject it but this is Ruby Rose he talking about, the one that his Master told to keep an eye more than the other... And his fellow Leader as well

And it recorded in book that trading gift with another Leader can delve their relationship further, which going to increase their teamwork effectiveness

'I should held small event where RWBY and JNPR trade gift to each other perhaps. Will improve team relationship.' He thought with now inwardly, on outside he grab one of the cookie and looking to it as if it some kind of alien object. Then wordlessly, he throw it to his mouth "Hmmm..."

"How is it?" Ruby asked, she had taste it before of course and it decent enough for her. But again, she do love cookies so... Her opinion maybe a bit biased

"It... Adequate." Jaune grunted and its true. The sugar wasn't too much and it good thing for his taste, it crunchy but also not too hard at same time. It maybe not the best cookies he had, but it is decent

"Really?" Ruby asked, appear to be happy

"It a bit bland, and other may found it only normal. But I like it, I'm not fan of sweet in first place." Jaune give gratitude as he take one of the cookie and eat it again

Ruby feel a bit down at the comment at first time. Of course, Jaune won't like sweet, it wasn't common for boy to like one after all. But she brightened, then again, he did said she did a good job! This is the first time she made cookies to boy as gratitude and it maker proud that the boy like it!

The group who watching have mixture of their expression, from annoyance to amusement

"I guess it official to said Ruby have crush now." Blake dully commented

Yang meanwhile openly gaped. Of all things she don't expect the scenario to went like this! True there part of her that warn her this could happen, but the way Ruby act Jaune is simply remind how she act to her too much so she dismiss that part! Add the fact Jaune also proved to be decent companion this far...

She really tempted to smack herself to tree now! No, no! No! Just no! Her baby little sister have a crush?! This is too soon! The scenario she imagine actually there no shy moment! Just Ruby talk like usual and give her cookie to him! Gah! And now she look back to it, that really silly!

"I'm surrpise you not see this coming." Weiss commented as she observe their Leaders

Pyrrha meanwhile on her own dilemma. Part of her amused at the way her fellow red head act but at same also... Annoyed... Annoyed that somehow she close to her Leader and... She not... They close but not like how Ruby and Jaune were, they close in term of 'Partner' and that somehow make Pyrrha irritated

Said the boy now who listening to Ruby with grunt and collecting the sap suddenly stiffened. His eyes widen in small margin and his fingers twitching to Crocea Mors on his left hip

There Grimm nearby...

His sensor ability is actually not allow him to detect Grimm, no. It only allow him to detect living being, one that has Aura, an ability he get through his experiment. However that doesn't mean he can't tell where Grimm is

Plant have Aura, animals, all living beings possess one. But Grimm is none... In the place like this, a forest who surrounded by animals and living being, the Aura he detect is almost everywhere, it was place that filled with life after all

And Grimm has none... And because of there no Aura to detect in there, they become visible. Among the light, they stand alone. It like cast invisible person that stand in sunlight, but not completely invisible since it shadow can be seen

Though he can't get glimpse of it clearly, unlike when he detect Aura, but at least he can tell if there Grimm or not around him

"Jaune?" Ruby apparently notice his rigid body as she shoot him questioning look

The man in armor reply only give her the box, his eyes still locked to where he sense the Grimm "Stay here." Jaune ordered

"W-Wha?"

Before Ruby able to give proper lesson, Jaune already walk through the bush, he brush away the plant, following the presence he detect and he unsheath his sword, eyes sharpened in preparation

'Close... I'm close...' He can sense the shadow presence is near now. It appear to approach him as well as he can sense it coming closer, he tighten his grip to his sword. And without any word, he jumped, leaping through another group of bush, he rise his sword and swing it down to

Nothing...

Jaune blinked... There nothing. His sword meet nothing but empty space. The only sight that his eyes caught is red tree that growth in Forever Fall, followed by animals that scattered and red grass

"What the..."

He sense something. He truly did and his sense never fail him this far. He lower his stance a bit, but his body keep ready, albeit his mind is confused as he spin in his place, looking for sign of the Grimm

'I still sense it... It even near me now! And I still can't see it!' Jaune face confronted to frown as he began to searching for the Grimm 'And... It run away now! Oh no you don't!'

"Jaune!"

The Black Knight halted himself from jumping to after the Grimm when Ruby call him. He turned and see the red hooded girl approaching him with slight concern, followed behind her is Pyrrha, Yang and everyone else

"What's the matter Jaune? You just run away like that." Ruby asked everyone question to him

Jaune merely shift his gaze back to the Grimm that now out from his sense, his frown deepened at this "I sense something watching us." He grunted as he sheath his sword back

"Sense something?" Blake asked, eyebrow quirked

"Call it hunch or sixth sense. But I know when someone watching me for long time." Jaune answered stoically "I can hear something rustling in the bush before I drove it away."

Blake blinked, that was... Very specific. He can hear that good? For Human that was impressive feat to have sharp ears like that

"You sure there something here before?" Yang asked as she observing their surrounding

"I'm sure of it. But it seems already go away." Jaune replied before he turn everyone "Let gather the sap and leave. I don't think it safe anymore in here." He said to his team before turned to Ruby

"Well, if you say so then... We already finish ours." Ruby informed as she rise her full jar, followed by her team

"How about us?" Jaune asked

"I half done." Pyrrha said with slight sheepish voice as she raised her half filled jar before she throw glare to Nora "Thanks to Nora here!"

The orange haired girl merely grinned sheepishly and rub back of her head while Ren sighed "I already done mine and Nora." He said, truth to be said, Nora actually did not do anything but eating the sap. She did gather them but then they suddenly gone, Nora said a Sloth stole them. Yeah, like he will believe in that

"Nora." Jaune sighed as he give look to the girl

"Sorry! It so delicious and sweet when I put it with my pancake!" Nora defended herself weakly and only make Jaune frowned further

"I did said you can eat when we done. I already pack for yours as matter of fact." Jaune said strictly as he rise two jar, one extra for Nora that he intent to give

"I'm sorry!"

"As punishment for eating Pyrrha, your jar will be decreased to fill Pyrrha's."

"W-Wha! B-But Jaune-Jauneeee!" Nora pouted, eyes start getting teary like puppy

Sadly, it not useful to Jaune

"No." Jaune insisted, eyes glaring to the girl who slumped

"Come on Jaune." Yang tried to help the girl, despite being different team but she like Nora "You not need to be that tight on her. Why don't you Yang a bit that strict rule." She joked a bit, making her whole team groan at the pun

"Sorry Yang, but no. I did said Nora can eat after we finish filling our jar, it will be a bit fine if she eat from hers, but she take Pyrrha's." Jaune said firmly, and it true, he can tolerate if Nora eat from her own jar, but taking another person work is no, no!

"Jaune I think it fine as well, I can gather it once again." Pyrrha said, apparently seeing Nora who sulking now while comforted by Ren enough to make her pity the girl, she truly looking sad and quite miserable "It just sap, we can gather it, give me three or five minutes and I will be done."

"I will help as well." Ren chimed in, despite it Nora fault but Ren consider himself as her 'caretaker', if he can help it then he will

Jaune stared at his team. They pretty insistent about this and he knew they mean well, wishing to help Nora and he will allow it had this mission only gather sample of sap like usual

But it not...

So the answer should be no, and that what he going to answer had he not notice the look RWBY team give to him. They supporting his team as well, and he knew if he said no and take JNPR team leave, RWBY will stay in here to gather extra sap for Nora probably. Which make thing become more complicated seeing they should not separated, not when there possibly invisible Grimm that able to alert other Grimms lurking around

Children... Despite they all possessing strength that able to count them as mature Huntress and Hunter but they all still so naïve...

...

"Fine." Jaune grunted, but he make it clear he dislike it as he openly scowled "Eight minutes, that's all I give."

His team beamed, and Nora also appear to be lightened at his decision, he can tell there sign of approval from Ruby eyes as well. He merely grunted and turned away, eyes lingering to the forest while Pyrrha, Ren and Nora go back to gather the sap

"Lightened a bit Jaune." Yang give slight hit to him with her elbow "It just gathering sap for few minutes."

"Hn."

"Beside, there nothing in here. This field quite open see." Yang gestured to their surrounding "If there Grimm, we will see it instantly!"

It true... There nothing around them, a tree, animals, grass, there nothing strange actually in first place...

Which is exactly just like the video he watch before coming here

'Come on Jaune... Think... Any clue, any clue you can find!' He digging his mind further, trying to recall everything he watch few hours ago and comparing it his current situation. Trying as hard as he could to find strange things he can use to give him clue at least

Oblivious to Jaune thought, Yang continued "Beside, Grimm is black and white! And this place is full red. How the heck they going to hide? We going to see them coming from away!"

Well, Yang did right. Grimm black and white color make them easy to be recognized. Thankfully until now none of Grimm known able to change their fur color, it going to be problematic if they able to do that since there big chance they can blend with... Animal

Wait! Animal...?

Black and white animal...

'Could it be...?' Jaune eyes widened as he find another puzzle. It was big possibility rather than invisible Grimm. And also... The animals he see that escape before was...

No... There no doubt anymore... It was Grimm... The Grimm never got unseen by people, as matter off act they were seen and sighted. But people decide to shrug it off because it appearance is too normal! Unlike Beowolves, Boarbatusk, Goliath and Ursa that very difference and can be identified as abnormal in instant, this one is not...

'We have to get out from here, now!' He already get the information he need, there no need to fight if his objective done already seeing he found out the identify of the Grimm. Right now they have to escape before the Screecher-

 **KKKKRRRRAAAARRRKKKK**

An inhumane, freakish, and unnatural voice screeched, reverberating around the whole Forever Fall. It was screech that resembling squeal, and yet also squeaking, it also screech that by any mean impossible to be produced by any animals because there no way Mother Nature will give birth to Animal that able to let out such horrible sound

And Jaune recognize that it very familiar with the one he watched

"What was that?" Ruby asked as she instantly got alert at the sudden strange voice

"Whatever it is, it need to eat some cool candy. Geez, that voice was so bad that it make my ear feel bad." Yang commented as she digging her ear with her pinky finger

"I knew it!" Jaune groaned

"What? What you knew?" Weiss demanded

"Explanation later!" Jaune barked, he unsheath his weapon and give them strict look "We have to regroup now and return to Professor Goodwitch place before-"

A small tremor that felt by everyone make Jaune paused in his words. Blake cat ears under her bow twitched as she heard something coming toward them, and judging by the tremor and sound of loud footstep she heard... It wasn't little nor it alone

"Go. Back. Now!" Jaune hissed as he push them all away, uncaring that some of them almost tripped. His eyes keep lingering to the forest behind him while he keep yelling for Ruby and the other to run

And when a group of Grimm burst out from behind them, they all run

* * *

They come from nowhere... There no warning or sign they was there in first place, it as if they literally come to them, locating their direction before begin to swarming them from all direction

They trapped...

That was the best thing to describe their situation

When they run, they come from their front, so many of them that it make them halt. And that momentary halt proved to be big mistake as in that moment a hundred of them began to circling and caging them

CRUNCH!

A sound of flesh pounced and bone crushed echoed as Jaune slam his shield to Beowolf Alpha face, then swiftly he rise Crocea Mors and stab the beast jaw from below, piercing through it head and brain and killing it . And when he did that, Pyrrha instantly come to his back, covering him and use Akoúo̱ to block Ursa that try to strike the opening Jaune made, followed by Nora who leaped and using Magnhild and sending the Ursa away, Ren then appear on Nora side and use StormFlower in blade form to slice one of Beowolf claw before rise the other and shoot it in the face, killing it in instant

A group of Beowolves jumped, fangs bare open to the World and they all rise their claws with intent to tore their prey apart into pieces.

A red blur flashed between them. There nothing much to see in normal eyes, but in trained one, they would see a girl carrying large scythe spinning. She maneuvering the weapon that surpass her size almost like part of her limbs, rise it elegantly and slice through the Beowolves that come for them.

She allow small smirk crossed to her face, however a shadow instantly looming over her and she turned to see giant Ursa growled at her. The red caped girl must admit, this Ursa is the biggest one she ever seen! And it also covered in more armor and spike that it peers. The creature raise it massive claw, red eyes glowing ominously and-

BANG!

A strong, fast and clean thrust from two fists that covered by golden gauntlet slammed to the Grimm massive body, making it elicited voice that resemble choked gasp before it explode. The bear-like creature hurled back, smashing to the ground in painful manner. But it not done, just when it twitched, a barrage of purple colored energy smashed to it, slamming it down further before ice and fire colored beam struck it, preventing it from moving further. And the final touch come, spinning in wind like a disk fast and strong enough that the air itself seems screeching. It smashed to the beast head, cutting through it neck like a hot knife sliced butter and killing it

"Keep in the circle!" Jaune barked as he pull back his shield through his wire, grabbing it he instantly rise it once again and just in time to hold one of the Beowolf claw with it, then he deflecting it upward before deliver uppercut slash, slicing the werewolf-like creature in two cleanly "Do not let them enter our range! Kill them and retreat, the other cover your allies back when they just strike with range attack!" He yelled as he jumped back to avoid swipe from Ursa, and just when the Grimm about to chase him, a pink grenade explode in it face, killing it and send it organ to everywhere

The Black Knight briefly glancing at his and Ruby team, wishing to see how they fair in this condition. And he not disappointed, despite the number of the Grimm is vast and outnumber them from twelve to one they all still able to handle themselves pretty well

His team pretty much already prepared for this things. During weeks he spend with them, he not just make sure they comfortable but they also talking about battle strategy, one that how to be used if something like this happen. He even share this idea to Ruby about fighting large group of Grimm and said to her how it will be useful to have one. And judging by how RWBY seems able to handle things, safe to say Ruby take the advice seriously

They winning now... Despite there danger and chance things go wrong but they winning. Their defense is impenetrable no matter how vast the Grimm strike them. Ruby and the others capable to fight against Grimm like Beowolves or Ursa that coming, and when there Ursa Major or Beowolf Alpha, Jaune will make sure he kill them fast before they able to do anything dangerous

And yet...

"There no end of them!" Weiss hissed as she empowering her rapier with Wind Dust to sharpened her strike, slicing through one of the Beowolf

"We can't keep going like this! We have to move!" Ruby yelled as she use her speed and jumping over one Ursa then beheading it from the air using her scythe, and when she landed, she instantly gone and avoid two swipe of Beowolves claws

BOOM! BOOM!

And two explosive rounds hit both Beowolves, hurling them away. Yang cocked Ember Celica before she ducked and deliver punch to one of Beowolf face and Blake quickly appear behind her, Gambol Shroud in it katana form slashing Ursa chest that try to ambush Yang before Ruby soar to it and slice it head, separating it from it body and killing it

"Agree with Ruby! We caged in here!" Yang agreed

Jaune gritted his teeth. Yes, they winning... But their stamina is limited while the Grimm is not. And while true he can go tango with them and kill all of them by himself but right now he have team to protect!

'Professor Goodwitch will come here soon! We already face these Grimms for a ten minutes! She probably arrive in next few! But at this rate, I don't think one of us will unharmed before she come!'

If one of them harmed now, things will be dangerous. There chance the team will be panic and their formation will break, allowing the Grimm to strike them down. His eyes roamed to Blake that knocked back but able to balance herself, but it clear she exhausted and he also notice that Ren breath become heavier as he try his best to dodge the strike from Ursa.

Right now they barely able to keep this stalemate state, their stamina almost reach there limit. And if their formation broken because one of them hurt, that will be bad, there weill be panic and they need to cover the injured one... If that happen...

"I have plan." Jaune grunted as he kick away one Beowolf in face "Nora, can you use sword and shield?" He yelled

"Eh?!" Nora blinked at the sudden question while hammering one of Ursa in chest before click the trigger and send it to explode "Ummm, not really, I mean I did ever use two handed sword but it too bland for my taste and chopping things is not my thing and also-"

"Yes! Yes, she can!" Ren yelled as he punch one Beowolf in abdomen, enhancing it with his aura and send shockwave to knock it away. Seriously, leave it to Nora to still ranting in situation like this!

"Good! Trade weapon with me!" Jaune ordered "And this is order Nora! It only for moment! And yes! I can use it!"

"Eh?! Sure then! But be careful with my baby!"

Jaune run straight to Nora, quickly he hand his sword and shield to the girl before take the hammer. Then he turned to Pyrrha and ran to her "Pyrrha, launch me to there!" He barked, pointing to some direction

"What?!" Pyrrha yelled as she in middle of fight with pair of Beowolves "Jaune! There hundred or dozens of Grimm in there! I even see the big one!"

"Leader Order! Don't talk! Send me now!" Jaune barked as he jump to Pyrrha. The red haired Spartan cursed at this, she quickly knock the Beowolves away before spin her shield, maneuver it and brace herself as her Leader leg smashed to her. And damn Gods it was HEAVY! It take everything she have to not knocked back, gritting her teeth, she dig her leg to the ground before let out cry and push her leader away

Jaune spin in air, Magnhild still in Grenade Launcher form before he shift it to Hammer. As he hover in air he can see the numbers of the Grimm is vast, it still many and they keep coming. It as if the whole Grimm in Forever Fall now come to one area, to here!

Gripping the giant hammer, he roll himself as gravity finally take effect, and when the hammer pointing below, he click the trigger and allow the explosive force propel him down, making him soar below faster.

He fix himself in air, ensuring he in comfortable position, black aura start to crawl from his fingers to Magnhild like a snake, followed by red vines that wrapped around it pommel like a ribbon. Then his eyes flashed into red as he leering down at the massive Ursa Major that look to him

"BRACE FOR QUAKE EVERYONE!" He warned

And he brought it down

 _And the World tremble_

Small earthquake erupted when Magnhild brought down to the earth. It as if the Heaven itself decide to send their hammer down to punish the sea of dark creatures that gnawing in the Earth. Giant spider web crack spread in the ground, followed by massive crater that deep enough to consider to fit truck in there, sending all the Grimms that gather in there to knocked away by the force of his fall

"THE FUCK?!" Yang yelled as earthquake suddenly crawl to them. JNPR and RWBY immediately trying their best to balance themselves so they not fall, thankfully Jaune smashed the ground not close to them so the tremor that they felt not that great

"Did... Did that man just land himself in the middle of Grimm?!" Weiss asked in dumbfounded tone "D-DID HE INSANE?!" She shrieked, a shockeed that there someone that stupid to just jump to Grimm like that!

Apparently it not just her who think like that as Pyrrha herself dumbfounded. She knew he will pull insane idea but this, this is something that out of her mind! "Damn it Jaune! You-"

Whatever she wish to said and any comment from RWBY and her team silenced as a giant Ursa Major flung away to the air, passing above them like it just get launched by cannon.

And then followed by massive Alpha Beowolf. And then followed by pair of Beowolves... And then followed by another Ursa

And it was then they notice that the Grimm start flying

In middle of it, Jaune stand alone. Magnhild already back to it original form swirling in one of his hand before he grip it and brought it up, smashing to Beowolf and hurl the poor Grimm away. One Ursa try to strike him from behind but Jaune jumped, somersault in air before smash down the hammer and crushing the bear Grimm head into porridge of blood

Three Beowolves come from his left, two from his right, two Ursa from front and behind. They all lunged at him almost same time with their deadly claws bare open to kill him. Jaune extend Magnhild before he spin. Almost like a tornado and strike all the Grimms with the orange haired girl weapon, smashing them away

As he landed himself, the hammer in his hand shifted into Grenade Launcher and he rise it with one hand, aiming it to three Beowolves that intent to strike him from behind and he hit them all with the grenade, knocking them away with the pink explosion

And not a second he did that, he throw the Grenade Launcher that shifted to hammer above him and it landed on his left hand, then he brought it down just in time to smash Boarbatusk that charging at him. The tusk that make the Grimm proud and even capable to hold even explosion in point blank crushed when the hammer meet it. They broken and snapped as if they mere twig under the Black Knight one hand strength

Then the Knight rise it, blood that dripped from Magnhild blunt edge dissipated into mist as the Grimm it killed died. He rest the hammer to his shoulder and he looking around to the Grimm that surround him, he notice the remaining Beowolves Alpha and Ursa Major now hesitate to strike blindly as they see their forces just decimated easily

And without words, he charged at them. Magnhild spin and twirl in his hands as if he had known the weapon for very long time, the way he swing, dance, dodging and maneuvering the giant hammer is so flawless, one won't be blamed if he mistake him as master in wielding hammer

The (J)NPR and RWBY who watching this only can watch with awe

"Holy... Shit." Yang mumbled out, summarizing what people have in their mind actually

"I knew Jaune is strong, he pretty much tackle Death Stalker by himself and not even trying when fighting Cardin but..." Blake drawled as she watch JNPR team leader send Grimm after Grimm flying in air like they some kind of balls that thrown away in crude manner, it was quite comical in one side of view despite how epic it look.

Pyrrha herself agree, she knew Jaune strong, and there chance he actually better than him and after seeing this she not doubt it anymore. This.. This is actually quite amazing feat, with this much skill and the way he fight... Jaune should be mature Hunter already! Not need for him to enter Beacon!

"Jaune-Jaune must teach me how to wield hammer like that!" Nora grinned happily, excitement in her eyes as she staring at Jaune who bludgeoning some Ursa with her weapon! Never once she see someone use Magnhild in such mastery! Ohh yess! She will ask him to teach ler later!

"Jaune..." Ruby whispered with pure awe as she see her fellow team leader fighting

"As much I love to watch but!" Ren deliver another strike to one Beowolf that approach them, breaking the group from their amazement "We still have Grimm to take care about!"

Hearing that the group instantly went to combat mode again, true right now they not totally safe. There Grimm still around them despite Jaune now handle almost sixty percent of it by himself

"And I don't think Jaune will able to hold them all by himself! So we better finish this quick and-"

Ren cut himself when he notice that there shadow looming over them. He and the rest of the group raise their heads and openly gasped when see what above them

They don't know what they is. Their colors is multiple, from blue, green, red to yellow. Their numbers is vast, they are so many, all of them glowing eerily with hum of power as they hover about them, their edge is sharp, almost like a 'javelin' spinning in air with drilling motion, they all also look like a tree, but one that broken and gathered together in abstract way.

Then they rained down to them... And they all struck the sea of Grimm

And they all dead...

The 'javelin' piece through their body, pinning them to the ground like a rain of bullets. So many and fast they are that the Grimm don't even have chance to move and dodge as they all pinned by them, and the moment they did, all of them explode. Some into burst of ice that freeze and encasing them, some into burst of flame that eat them wholly, some into burst of violent wind that tore they apart, and some into burst of electric that shocked them brutally

"This is..." Ruby murmured, she had see similar attack before. It was few days when she registered to Beacon! This kind of attack...

And among the death Grimm, Glynda Goodwitch walk toward her students. Her posture is elegant and strict, her Riding Crop glowing with power as she extend it and keep the 'javelin' raining down to the Grimm that dare to try harm her student. And all students finally see it...

They know her as mere strict person... A professor and Huntress... But never once they see her in act... And now they see it... They see the true power of the Glynda Goodwitch and how she fight in field

Jaune who watching merely smirked as he allow himself to stand still in his place. Magnhild held down and he see the Grimm one by one death under the Glynda assault. About time she come! To be expected from someone who work as his Master Right Hand.

This is Glynda Goodwitch... A woman that considered as Ozpin Right Hand, a woman that also ordered to protect one of the Maidens, a woman that considered as the best Huntress in Vale.

It was then his sharp eyes caught something in tree far away from him. To anyone, even Faunus, they wouldn't be able to see, despite they possess sharp eyes and good hearing but the distance between the object Jaune currently see is quite far from them

But to Jaune? He see it clearly

It small... Probably only around one foot. It held itself in one branch of tree. It color is black, followed by white fur that trailing on above it head to it tail. It was Skunk... Or at least it look like one... But it not.

It eyes is crimson red... There bone armor cover it face and barely able to seen. One even won't know it Grimm had they not see it from closer to notice the simple detail

And it stared at him with it red eyes...

Red orbs clashed against dark violet

It rise one leg, obviously attempt to escape seeing now it has lose. It knew that it had fail and it have to retreat before it also death.

Jaune can't have that...

They said frog froze when staring at snake eyes. Despite it can move, attempt to escape but somehow they freeze when they look to their predator eyes. Why? Why such thing could happen?

Because fear...

The moment the weak gaze upon the predator eyes, they can't do nothing but fear them. They knew that the predator is creature beyond them, one that born to eat them, one that born to be stronger than them and the World has decide the weak are powerless against them. And because they know that, they can't do anything but to fear them... Even if they try to move but their limbs won't work because fear has make them stop, eluding any sense they have

And that what happen when the Skunk-like Grimm staring at Jaune crimson glowing eyes. The moment it laid it eyes upon his, whatever consciousness or mind it has broke. It knew it make big mistake. It knew it will dead no matter what. It has been a fool for attempting to strike something that beyond it and make him upset to it. It has been stupid to make a... Monster that far bigger than it paying attention to it

And like frog that eaten by snake when they froze. The Grimm not even try to move or dodge when one of grenade launched to it and killing it

* * *

"Is everyone okay?" Glynda asked as she staring at the students who gather in front of her

"We fine." Ruby answered with smile before she frown a bit "But Jaune..."

Everyone watching as Jaune now laying in ground. His eyes closed and his head rested on Pyrrha lap. It did not need to take genius to find out that Jaune is exhausted, and they can't blame him. He had facing sixty percent of the Grimm by himself after all, something that very amazing.

Pyrrha blushed a bit when everyone turn to see her with Jaune in her lap. What?! She can't let him to rest in ground! He now pretty exhausted and just helping them! It just logical thing as his partner she help him like this "He just exhausted. His Aura also dropped low but he will be fine." Pyrrha informed, rising her Scroll that show Jaune Aura that empty

Most of them breath sigh of relief hearing that, glad that Jaune is fine and only exhausted. Truthfully they didn't see any exterior injury save for dirt and few minor bruise in his body, a further testimony of Jaune strength

Glynda meanwhile only shifted her glasses. She perfectly aware that Jaune actually not exhausted at all, in fact his Aura is anything but empty as he now simply sleeping. The Scroll that given to students is altered about Jaune Aura so they can't see his real Aura

He did this because he have cover to do. If Students find him too strong there will be so many questions. Right now Jaune himself already show too much strength for them and Glynda won't be surprised if they going to ask Jaune for questions later

Well... At least the hidden mission pretty much success. Jaune already make gesture to her that he got what he needed about the mysterious Grimm that manage to sneak in to Kingdom, with this they will able to give proper warning to Four Kingdom in future, there many of Hunter, Huntress and people life that taken away from this method after all. And now they able found the species of Grimm that responsible

"I don't know either he is insane or he just very good." Weiss grumbled as she glancing at Jaune

"Who care?! He's rock!" Nora chirped happily "Don't you see how he use Magnhild?! Even I'm not that expert and I spend my whole life using this baby!" She declared

"That pretty much true." Yang added as she recall Jaune decimated the Grimm by himself "I know Black Knight is good but this?" She shook her head in exasperation "Man that take out my expectation from him!"

Blake meanwhile staring at the Black Knight with calculating gaze. She didn't tell anyone about her discovery when she accidentally spying on Jaune few days ago, the boy deserve privacy after all and who she is to judge him seeing she have her own skeleton in her closet. But there no doubt she actually curious, very curious about him

If Jaune truly ill for eleven years then... How is he this good? She admit even she won't able to do what he did. The way he move and fight is very skilled! Someone like him can be considered as mature Hunter already!

To be honest, to become mature Hunter you didn't need to enter Academy. If you have skills and the right motive, the Hunter Association will register you as one, there many Hunter that don't have proper history such as coming from red district and survivor from outside of Kingdom.

Anyone can become a Hunter. But anyone also know live to be Hunter is anything but easy. Even when in academy you could die if things goes wrong, like this event. If Jaune didn't jump and distract most of the Grimm before Glynda coming, Blake admit she maybe going to knocked down and wounded, her Aura already on red bar and almost zero. If she loss her Aura it will leave her open and... It won't be pretty, not with the numbers of Grimm that they fought

And Jaune is skilled... Very skilled... So why he doesn't become legal Hunter but entering academy instead? This certainly one of the biggest mystery she currently have. And like people said, Cat always curious

And whoever said curiosity kill the Cat, that won't work on her! She not that curious to dare digging into something very dark... Albeit she already can be considered already in dark due to her previous affiliation with White Fang, but the point is she already see the dark side of the World due to her status as Faunus. Surely whatever hided about Jaune won't be that bad!

Oh how she will regret it in future

Ruby meanwhile also quite worried for Jaune. Even if he only exhausted but it still make her heart gnawed by concern. Jaune is her first friend, one that understand her and share their times together. Both of them awkward socially, despite they knew how to lead but when trying to interact with people their skill pretty much zero, albeit Jaune on another level seeing he truly lack of common sense

'Well... At least we got our sap!' She thought cheerfully. Despite her concern to Jaune but she, herself knew he will wake up at very least tomorrow. He maybe going to be sore but he will be fine, Jaune is strong and she can depend on him!

Right now, they all need rest... It not everyday you fought army of Grimm after all. The number of the Grimm that attacked pretty much can reach hundreds before! And they take them all without any of them injured! That is something to be proud of!

* * *

 **Aaaanddd cut! With this, Forever Fall stage is done!**

 **Jaune just can't rest isn't he? He just have to tempt fate yesterday and look what it give to him?! Ha! A horde of Grimm XD**

 **Yep, pretty much a new kind of Grimm called Screecher. I made it by my own. I got this idea when I watch some Skunk in TV, seeing it black and white color make me realize that it look like Grimm! And when I thought of that it crossed my mind to use it! Why not? Grimm pretty much is dangerous creature after all!**

 **And we got glimpse of Jaune skill in here! Yes everyone! That was Knight of Honor he use when he diving from the sky! Didn't expect that did you?! Heh! Well, you all wish to see Jaune moment and there you got it! Albeit he not using sword but giant hammer**

 **And Glynda! Mannn! I feel quite epic actually when I write her scene! Let be honest, Glynda is rock! Don't you see how she try to stop the Bullhead in episode one and how she fight against Cinder?! Shit! That woman is awesome! I mean she literally make rain of icicle from nothing by using Dust and combine it with her Semblance! Son of the Holy Heaven! That was pretty cool I tell you!**

 **Pairing! Pretty much I still don't give care to this but right now, Ruby and Pyrrha clearly the obvious choice. Maybe Blake will included, depend on how you all wish to. But right now those two red haired woman clearly in front**

 **And yess! Jenny Arc, sister of Jaune will come in next chapter! I bet many of you curious how she will be look like and what her ability! Well, held your seatbelt and prepare to meet her in next chapter! XD**

 **This is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


End file.
